Crossfire
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: This journal belongs to Cannon, a quite normal American teenager who had to move suddenly from "good ol' America", and come to Namimori, Japan, with nothing but pink smoke attacking him from everywhere. "It was a whim, to act as some sort of evidence for me.". Read at your own risk. DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR Slight-AU (cover is Cannon)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, my name is Cannon (you do not need to know my last name, for safety purposes),_

_A crude introduction, considering how plain it is. Oh well, that doesn't matter. You may be wondering why I am writing in a journal, __not a diary__ (don't get those two terms mixed up, I get seriously pissed when someone does). It all started on a rather normal day, I had just moved to Namimori, Japan, because of some 'matters' my parents' had to attend to (they just don't tell me anything, do they?). Pretty much whisked me up from my home in dear ol' America, and had immediately bought a house in this very bland (and I do mean bland) neighborhood. How they knew of the Japanese language? That went right over my head (I was in shock with the rather immediate move, so you can't blame me). Despite all that, we pretty much made ourselves at home, with me kept in the dark. I was then told to learn Japanese, in order to survive, and I complied (like hell I'll neglect that, I barely even knew of a single letter!). And so that began my 'journey' to what I consider the unknown, pretty cliché, don't you think?_

_I had went outside, on a rather nice day, in order for me to take a break from memorizing all those letters (how no one in Japan has died from all that memorization is a __huge__ mystery to me, it's evil!), …_

I reached a park, not far from where my house is, a relief to me, and immediately entered it for the sake of my peace. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone, since only knowing _half_ of the language just isn't enough to get by, I considered on throwing out the book from my bedroom window when I had become so frustrated, but decided against it. I didn't want to pay for the damaging costs, they were borrowed from the library with the help of my parents after all. That just brings about on how I had decided a stroll outside would do me good.

For a pretty bland town, Namimori needs to be praised for its eco-friendly environment. Not a single garbage littered the grass, which was as green as spring grass. The breeze was also quite soothing with the shades that the trees provided. I could come here everyday and lie down, and stare at the fluffy white clouds that drifted across the clear blue sky.

"Almost as if someone decided to grab the scenery from a picture book," I muttered as I made my way to laie down underneath one of the many shades scattered across the ground.

It was about a few minutes after that, when I had this gnawing feeling in my stomach. Uncomfortable, but I paid no heed as I drifted off into sleep, brushing it off as a minor stomach cramp. I woke, after about five minutes, abruptly when I heard gunshots and screams getting louder. A wail rose, causing me to panic and immediately getting up on my feet. If worst comes to worst, I could gamble with the long legs I had been blessed with, and run for my life, like the devil was on my heels. However, to my dismay, I stayed rooted in my spot, dreading the end of my life. I then noticed, to my desperate confusion, that the whole area, by a large radius, was completely devoid of any life.

"Where the hell did all the people go?" I panicked.

It was shame.

Why?

Well, you see, during my panic attack, I did not see the thing that fell on top of me. But I did see the pink smoke that surrounded me. I coughed. "What the hell?"

I waved my hand around, getting rid of the smoke, it gave me a scratchy throat and watery eyes. I hope that the effect wasn't permanent… Now that I thought about it, just how did the smoke appear? Wouldn't it need a firearm to cause such a reaction? I mentally counted the ones that would give off smoke when fired, but two problems remained unsolved. One, pink smoke could not be produced to such an extent; it wasn't _impossible_ but the minimum that would ever come out would be near to wisps, and they wouldn't be _pink_. Two, I had not seen a single firearm around. I coughed again. "I don't get it, how can pink smoke randomly appear?"

Once it cleared, I found it somehow hideous and for that I was glad, I breathed in the air that I dearly missed. Pretty hard not to when you were being suffocated by _pink stuff_. I looked down and was met with the surface of a table, and all I could think about how _shiny_ it was, you could practically use the surface as a mirror, no joke. What was in the smoke again? Murmurs ran throughout the table, making my aware that I wasn't alone. I looked up warily and glanced at my surroundings for the first time.

For a huge room like this, it was pretty well lit, but it didn't help with the looks I was receiving. The majority of the men began whispering to each other, and some of the women were calculating me.

In all honesty, I was scared shitless.

Of course I had caught some of their conversations but I couldn't decipher the gibberish that went around. It sounded like Spanish, but the disconnected vowels, verbs and sentences didn't make any sense. So I decided to the next best thing: I shrank into my chair. Who wouldn't? The whole room began to trip with tension. The stares soon became harder, and I felt panic running through me anew. I didn't even know why I was in such a place, where was this place anyway? A lot of questions ran through my mind, but I couldn't answer a single one of them. Therefore my breathing got shallower and shallower, but I couldn't back away, otherwise the chair would fall with me on it.

A hand on my shoulder jolted me out of my trance, and I opened my mouth to scream, only to gape at the person I saw. This man, out of every single one of them present, was much kinder. His features held a smile, one that was warm, and kind. But it was his eyes that caught my attention, the chocolate brown orbs with the slight tint of orange when it was caught in the light. I briefly noted that his hair was brown.

"You speak English, correct?" He asked with that kind smile. I nodded, eyes wide. His smile grew. "Well, you don't need to worry, you'll be back to where you were in about a couple of minutes."

"W-where a-am I?" My voice cracked, glancing nervously at the other people gathered. Their stares glinting now.

"Don't worry, they won't bite." The kind man chuckled, drawing my attention towards him. The sound of his chuckle echoed in my head, and made me feel dazed. "As for where you are, you are in Vongola."

That was the last thing I heard as the pink smoke from before engulfed me and as soon as it cleared I noticed that I was in Namimori Park. Was that all a dream? The light chuckle resonated through my head and I let out a groan. "Damn, I must be tired…"

But…

_It sounded so… musical, for the lack of a better word._

_I soon questioned my sexuality after that, and whether I was actually gay. Though, wouldn't bisexual come before that? Ah, my brain is starting to hurt now. No point in thinking about it so much. I don't think I'll even meet the guy anyway._

_So now you know the whole story behind this whole journal thing. It was a whim, to act as some sort of evidence for me. Because I'm sure that no one would believe me. Pink smoke and all. Damnit! Now it's all making me feel depressed…_

_P.S. Remember to look up the term __'Vongola'_

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin _**and **_Sola Potterhead_ **for reviewing!**

**Mm, to those who haven't seen the poll on my profile page, then you might want to check it out, it is for Orange Flower. Thanks for cooperating! :D**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I was once again hit (not really, since I had been hit at least five times now, this entry just outlines the most weirdest one yet) with the pink smoke (and yes I didn't start off with a lame intro, because I don't understand why we need such things anyway, a waste of space if you ask me), it wasn't much, but it does raise some questions. I was eating lunch on the roof of my school (I was forced into going to a Japanese public school, since I am considered as a student due to my age, though how I can drag myself through the day with a bit over than half of the language memorized is beyond me, though ignoring people is quite handy at times…), something that you do not need to know, and was about to dig into the Japanese styled bento (courtesy of my mom) which was placed on the ground in front of me. Chopsticks in hand, I reached over to grab the sushi (which I had found a liking for), and soon…<em>

I literally found myself consumed by the pink smoke again. I threw my hands in the air, swearing in my mother tongue, English. "What the hell?! I am about to eat _lunch_ and the _pink stuff_ attacks me, _again_!"

I'll tell you now, I had never had the strongest urge to pull out my hair like now.

The smoke cleared and I was in a room, something that suspiciously looked like a bar to me, though the alcohol behind the counter confirmed it. The bar was obviously full, and they had all turned to face me. Pretty unnerving, really. But I wasn't paying attention to them, instead I continued to fume at missing my lunch break. "I want to have peace! Is it _that_ hard to understand?"

Some guy decided to laugh, another yelled something, again this was all in some weird Spanish that I had no idea of, and that set off a chain reaction of every guy exclaiming something in that demented language. I frowned at them. "What the hell is so damn interesting?"

The next course of action, that was taken by the occupants of the bar, was to get up and take out weapons from _god knows where_, and inch their way towards me. I had to rub my eyes to see if I was seeing a movie, only to shoot that down when I didn't see any other person as an audience sitting down and enjoying the scene with popcorn, nope. It was all damn real, and I was the damn target. I looked around if I could use anything as a self-defense weapon, but nothing was in reach. I cursed under my breath. "Damnit!"

Then it hit me, I looked down at my hands and realized I still had my chopsticks from my unfinished lunch. I stared for quite some time, why they hadn't attacked me yet was way over my head. I found it stupid. I raised my chopsticks in an attacking position, with my best glare.

Was it just me, or did the guys all tense up?

Another thought hit me then.

It had to be all guys in this bar. Fifty-something guys vs one teenager…

Life seriously is fucked up.

I resisted the urge to sigh, and instead opted to test a theory out. I jumped of the stool in front of the bar, watching the reactions of men around me, they still looked pretty tensed up. Strangely the bartender was pretty cool with how things had escalated, and by that I mean that he was pretty calm with how fifty-something men were pointing their dangerous weapons at some teenager who only carried chopsticks. I pushed the thought away as I took a step forward, continuing to keep an eye on their reactions.

I raised the chopsticks in a threatening position, and watched as they had fear etched on their features. Then I brought the eating utensils down, and their tension calmed down. I focused my stare on one person, and took a step forward. I had to urge to grin at the comedy in front of me, they were scared of a teenager with a Japanese eating utensil.

Man this was too hilarious…

I straightened up and let my lips twitch into an amused smirk. It was a bad idea. I'll have to remember to _not_ do that when I'm surrounded by men in their prime _and_ in possession of dangerous weapons. They were furious with the amusement on my face, and it only took a yell of demented Spanish to get the whole group to attack.

"Shit!" I grit out as I scrambled back, only to freeze when my back made contact with the counter. My eyes widened and I began to feel the effects of hysteria entering into my system. It was at times like these, the protagonists of the manga and anime begin to rely on their innate ability to beat the crap out of people. I was seriously wishing I had that kind of ability as well, and not stay frozen forever in my one spot. I swear I saw my life flash right in front of my eyes, and my current regret was I had not lived enough to understand their demented Spanish.

Lame right?

Pretty much.

It was then, that the door to the bar had burst open. Everyone froze and turned towards the, now smashed, door. Including me of course. Can't go to the afterlife in peace if I didn't know who my savior was, could I now? I blinked at the shadowed figure, I was blaming the lighting for this, and deducted as much information I could about the, obvious, man in the doorway. A lean figure, probably was wearing some pretty expensive suit, his hair… a wind blown effect? The figure held himself in a straight position, so he was some high status person. Then the weirdest thing happened, something that shattered the cool-ness surrounding the person, a bird flew in.

Singing.

In Japanese.

A bird.

"-namimori-"

I blinked. "Did that bird just say Namimori?"

This grabbed the man's attention, and I felt my spine tingling. The guy must have been smirking… He then spoke. "Herbivore,"

I blinked again, frowning. He spoke in English. English… "You're addressing me with _that_ kind of title?"

"Hn."

I twitched. This guy was some real royal ass if he spoke that way. It was irritating, in the least. Before I could retort something, I was consumed by the pink smoke again. I coughed, waving my hand in front of me in order to clear it from my vision. "Damnit! This seriously sucks!"

I glanced down…

_and I had found that my lunch had been eaten. I had to stare at it for a good five minutes to understand (and believe) that my lunch was indeed eaten. When the fact did sink in, I flipped. Ranting my frustrations out to the damn world. It took me a whole thirty minutes to notice that the fence, surrounding the roof (don't want anyone doing suicide on school grounds, do we now?). However the bell signifying that lunch was officially over, rang, making me panic, and immediately head out to get to class (screw the rule about no running in the halls, I don't want to be late for class!)._

_I did go back to the roof, in order to check if I had seen the hole in the fence, but there was nothing wrong with it. No hole, no broken fence. And sure as hell, no hole. Oh wait… I already wrote that down… Ahem, well, I ended up writing up the scenario as nothing (bah! That was the stupidest thing I had ever done!), and began eating my lunch._

_It would probably sound stupid (to any normal human being) that I had found a pair of chopsticks lying in front of me. Of course I looked for the owner (but nobody else was on the roof, so that turned out to be quite a dumb idea), but soon accepted it as mine when I read my name engraved on the ends of it (did I mention that it was the metal kind?), in English. A note was taped to one of them and if the message of '__train with these or die__' didn't look creepily similar to my handwriting, then I don't know what is… Oh, maybe the men with the dangerous weapons (why they held on attacking till the end was beyond me) were rather creepy, along with that 'herbivore' guy… his bird too…_

_Well, now the chopsticks of creepiness is daintily sitting in my drawer as a write this, and thanks to it giving me a (seriously) cramped hand, I am now writing this entry with my less dominant hand (those chopsticks are evil, and I have no idea on what propelled me to even begin training with them, they must be possessed)… curse all those chopsticks in the world…_

_Now before both my hands start aching, I better end here._

_P.S. Don't __ever__ trust chopsticks, without your guard up, they are evil!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to **_Natsumo, Kuroi Rin _**and **_Kei_** for reviewing! Here is the next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I fear that I am now mentally scarred (I know, such a wonderful way to start an entry), but before this I had been scarred mentally and emotionally (making this the third one, but second for my mentality health). The first was when I had been in bed... with another guy, who was practically naked for all I could tell (I freaked out, and ran to the bathroom hyperventilating, locking myself in, it was of no surprise that I had broken down in my mom's arms after that experience). The second was in those Japanese styled Jacuzzi's (I'm pretty sure that they called it a hot spring resort...), where I found myself wet in one of the springs with a whole bunch of guys (it shouldn't have been weird, but I was still traumatized with sleeping next to a guy, that I started hyperventilating again), and immediately got out, running for my life (I briefly noticed that the kind man I had first met was also there, and what suspiciously looked like the 'herbivore' guy too), only to slip and fall (I'm pinning the blame on the soaked shoes I was wearing at the time, they were my favorite pair too), and pass out (I later woke up in my bedroom, thinking it was all a bad dream, but my wet clothes told me otherwise).<em>

_The third time it had happened was when I was brushing my teeth, looking all dazed (it was the morning, what could you expect). I faintly remember that I heard some sort of glass shattering, and soon it came through my bathroom door..._

I faintly saw something pink coming towards me. I had no time to react when the all too familiar pink smoke surrounded me. I wanted to swear, I really did. But my toothbrush prevented me from uttering a single word. I was the kind that didn't like to have a mess of toothpaste splattering all over.

A bunch of words, that I immediately recognized as demented Spanish brought my attention to the here and now. I must have paled extremely for the guy, as hideous as he was, towering over me to sneer. My thoughts tunneled, and I mentally cursed for not keeping my chopsticks with me. I frantically looked around at my surroundings for an escape route, but to my horror, I was situated in a tight cubicle. The toilet being the only witness to my dilemma...

That was a depressing thought...

I regained my senses, enough to notice that I was going to get beat up pretty badly, and spat toothpaste on him. Hey, he was ugly, so I had no qualms in ruining his hideous face. On the other hand, it was a good thing, I didn't know how much longer I could hold it in without swallowing it.

My attacker, unfortunate as he was for being my spit-cup, was howling in pain. I paid no mind and went for the only door to my freedom. It was short lived when I was dragged back and slammed against the wall above the toilet. And damn it hurt! "Fuck!"

The man laughed and ripped open my pajama shirt. _Goddamnit!_ This was my favorite too! I was however brought out of my mini-tantrum when he was about to throw himself on me. I couldn't breathe, at least I couldn't remember how, too fearful of the word rape. I should've screamed _'rape'_ like in all those self-defense classes, incorporated into school, but I couldn't. It was like my voice left me, and my only thought was 'traitor'.

In the midst of being frozen in place, fearing for my virginity, I no longer looked at those who lost theirs' in the same way in the same light again, I had the absurd thought of stabbing my toothbrush down my attacker's throat.

I found it quite perplexing.

But then Déjà vu had burst the door open again.

With a hairs breadth of suffocation, the man was thrown back, gaining a groan with the smashed glass. I winced. That really would hurt...

My vision, then, was overtaken by pineapples. Pineapples with red and blue eyes, and tridents in their hands. When did pineapples have bodies? One pineapple gave me an ominous smirk. "Kufufufu, the Skylark's possession looks quite delectable, don't you think, Chrome?"

"... Mukuro-sama, it isn't nice to refer to other people like that." A female voice spoke with a tinge of exasperation.

"Kufufu, why not? He is what he is." The pineapple chuckled. I managed to take a glimpse of my attacker, writhing in pain but the pineapple blocked my vision. "Oya? I suggest you to not try to look at him, Cannon, it'll scar you more than your near _rape attack_."

I frowned, before trying to speak around my toothbrush. "H-how do you know m-my name?"

"Kufufufu, you'll have to go to Vongola Decimo for that answer, Cannon." The pineapple smirked.

I managed to conjure up a thought of what Vongola was, I'm pretty sure that the kind man mentioned it before I was in a pink smoke mess.

And speak of the devil, the pink smoke arrived again. I'm starting to think...

_that it has a mind of it's own. It was a little while until I realized that my uncanny savior had spoken English. I should consider the fact that they must have this ability to read my mind and know that I am an American at heart and my Japanese sucks straight up. I'm not even joking. I must have been muttering about this one point for at least thirty minutes, when the next one came up._

_I recall that the pineapple had called me this __'skylark's' possession__. I tossed this idea around in my head and thought on what it meant. And what I found out, didn't help me any better. He said __I belonged to someone__, and this __someone__ was this __skylark__. Maybe the next time I meet this pineapple, I'll make sure I'll have to have a blender with me. It shouldn't be so wrong to make fruit smoothie out of an offending fruit, could it now?_

_I'm sure the law could exempt me from all the civil crap._

_It's a fruit for pete's sake._

_P.S. Make a smoothie out of every pineapple that comes in sight._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for **_Natsumo _**and **_Kuroi Rin_ **for reviewing! :D**

**As for pairings, that'll come later, but thoughts are appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I was literally having a bad day, you know, not the 'I know this has happened before, but I don't give a shit about it' day, but it's more like a 'why me' day. You see, in school, I was told to join the student council (more like the people just grabbed me out of the hallway and dumped me inside a room, surrounded by people while I sat down on the chair provided, they did have a person who could act as a translator, and then the whole 'join me or be humiliated for the rest of your school days' issues started) to head over to Namimori Middle, a school that is on the other side of Namimori (which isn't very far), and make some <em>_deals__ with the Disciplinary Committee. I of course I objected (not because of the strong rumors that surrounded the name, I had no clue that they even existed and I learned of these rumors later anyway, but because it was supposed to be the Head of the Student Council's job, in other words, the president had to go), but they retaliated, and kicked me out of the room, stating that I was not to come to school until I did my errand for them (I was pissed by then, and thought of __not__ doing it just to spite them, but then, my mom and dad wouldn't be too happy, would they?). So I ended up heading over to the other end of Namimori, on this errand._

_I distinctly remember my trip there (how can I not, when the ever so familiar pink smoke made it's appearance again?), and it all started when…_

I made my way through Namimori's shopping district, absentmindedly glancing at the deals that the billboards claimed that they had. Nothing that was out of the ordinary. I shrugged and went on my way, ignoring the background crashes and explosions. Living in this small town has it's plus sides, like how you can completely grow immune with all the loud sounds. No wonder the residents here can just live on ignoring all those weird noises. I nodded at the thought in self-satisfaction. "I give them a ten out of ten."

It wasn't long until I reached the heart of the shopping district, it couldn't hurt to cruise around when I was on an errand, could it? It was all so peaceful, another plus for the town called Namimori. I went over to one of the shops and admired the displays in the window.

"Wow! Is that an actual autograph?" I stuck myself onto the window, completely taken in with the autograph on display. Hardly paying any attention to the screaming as even more explosions shook the whole Namimori Central Shopping district. I mean, nothing _major_ is going to happen, right?

"_VOOOOOIIII!_"

Well that idea went down the drain.

I pushed off the glass and sighed. "I wonder what I am supposed to do in this kind of situation… was it go and see what it was to make such a loud sound, or run away screaming for my life?"

I paused to think on the outcome for each situation. For the first, I could go and play detective and see what was going on to make such a ruckus in this peaceful town. It also held promise of adventure. The second choice was to go through with the errand, after screaming my head off for a while and make sure the alliance between the two schools is put to use. It was quite clear for me on which I should choose, and besides, my sense of adventure had already chosen which one I was to follow through. I shrugged and headed towards the source of the sound. "What is the worst the Student Council can do to a person who doesn't follow their demands immediately?"

Brushing off the question, I neared the place that held the most commotion. How I could tell? Well, if there was a weird guy jumping everywhere and smashing everything in sight, and some boxer boy trying to beat the crap out of them, then you have most definitely reached the source of the commotion. I ventured closer without anyone noticing, only to trip in one of the many areas of ruined concrete. "How the hell can a person make something so fictional?"

"GUPYA!"

My eyes widened at the shot that followed after the yell, that painfully belonged to a kid, and I got up, turning around with a swift momentum, that I was sure that I had not had before. I, however, managed to see that a _pink bullet_ was shot at me. That was the world for me, then and there. Just me and the bullet. I had tuned everything out around me and stared, horrified at the bullet. I closed my eyes in resignation, a grim smile stretched across my face. "So this is the end for me, huh?"

The last thing I was expecting was for the pink smoke to appear.

I coughed as the familiar pinkness surrounded me. I waited until it all cleared, leaving me in a hallway. I had to recollect my thoughts on what just happened to me. "I know that I was shot… in Namimori's shopping district… I went with plan A than B… So, shouldn't I be dead?"

I frowned, but began walking. Standing in a place while you were thinking was tiring. Plus it looked weird, I've seen others do the same and the thought that they were an idiot always ran through my mind. So I prefer not to be grouped with such a category. It just so happened that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, or to any of my surroundings. And that meant that I was tackled, head on. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! But we can't stay here when Baka-Dera is after us!" My wrist was then tugged and I was dragged along for the ride.

"But I didn't do anything!" I shouted back at the teen. What was it with me and unexpected situations? On second thought, I don't want to know…

"Better than just standing there!" He countered as we turned a corner. I was then shoved into a room, with him following after me shutting the door behind him. A click soon followed afterwards, indicating that I was locked in with this crazy guy running away from this _Baka-Dera_. He slid down the door, and rubbed his face tiredly. "Yare, yare, he doesn't know the term relax does he?"

"I should probably question on how you know that I can speak English, but then that's been happening quite a lot now." I voiced out, indicating that I was still here, and very much alive.

The teen looked up, and I was met with electrifying green eyes. His eyes widened. "Cannon-nii?"

Despite my horrible Japanese, which was improving by the day, I could make out some phrases. Not the complicated kinds, but the easy ones that could be able to grasp after hearing it once or twice. I huffed, crossing my arms. "I'm not anyone's brother, but I'd very much like a reason why the pink smoke is always targeting me."

"Crap, Kyoya-nii is going to kill me!" It seemed as if my retort was completely forgotten, tuned out into the background.

I felt my head pound, as I snapped at the ignorant teen in front of me. "I am _not_ anyone's! Geez, the pineapple even said something like it!"

"You've met, Mukuro-nii?" The teen stopped his worrying and finally, _finally_, acknowledged that I was _indeed_ there.

"I don't know who this _Mukuro-nii_ of yours is, but I do know it was a pineapple, and that I shall make a smoothie out of every pineapple I see." I answered curtly. "And how do you know my name? I'm pretty sure that I haven't seen you before."

The teen laughed. I was miffed, I mean, what was _so_ funny? He stopped laughing, choosing to cease. "Aha~ Cannon-nii really was adorable back then huh?"

I twitched. "Don't call me that!"

"What? _Adorable_?" The teen grinned.

I seethed. "Yeah, _that_. Don't call me _that_!"

"Aw, I'd like to see you more often like this, but your times up, Cannon-nii." The teen patted my shoulder, with his grin present.

Before I could question on what he could mean, the pink smoke appeared again, making me cough with all its… _pinkness_. I then found myself in some bedroom, surrounded by a group of boys, luckily my age. No more traumatizing events… I hope… I then remembered my errand, and immediately looked at my watch for the time. Not a second wasted in reading the time, did I get up and run out the door. "Crap! I'm late! Late! I hope he's still there! Damnit! I seriously hope that he knows English!"

I ran out the door, ignoring the shouts that were after my wake. I clearly didn't want any other distraction to come between me and my errand…

_I had reached Namimori Middle with little to no distractions, an accomplishment on my part, and somehow managed to get the alliance between the schools as well (though it was a failed attempt at speaking in my half-assed Japanese, I ended up yelling in English, which the damn Disciplinary Head __knew__, I think he just wanted to watch me suffer, and then the deal was completed). I had my suspicions between the relation of the 'herbivore' guy and this teen (that clearly needed to be in High School by now), but shrugged them off as nothing. I had gone home, overslept, and completely forgot about my latest travel (that is until now of course)._

_I shouldn't pick plan A over B again… Always finish plan B before moving on to plan A._

_P.S. Should seriously start researching about this whole __pink smoke business__._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to **_Natsumo, Kuroi Rin_** and **_Kei_** for reviewing! :D Have I told you guys that I love you all? No? Well, now you do! xD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know whether I should be happy, or crying out tears. It has been quite a while since I had last seen the pink smoke (I never actually thought that I'd miss it), and lately I have been on an edge. Just waiting for it to appear (you never know when it'll catch you off guard). But I have also been feeling like I'm being stalked (and it's not something pleasant either). I actually have no idea when it all started, but I don't get jittery for no reason. And there's a story behind that too, and with all the weirdness that I have been through, I don't think it has a right in being called a 'weird experience'.<em>

_I believe it was in my second day here in Namimori..._

I went back to the park, wary. I hadn't had much luck in progressing in the Japanese language and was stuck with a sixty foot wall in front of me. I rubbed my face tiredly. "Man, I never really knew you could hit a wall with learning languages."

I flopped down under a random shade. I expected to pass out, but apparently the sandman decided to be a prick. So I ended up thinking about my misadventure yesterday. I didn't get very far, when my stomach growled. I sniffed. "I should've brought something from home with me."

I had no problem in figuring out on how to buy stuff, but with half the language and a language barrier, you never know when you would get cheated out of your money. Despite the horrible thought, I got up and headed for the corner store that was a ways down. I wasn't one of those people who would yell out 'suspicious' whenever something had a slight difference, but with a bush getting up and moving about in my peripheral vision for quite a quite a period of time, was practically screaming suspicious.

I stopped and immediately turned to the offending bush, but it sat there. Like nothing was out of the ordinary. I gave it one last glare and turned back to head over to the corner store. It hadn't even been a whole five minutes when I felt that I was being followed again. I stopped and turned, but the bush quivered in the wind. I shrugged it off this time and continued on my way, but the same darn feeling kept pestering me.

I ignored it this time.

I don't want to consider myself paranoid, and the whole pink smoke business that had happened yesterday told me otherwise. I just wasn't the same after it had happened. I let out a sigh, and continued. "I don't ever want to experience that again…"

A rustle brought me out of my musings, and I turned back to see that the bush had somehow found it's roots on the pavement. I blinked. That just doesn't make sense no matter how you look at it. I stood there, staring at for some time before reluctantly turning back to continue on my way to the convenience store, muttering under my breath. "This isn't happening right?"

Another ten minutes of my bush stalker, I was pretty sure it was stalking me by now, rustling after me, I heard a loud 'hahi'. That made me pause, stopping to ponder if I was now hearing things. I shook my head. "That can't be possible, I am a perfectly healthy being, I am not crazy and I don't think I am paranoid."

I then continued, only to stop at heavy breathing. I frowned and slowly turned around, only to be met with the bush stalker. "Heavy breathing? From a bush?"

I took a step closer to it, and it started quivering. There was no wind at the moment, so that crossed off that idea. "You know, that's just plain weird. I get a bush stalking me, not to mention on the pavement, and there is some weird sounds, heavy breathing included. That doesn't make any sense."

I had the desire to pull the bush off the ground, and I complied. Only for the pink smoke to make it's appearance, again. "What the hell?"

"Hahi? Cannon-kun!" My frown deepened when I was met face to face with a pretty woman. I won't deny it, and I know pretty when I see one. Her eyes widened as she took in my appearance. "Oh! It must be Lambo-chan's weapon, desu!"

"Huh?" Was the only thought out reply that I could actually come up with. I shook my head. "Nevermind that, but who are you?"

"Eh? Cannon-kun doesn't know me?" The woman looked slightly offended with my comment. I only gave her a stare. She sighed. "My name's Haru, desu."

"How do you know my name anyway, Haru?" I questioned as soon as her answer was out.

Haru looked like she was fighting the blush that had already spread across her cheeks. "H-Haru knows, desu!"

"That's not an answer." I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"It is!" She shot at me, looking completely angry. Was she bipolar or something? It sure seemed so… Haru had crossed her arms and began ranting off. "I can't believe you're so insensitive to women, Cannon-kun! You're way worse than Gokudera!"

I blinked. So this pretty woman was having drama flick problems? "So, you like this Gokudera?"

I had to admit that I was pretty amused with the near spit-take that she did. She then ranted off again, with a bigger blush on her face than her previous one. I waved the matter off, and shot another question at her. "Then tell me, Haru, how is it that you know English?"

"Eh? We all had to learn English during school, and it wasn't until you came by that we polished it up. Reborn-chan also backed the idea up, saying something about Tsuna-kun having a lot of languages under his belt." Haru looked thoughtful as she explained.

I let everything sink in, putting the information away for later reference. I opened my mouth in order to ask another question when the pink smoke appeared. I cursed. "Goddamnit! Don't I have any sort of control over my situation?!"

"Hahi!? …" I blinked as I was face to face with a very familiar face. The girl noticed my stare and started fidgeting and began spouting gibberish, of which I could hardly decipher as Japanese, and bowed altogether.

I blinked, already lost count on how many times I had done it, and stared for quite a bit longer. My stomach then decided that it was high time that I put something into my mouth. I agreed and turned to leave for the convenience store…

_A few days later, I managed to tell her that I didn't like it when I was being stalked, and she stopped. She looked disheartened, but if you weren't clear on your intentions with these types of people then you'd be stalked for eternity. Ah well, but this is different. The stalking (I'm pretty sure that it is someone stalking me) is way more intentional than being __random__. I still don't know who it could be. But at least they don't watch me from my window._

… _At least I don't think so…_

_Great… extensive paranoia for self-defense is needed…_

_P.S. Disguises are in order ASAP_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for **_Kuroi Rin, Natsumo _**and **_Kei _**for reviewing! :D Here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't sleep at night (and <em>_no__ I am not an insomniac). I blame the pink stuff that has haunted me up until three days ago (I think this is what you would call __being on edge__). And it isn't just that, almost at every loud sound I jump (which is not normal). So I (being the usual, whatever the usual is for me now), took a walk outside, in the middle of the night. I know, must be the most dumbest idea ever conjured up from my control center called my brain, but believe it or not, it has helped me to maintain my nerves. No loud sounds, no clattering, no jumping six feet into the air and passing out for at least fifteen minutes (that one __did not__ happen, I was going for the flow)._

_It was on the second day, yesterday, when I ventured back into the Namimori Middle district. Before any questions arise, I have no clue on why I decided to go there. My best (and lamest) guess would be the magnetic pull. Haha, no. That would just have to consist of me being made out of metal, which I am not._

_Anyway, I reached the gates and…_

I stood there for exactly thirty minutes, staring. It was likely my brain was over-reacting, but the school was lifeless. Not a single soul was seen for miles and miles.

"Great, now I'm being medieval." I slapped my hand onto my face. Not the most pleasant experience. I then continued to stare at the school, but this time with a purpose, hallelujah! "Should I enter the school grounds? Should I not?"

I then decided to use the primary game of _eenie meenie miney moe_ to decide for me.

I, once again, had no idea why I decided to do that… must be the lack of sleep…

Five minutes passed by and I was reluctant to acknowledge the decision to go into the school grounds. It took me two minutes, _two_, to _just_ enter the school grounds, and the rest of the guilt washed away when I did so. And that's when these two weird people, correction: women; weird women, land in front of me. Out of the sky.

I blinked then looked to where they had come from, and what do you know? There wasn't anything there.

"I must be hallucinating…" I muttered under my breath.

The weird women began talking, in Japanese, out of all the languages, it had to be _Japanese_. They weren't even _Japanese_! So I did my part, and stared at them. For good measure, I made sure I had a deadpan look. It seemed that my intentions worked, and their irritation was rising by the second. Hah, that is what you get for speaking Japanese! I've hardly done any studying since my last stop, and their speech was all garbled.

I feel like I have failed my ego…

I then did the next best action and walked off in a different direction, absentmindedly wondering on why they had pink hair. It faintly reminded me of the smoke, of which I was pretty sure that I missed now. A weird thought for a weird thought, huh.

I didn't get very far when the women, with their pink hair, appeared in front of me. I was mildly surprised at their speed. You don't see anybody _this_ fast. I glanced back at their previous spot, the back at them. One of them spoke then started attacking, and I could do very little against her speed. I'm not some _Jack of all trades_, even though it sounded pretty awesome, to be able to do some kick-ass move in those action movies that my parents watch on every Friday night. I did not stay awake to see one of their movies, hidden in the corner of the living room with the armchair as my only shield… nope, not at all.

I blacked out on the third hit, thinking I should have at least blocked her attacks with my chopsticks, tucked away in my breast pocket that was self-made.

The next time I regained consciousness, I noticed that I wasn't alone. What happened to my alone time? I sighed, unintentionally catching a few of their attentions. They spoke, again it was Japanese. Why? Because it was goddamn Japan, that's why. I muttered under my breath after letting out a breath. "Damnit!"

I ignored them, and drew up my knees towards my chest as I stared at the iron on the floor. Was it just me, or was this the most predictable spy gear of lasers? A bit more of staring at it, and I concluded that this was indeed some high-tech infrared laser. "Why the hell do they have this in a Middle School?"

"Because this is the Ring Conflict."

"I see," I blinked, then did a take back. I turned my head around, nearly cracking my neck in the process, and stared at who spoke. I was met with a hitman dressed baby, with the biggest and deepest obsidian eyes I have ever seen. I did another take back, then turned around, muttering. "The baby talked… it talked… Just how old is it anyway? Two?... I am definitely losing it now…"

"No you're not losing it."

I glanced at the baby warily. "I should be asking how you know English, because kids born in Japan only know Japanese."

"That is because I am the number one hitman." He said. Well that clears that he actually can speak, English no less.

"… hitman?" I paled. I swear the baby smirked! Are they even, logically, able to smirk at the age of two? "I am definitely losing it."

Hitmans, if what the dictionary stated is true, are supposed to be men who go kill for a living. Not a baby. I groaned as I dropped my head into my hands. "I don't know if I should be crying tears of joy that I find someone who can speak English, or crying for my end…"

"As much as I'd love to talk with you, I have other plans." He turned away and began to walk over to a group of people, and was that another baby? _With a gun?_

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me?" I questioned, slightly in relief, and slightly in misery at the loss of a talking partner. I didn't receive an answer, much to my disappointment, so I returned to doing my staring at the infrared lasers. From my knowledge, they were usually there to detect and set an alarm off. Police would then be able to hound the criminal in the fifteen minutes from the time the alarm was set off. At least that was how the action movies went… I sighed and got up to stretch. I had to wonder on why these people were stuck in here, a Middle School wouldn't be able to have infrared lasers, so this could just be a dud. I glanced around and that was when I saw it. I don't know why I had not seen something that _huge_, but my eyes weren't deceiving me, I even made sure to rub out the last bits of sleep from them before I headed outside today. But the TV screen, as huge as the wall of the school, was definitely there. I swore. "What the fuck?"

I turned to look at the rest of the people who were in here, all had turned their attention towards me. That was embarrassing, really embarrassing. I paid no heed to them, instead I focused my attention on the baby from before, his attention fixated on the screen. Which didn't make any sense. Sure there was a huge TV there, but it was turned off. What could be on there that I didn't know of? I cleared my throat. "Mr. Hitman?"

The baby turned, and I swear there was a glint in his eyes. I pushed the thought away as I focused on the matter at hand.

"What's on the screen?" I pointed to the TV screen.

He smirked. "A battle."

I frowned. "Battle?"

"Do you want to see?" The other baby was shouting something at the baby, but he obviously ignored him. The Doctor kept his mouth shut but he had some sort displeasure in his expression.

I kept my look even, as I sent glances at the empty TV screen. Did I want to know? My side that had been heavily affected by the pink smoke decided that it was something worth to see. And my adventure sense didn't let up for a second. So it was safe to claim that my rational thoughts had already flown out the window. A comforting thought, no? "Yeah, I want to see the show."

I swear the smirk widened on the cherubic face. The next thing I knew I was clutching my head in pain. The cause? A green mallet, with yellow eyes. "Great, now I'm personifying weapons…"

I jumped at the explosion that shook the ground, and I glanced around wildly at the sounds that erupted. Had this been going on since I had stepped foot into this place? How had I not noticed? I jumped at another loud explosion and, somehow, I had found the TV screen. People were shouting and they were yelling and it was all garbled, because it was in Japanese.

Somehow that dulled the whole 'going crazy' effect, but, whatever.

I looked down at the baby in front of me, I bet I looked like a madman but I could care less, and pointed to the screen that adorned the school wall, like it wasn't such a big deal that it was there. "Why the hell are they fighting?"

"I did tell you that this was a battle." He stated, tipping his fedora down.

… Was that an air of coolness? Surrounding a baby?

… I must have passed the _Nutcase_ level….

The shouting grabbed my attention, and I looked up to see a group of kids making their way to the middle of the battered schoolyard. Something akin to flames were shooting out of a guy's hand…

Wait.

Backtrack.

"Is that _fire_?!" I looked down at the kid, my voice tinging on hysteria.

"And if I said so?" He glanced at me.

I was pretty sure that I considerably paled at the thought. I feel like I am light-headed for some reason… My attention was then taken by a huge crash, where the wall had been destroyed. I couldn't stand it anymore, and passed out.

I then woke up, only to find myself in a room…

_of course I had started panicking when I didn't recognize it, but the baby from before brought me back to reality (and by that I mean he smashed my head with a green mallet, how I didn't die from such a hit was beyond me). He offered to offer an explanation for the events that had occurred (which definitely __not__ a dream apparently), but I had out right refused, and practically ran out of the house in order to head home._

_I should have realized the signs, but ignorance is bliss… right?_

_P.S. Don't ever come near a talking baby, it could be the end of your sanity._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin, Flowmo _**and **_Kei_** for reviewing! :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>You know how you hate something, and do everything in your willpower <em>_just__ to avoid it? Well, that's what I did (except mine was out of pure fear, and the subject of avoidance was the other end of Namimori, where Namimori Middle was located). So far it was working (and by that, my daily life went from going to school and going back home immediately), that is until two days ago._

_Sometimes, I question if my life was ever simple as it used to be._

_So two days ago…_

I had to head over to some market, on the other end of Namimori, because the damn eggs where I live ended up being sold out. Sold out! Does a market sell out? I mean, sure they can, but _every single one of them_? That's like saying that: 'sorry we're out of cheeseburgers, please come again tomorrow'. Anyways, so I had to move my legs to go buy some eggs, since my mom needed them for dinner. And being the well behaved son of an educated family, I had gone out to fulfill the wish.

Oh, I hate my morals sometimes…

I reached the, god forsaken, place and immediately found the market with the goods. I was thanking the gods, or whatever was out there, for saving me from further pain.

"Now all I have to do is grab the eggs and run out of this place." I muttered, speeding through the entrance. I didn't waste another second in the market after I paid for the eggs, and hightailed out of there.

I must have looked like a criminal….

I was almost halfway to my place, when I heard yelling coming from the other side of the street. I should've blamed my curiosity, because, I ended up going to the source of the yells. And life must have had _tons_ of surprises for me. Since I was met with a kid drowning in the river. I stared for a while longer, before making my way down the slope and heading towards where the kid was drowning.

"I must be crazy… wait, this is a normal thing," I muttered. "yup, a totally normal thing to save a drowning guy."

I wouldn't be able to sit down, knowing that I have consciously killed a person if I left now.

Placing the eggs down on the bank, I made my way towards the guy, calling out to him. "Hold on, I'm coming! Oh wait… you might not know English, but I'm coming!"

"H-help!" I stood there, staring hard, in disbelief. Somewhere in this Japanese speaking world, there was a guy who knew English! This must be my lucky day! Now, for sure, I couldn't let him die on my conscious!

With a new vigor, I made my way towards the flailing guy and managed to pull him above the surface. "Finally! Someone else who knows English!"

"E-eh?" I dragged the soaked boy onto the bank and looked him over. Categorized as a nerd with those kinds of glasses, but his red hair looked awesome! I felt accomplished somehow.

I stuck out my hand, a grin on my face. "I'm Cannon! What's your name?"

I can't believe it! I'm actually having a conversation in Japan, with a Japanese resident!

The guy looked up, his green eyes wary, but took my hand all the same. "I'm I-Irie S-Shoichi,"

"Shoichi's your first name, right?" I questioned. It couldn't be too bad to ask such a thing, after all I was still getting the hang of the Japanese language. Though I had made progress on it.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered. It may have just me, but I swear this guy was flitty. But I didn't ponder on it for too long, and instead basked in actually _talking_ to someone.

"Sweet! Well, I'm going to call you Shoichi, fair enough?" I laughed as I shook his hand enthusiastically.

"O-ok," We then went off, walking towards my house. I still had the eggs to drop off. After introducing my new friend to my mom, I went out to spend the day with him.

"So where do you want to go, Shoichi?" I asked, glancing at the red head beside me.

"How about the Namimori Shrine?" He suggested.

I frowned. "Why there?"

"Ah, w-well, I usually go there at this time of day." He pointed out.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, but where do you want to go after that?"

"Then to my house?" He offered.

I blinked, nodding at the thought. "Ok, sounds good. Let me call my mom then."

I took out my cell phone and immediately dialed home. I told my mom that I was to go to Shoichi's house after the Namimori Shrine, and that I didn't know when I'd get back. She was totally fine with it, that was their selling points, always letting me keep my space. I shut my phone closed and grinned at Shoichi. "Alright, let's go!"

He gave a shaky smile in return, as he nodded, leading the way to the shrine. It wasn't long until we did reach it. It was like every shrine I had seen in the _How to Learn Japanese: 1-2-3_, quite a typical one. The only difference here was that there was a purple bazooka in the center. That was quite strange, you don't see a weapon in Namimori everyday.

"Hey Shoichi, does Namimori have a bazooka in their shrines?" I asked, edging closer towards the said weapon.

No one answered.

I turned slightly to look at the red haired friend of mine. "Shoichi?"

His yell took me by surprise. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

That was when I felt that I was pushed. Everything went into slow motion then. Me falling towards the bazooka, Shoichi looking pained, and then the all too familiar pink smoke clouding my vision. It then fast forwarded, and I found myself in a forested clearing when the smoke cleared. I sat there, dumbfounded. I managed to pep-talk myself to know what exactly happened. "I agreed to go with Shoichi to the shrine… that's when we came across the bazooka… Shoichi pushed me…"

I blinked, letting the last statement sink in. "He pushed me…"

I should feel angry, hatred even, but I couldn't discern my emotion. I let out a sigh and got up off the ground, patting off the dirt off them. "Damn, I just got backstabbed… I don't think I enacted anyone's revenge… okay, maybe that weird girl decided to get back at me for putting her down so rudely…"

I shook my head and began walking off. "Well then, just where the hell am I?"

Looking around, I decided on a random direction and set off. This whole place felt _off_, nothing seemed to be _wrong_, just _off_. The answer came a few minutes later, when a whole bunch came flying towards me, with colorful flames spouting from their shoes and weapons. I stared at them, they stared back, and I broke the silence. "What is wrong with your fashion sense?"

They then started yelling, but it was all garbled nonsense. Why? Well, it was in Japanese.

What the hell?

I mean, they don't even _look_ Japanese!

"Did Japanese become a national language while I was stuck in my hole of a room?" I asked aloud. Not really getting any answers, at least not the kinds that were spoken in English.

The group of flying people then began shouting amongst themselves, and in all honesty, I found it quite hilarious. Maybe I should watch a movie in a random language that I do not know of, I'm sure it would definitely kill a lot of time off of my hands…

Then one of them flew over and knocked me out, I was pretty sure that this happened somewhere else too… but god did it hurt! Did they have to hit me round the head with their weapon?

That was my last thought before blacking out.

I woke up two days later…

_and that is where I am currently, in some room that could beat the luxuries of a five-star hotel in America (I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have a room this huge, especially when you have those stuck-up rich people practically living in the rooms, no joke, but that's a tale for another time). You must be wondering how I have my journal with me, well, the answer to that is pretty simple. I had grabbed it before I headed out with Shoichi (my feelings for him are still null)._

_The food is pretty good here, but I could live without the marshmallows on the side._

_The guy (I think his name was Lippi or something), said that if the marshmallows weren't gone then the Boss would become really angry. Of course I complied and managed to eat them clean, but I'm starting to get sick of them._

_I still have no idea what to do, or where I am for that matter._

_P.S. That Lippi dude feels familiar…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments! I was smiling myself to nonsense after reading them! :D Thanks to** _Natsumo, Kuroi Rin, Kei _**and **_Guest_ **(you must have a name dear friend :P) for reviewing! xD**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what's going on anymore. I swear that I have been here for more than a month, but I haven't gotten a single call from my parents, yelling at me to where I have gone (I've lost count on how many times I have stared at my phone now).<em>

_On the other hand, my life so far has been a real bore (I've even hallucinated once or twice just to have something weird happen). I've also begun to wonder on why the pink smoke never returned. It always does (no doubt about it, and this is coming from a person who has experienced it first hand). I ended up using my free time (too much free time) on working on my self-defense skills with my chopsticks (I don't go anywhere without them anymore), and the little improvement is hardly anything to be impressed by. I mean, boxing kangaroos sound more impressive (but they don't exist do they? It has too much of a __fictional__ feel to it)._

_I have also made a schedule (of some sort) for exercising, since I'm not allowed to go out of the room (I find that rule weird, they take care of me, yet I can't go out. Especially during a 'lockdown' a few weeks ago. I might just as well have been in a prison). They even gave me a new set of clothes (I have no idea with what they did to my other one). If I were to actually describe my current caretaker, it would be weird._

_Suits him just fine._

_Speaking of my caretaker, I had recently gone and met up with him, earlier today (which surprised me, usually I wouldn't be able to meet face to face with him, and have all these servants come over, but he made an exception this time it seems…). Some random guy came in (I don't give a care for what his name was, Lippi was suspiciously missing, I haven't seen him at all lately), and stated that I was to meet with this 'Bakugan-sama' or something (now that I think about it, everyone that I have been in contact with lately have been speaking English, it hardly surprises me anymore, though my Japanese could still use some polishing)._

_I was then taken (with or without my consent, in other words, I didn't have a say in this)…_

into a different, spacious, room. What was this guy? Some crazy rich bastard? Glancing around, I didn't pay any attention to what was being said between the servant and Bakugan-sama. The word 'spacious' would be ashamed with how big this place was. The whole layout was like one of those new condos in America, except they completely bypassed the walls.

"This is crazy." I muttered as I looked over at the potted plant. I couldn't decide if it was fake or not.

"Oh, Cannon-kun~" I looked up to see an albino man, or was that dyed hair? His smile stretched across his face. I absentmindedly took note of the purple tattoo he had under his eye. A definitely weird guy. He waved me over. "Quick! Come here, come here!"

I frowned. "Who are you again?"

"Mou~ you don't know your caretaker?" The guy pouted. I found that kind of hard to believe, silence was my only option in this argument. His smile returned and he waved me over again. "Nevermind that! Come here, Cannon-kun~"

I resisted the urge to sigh and made my way over, pushing the thought of being an obedient dog to the back of my mind. "What is it?"

"I want you to meet some people!" He cheered, he was too old for that right? Pointing to the screen in front of him. I took this moment to look at the dessert in front of him, wondering on where the hell he had gotten it from. That much ice cream in a sundae was sure enough to freeze your brain.

… Were those _marshmallows_?

The source of all those _marshmallows_ that I had with _every single meal_ was this man?

… Wait, he did say he was my caretaker a few moments ago, didn't he?

Crap.

This time, I let myself sigh, rubbing my face. "Aw, what's wrong, Cannon-kun? Are you feeling sick?"

Yes, yes I am very much sick of marshmallows right now. I shook my head, a tight smile on my face. "No, nothing like that at all, Bakugan-sama."

Silence reigned the room.

I swear it just got colder…

"What did you say, Cannon-kun~" Scratch that, it dropped down to freezing.

I blinked and frowned slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

A crackle formed from the general area of the desk, and I looked over to see what it was. I didn't spend my time watching the screen, but my attention was immediately taken by deep obsidian eyes. I did a double check, just to make sure that I was not seeing something delusional. And I wasn't. The baby from back then, if my memory served me correctly, who stated that he was a hitman.

"Cannon-kun~" I turned my attention back to my caretaker, Bakugan-sama, and unintentionally took a step back. His face was creepy, what else was I supposed to do? "What did you call me?"

"Erm…" I could feel my skin begin to warm under the pressure. I made sure to avoid his gaze, a sharp amethyst than flints of red. "B-Bak-Bakugan-sa-ma?"

"And who told you this?" I flinched inwardly at the tone.

"U-Um… t-that's h-how I h-heard it..?" Why was it so hard speaking now? I spared a glance at the white haired man, then back down.

I heard a sigh, and the pressure lifted. If only slightly. "Come here, Cannon-kun,"

I looked up, pretty sure my eyes were wide in fear. The rest of the pressure was lifted and he jumped on me. I have to question again, how old was this man? He should be way too old for these kinds of actions… I was brought out of my thoughts when a hard squeeze was given. "Aw~ you're just too adorable~"

Huh?

"I wonder why I haven't gone after you before~"

What?

"You're reactions are so innocent~"

What the hell?

"I'm afraid that our time will have to be cut short, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~" Bakugan-sama dragged me over with him, an arm around my neck. "I need to be with my Cannon-kun~ Ciao~"

I blinked. That wasn't in English… He spoke in Japanese… Has my Japanese grown so much without me knowing?

Something was yelled over the speakers and I felt like I was being nuzzled. Oh wait, I was. I felt my stomach drop, and immediately started struggling. "W-What a-are y-you do-doing?!"

"Cuddling you, that's what!" He stated cheerfully. The screen was now off and I was left alone with this creepy albino.

God, or whatever you are out there,…

_do you seriously hate me? Just thinking about the incident makes me have the goosebumps, I swear he bit me somewhere on my shoulder… Agh! My brain is fried now! Completely!_

_I should state this here, and in future entries (I'm sure that I've also stated this in my past entries as well), but I am __not__ gay! Damnit! It'll take years! Years just to wash the feeling! Urk… the goosbumps are attacking again…_

_Other than… __that__, I have been told that I will not go out of the room. My taste of small freedom has been diminished into nothingness… Not like anything has changed… much._

_P.S. __Get away from the creep as far as possible! Throw the objects in the room if it comes down to it, just keep him away! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to **_Flowmo _**(I find that the location was irrelevant, since I don't know it either)**_, Kuroi Rin, Natsumo, TheFirstSnowflake _**(I'll keep it in mind, no promises though)****and **_Kei_** for reviewing! Love you guys! :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I know that I have been in the most awkward situations (it's a given), but would it blow the meter with this situation?<em>

_A few days ago, I was dragged out of my room (without being given a reason on __why__) and dumped in the darkest room yet (I swear, they must have had some lighting problems). But that wasn't what had gotten to me, it was the people inside (thankfully they spoke English, so I could understand them, but when they __didn't__ want me to __understand__ then they spoke in demented Spanish, those jerks…). For one, you don't see a girl in a tank of water, naked (I had thankfully not died of blood loss, which there was no blood by the way, and immediately turned away, red), and talking as if it was the most normal thing in the world (yeah right, if __that__ was normal then I would be gazillionaire in one night). Another thing, you don't normally meet with some weird guy holding a seriously demented stitched-up stuffed bunny everyday (he offered it, and as an American, I accepted it, even though the response was quite delayed), or the fact that there was some weird dude with some scary Hallowe'en mask (that would make all the American's at home jealous, even I was at some point…). The guy with the dark red hair often had disputes with the blue haired girl (the one in the tank), leaving the most sanest guy in the group, with bright cyan colored hair (what do they do? Dye their hair?)._

_I really didn't care for their names (and I still don't), but they made me memorize them. I think their reason was something that Bakugan-sama approved of me or something, but I could really care less._

_And memorize their names I did. The blue haired girl (a beauty by the way) was Bluebell, the guy who gave me the demented bunny was Daisy (I'm starting to have doubts on his gender), the cyan haired guy (and the sanest) was Kikyo, the guy who had the tendency to mouth off whenever he got the chance (yes, the guy that had the dark red hair, sort of reminded me of Shoichi) was Zakuro, and the guy with the awesomely scary Hallowe'en mask was… Torikabuto… I think._

_So that pretty much summed my first day with them, the rest was all annoying gibberish (where they wouldn't want me to understand anything, I'm starting to think that Bakugan-sama told them to keep me out of the real plans). It wasn't until yesterday when Daisy came in running (with another demented bunny, where he gets them, I have no idea) into the room with the most worried expression I have seen him wear (he has quite a lot of those too…), and speaking worriedly about something starting._

_It wasn't until earlier this morning…_

we all got transported into this weird ship-thing. I was not allowed to peek outside, and the pressure inside the room was killing me. I rather prefer my room, solitude was brain wracking but at least I wasn't being on guard most of the time, you just never know what would happen with this group…

We then stopped abruptly, and the jerking motion was the least pleasant thing that I have had to experience, and the door opened. The technology was amazing, by the way. "Huh?"

"So we've arrived," Zakuro stretched from where he sat. He got up and headed out. Everyone did so as well, and I followed, ignoring the banters that went on about the group.

"Cannon-kun~" I had no time to react as I was glomped.

"Gah! G-Get o-off!" I struggled, but I had no muscles, and no muscles meant no strength. Damnit! I should consider exercising more to gain more of them…

"Why should I?" Bakugan-sama questioned, I doubt he was even apologetic. Which reminds me… he wasn't in the weird ship-thing with the rest of us. "Anyways, I want you to hold this, don't drop it~"

He placed some weird thing in my arms, yet he didn't let go of me. Ignoring that fact, I took my time to look at the object in my arms. "What is this?"

"Oh just something that I need for today's game~" Bakugan-sama said.

Ignoring the uncomfortableness of him talking right into my ear, I questioned him. "Game?"

"Yes, a game with Vongola~" I nearly let the object fall, nearly. Thankfully, I reinforced my grip on it, so it wouldn't slip. If I heard, and if my memory served me, right, then it was basically this whole _Vongola_ business that started all my complications. It was what the kind man had first said to me, and I kept seeing pink smoke after pink smoke. Just what the heck was _Vongola_? "Vongola is a mafia group, Cannon-kun~"

I started. I had completely forgotten that he was here the whole time. It took me a while, after calming my heartrate, to find my voice. "A-a m-mafia group? Wait… you can read minds?"

"You were thinking out loud, Cannon-kun~" The grip around my neck tightened slightly. "It's dangerous to let others know what you are thinking~"

"R-right…" I had to fight the blood rushing to my cheeks. God, I'm flailing in what you call life.

"Ah they're here." Bakugan-sama let me go and went to stand in front of the group. And the said group immediately blocked my way, leaving me in the back of the group. I was pretty much confused on the way they acted, but stayed rooted to my spot. I was pretty sure that if I moved, I'd be in deep trouble. Bakugan-sama then spoke. "It's nice to see you in person, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Byakuran," Was what answered Bakugan – wait… he said _Byakuran_… so all this time I have been calling him the _wrong name_? I let out a sigh, continuing to listen to the conversation. I'd have to thank Kikyo, who took me up on teaching me Japanese. He said something about me learning the language would help me out, and he couldn't be more right than that. "Where's Cannon-san?"

I perked at my name. He was looking for me? Wow, I never really had anyone look for me… Bakugan-sama, I can't stop calling him that, gave a short chuckle. "Interested in my new pawn, are we now?"

Pawn… I feel like I have been grabbed out of reality and dumped into some predictable spy movie… oh wait… that makes him the bad guy… aw, crap.

"Byakuran," The tone gained a hard edge. Whoever was this Tsunayoshi, he seemed to know his politics really well.

"You're no fun, Tsunayoshi-kun~" I could imagine the pout that came with that statement. A huff and he called. "Cannon-kun, come here~"

The group parted, allowing me to go through and look at the other party. As soon as I appeared by Bakugan-sama's side, I was the center of attention. Since I was not used to such things, I did my best specialty: staring. I jolted when an arm was slung around my shoulders, and for the second time that day I had nearly dropped the weird cylinder. I turned and gave off an irritated sigh, of course Bakugan-sama would be the one who would do such things. "He's a cutie is he~"

The deadpan from the other group was tangible, and if the situation wasn't so dire, I would have definitely been amused. A red haired man stepped up and pushed his glasses up, I had the nagging feeling that I knew him from before… "Byakuran, I doubt Cannon would like that. He really isn't the type to have guys like you around him."

"Aw, Sho-chan~" Bakugan-sama dragged it longer than he usually did. "Since you've crossed me, Cannon-kun's my new best friend~"

Say what?

Sho-chan sighed. "Still, I suppose you haven't checked on what he is feeling have you?"

You must be a savior! A savior sent from the heaven's above!

"I don't need to~" Bakugan-sama waved the matter off.

Damn you!

"Now, why not get this game of choice started?" Bakugan-sama stated happily, taking the object from my hands. Freeing them of their deadweight. Thank the gods! I don't have to worry about dropping it anymore! I tuned what they were saying, concerning this game of _choice_, but soon listened in again when Sho-chan began yelling about him being a null, alongside this Spanner. Bakugan-sama then clapped happily, he's never short of happy this man… "Then it's settled, I'll allow you some time before the game begins, so you can get ready! The rest of the people would need to be in their designated watch area~"

"What about Cannon-sama!" Some fat dude yelled out from the crowd.

I did a takeback. Did he just place a '_-sama_' at the end of my name? If I remembered correctly from Kikyo's lessons, adding a '-sama' to the end of one's name gives the respect for their high status… last I checked, I didn't have such a status…

An arm slithered around my waist, causing me to jolt back to the present. It was followed by a small laugh. "He stays with me~"

I must have had some extremely worried look on my face when looking at the other group, otherwise their gaze wouldn't have hardened. Looking at them clearly, they seemed to be quite a rowdy bunch, but they looked good in suits... My gaze landed on the shortest guy there, not the baby. His face was grim, and he met my gaze. That was the last thing I saw before we disappeared.

I am now stuck in this room…

_rushing through my journal entry before the game starts. I don't want Bakugan-sama (I should seriously stop calling him that…) to look into what I have written in here. That would kind of ruin my secrecy of keeping things to myself._

_There's only five more minutes left until the game actually starts, I'd better end it here._

_P.S. I wonder if Shoichi and Sho-chan are related somehow…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to **_Natsumo, Kuroi Rin_ **and **_Kei_** for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I have finally escaped! No more coddling! No more glomping! No more marshmallows! No more <em>_anything__! I am so thrilled to have my freedom again, I can't put it in words!_

_You see after the battle (I spent the whole time with Bakugan-sama and his marshmallows… ugh…), which the Vongola lost, I had been lifted (by the one and only albino) and we went to go meet up with the Vongola. The disputes and unease in the air clashed, and it was then that another pretty girl showed up (what is up with these pretty girls coming up from nowhere?), and went against Bakugan-sama (that was the first time I had seen him so angry too… so he isn't all 'happy go lucky' then, huh). Some sort of drama flick happened right before my eyes (I had to make sure that I wasn't seeing something weird), and then everyone made a run for the machine that had brought them here._

_That was pretty much it._

_What I wasn't expecting was for a raven haired teen, with bandages, to grab me and make a run for it. I was too stupefied to even make a sound. I had later learned that his name was Yamamoto Takeshi, a guy who took the love of something to a whole different level. The rest took Takeshi's introduction as their cue to introduce themselves… well at least the short guy did…_

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi gave a smile as he held out his hand. I looked down at his hand then up at him, taking it into my grip. His smile grew in warmth, it could easily give warmth in a cold place that smile… "it's nice to meet you in person, Cannon-kun."

How did he know my name again? Oh… right, Bakugan-sama had been saying my name for quite a while now…

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi," I managed to give my own smile.

"Ah, you can just call me Tsuna," Tsuna gave a laugh. "my name can be quite the mouthful, aha~"

So he knows that too… I gave a small laugh. "Is that so? Well, I must say that suit looks quite good on you, Tsuna."

His reaction was amusing, and adorable. However it was cut short when a yell cut through. "Why you! Don't get the Tenth all flustered! If you do anything wrong, I swear I'll– !"

Tsuna immediately turned to the silverette and calmed him down. "Gokudera-kun! It's alright! He just complimented me, that's all!"

The guy clicked his tongue but calmed down nonetheless. I waited for him to introduce himself, but he didn't. So I ended up taking matters into my own hands. "I'd love to get to know you all, seeing as I would be stuck with all of you for the next, oh I don't know, say two hours?"

"Two hours?" Tsuna gave a small frown.

I shrugged. "It's a saying."

He nodded and turned to coax the silverette, who had given in and grit out an introduction. "Gokudera Hayato, right hand man of the Tenth."

Slowly the rest of the group put in their two cents in. The extremely loud guy was Sasagawa Ryohei, his sister was, the auburn haired girl, Kyoko. The girl beside her was Haru, I recall hearing her name before, but I shrugged it off. The pink haired woman was Bianchi, Hayato's sister apparently. There was another girl, her name was Dokuro Chrome, again I have had the feeling that I had heard her name somewhere before… not to mention that she looked familiar… her eyepatch, on the other hand was pretty cool. The guy in the farthest from the group was Hibari Kyoya, the man beside him was Kusakabe Tetsuya, his pompadour… was a whole different level of weird. There were two children with another man, the man was Fuuta and the kids were Lambo, with an afro, and I-Pin, the Chinese martial artist. I wasn't expecting that either… Another teen male that had come with Tsuna was Basil, I had to ponder on whether that was a plant name or something… it seemed familiar. The girl that had appeared out of nowhere, and pissed of Bakugan-sama, was Uni. Her Uncle was Mr. Hitman, Reborn. There was a blonde man, with the most casual clothes I've seen all day, called Cavallone Dino. The fat dude from before was Giannini, a mechanic along with Spanner and Irie Shoichi.

I stared harder at Shoichi. "Irie Shoichi? As in the guy I had saved from drowning from the river?"

A lot of surprised exclaims went around, and soon everybody was staring at the red head. I felt bad with bringing the spotlight on him, but it felt good to not be at the center of attention. Man… I am such a selfish person, aren't I?

The red head gave a wry grin. "It seems that you have connected the dots all by yourself, Cannon."

"No, not really, I've only been hitting walls here and there, and I've only recently been able to complete learning Japanese with Kikyo." I huffed, crossing my arms childishly.

"Ah, that would make sense." Shoichi nodded.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for pushing me towards that bazooka." I pointed out, Shoichi merely smiled at me. Very irritating.

Tsuna cut in. "Bazooka?! You mean Lambo's bazooka?!"

"I don't know whose bazooka it was, but it was definitely a bazooka." I shrugged, scratching my head in thought. These names seemed really familiar, I couldn't place my finger on them.

Tsuna had turned to Shoichi and demanded an answer for this, and the red head was surprisingly taking it well. "It was this era's Cannon's wish, to come into the Vongola much earlier than he had done here."

"But we could have prevented him from entering into the mafia!" Tsuna wailed.

"True, but as a friend, I was sworn to bring him here." Shoichi sighed, ruffling his hair. "Sometimes I don't even know what he's thinking up."

"But still!" Ah, it seemed that Tsuna was running out of points.

That's right, I needed answers, and I needed them now. I turned to Reborn. "Mr. Hitman,"

"No need to be so formal, Cannon," Reborn smirked, I still couldn't get used to that. It just wasn't logically possible.

"A force of habit is all it is," I waved the matter off, and looked him dead in the eye, serious. "I'm rather curious on whether you'll offer that explanation I had denied last time."

Was it me, or did the smirk grow wider?

My mind is playing tricks on me again…

"You won't chicken out this time would you?" He questioned.

I sighed. "As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I won't be able to rest quietly if I don't have an explanation for all the… phenomenon that I have been experiencing."

"You sound like you have had more than one or two experience," Reborn stated.

"I'm not one to deny the weird stuff I have encountered." I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a breath. I was then aware of the eerie silence that had taken over the group. I switched back to English. "I'd very much like to speak with you alone."

Turns out, Reborn wasn't the only one who knew English. But I didn't pay any heed to any of the outbursts and waited for the answer that I would receive. Reborn tipped his hat. "Alright, but then you'd have to promise that you would give an explanation to Tsuna afterwards."

"Crystal," I then followed him farther, so that no one would hear us.

He told me everything, what the Vongola was, who Tsuna was, who everyone was. He then went on to explain on what they had gone through, trail after trail. I admit, I had to feel some pity towards the brunette. Reborn then went on about what they were currently going through, and what exactly went on while I had been in my little world. He finished his explanation, and I stayed quiet for a while. "So, let me get this straight, Bakugan-sama here is the all-round bad guy that you were trying to beat earlier, and it's because of him you are stuck in what you call a 'parallel future' that is situated at exactly nine years later. Is that correct so far?"

I received a nod, and I continued. "And here, nine years later, you all, of this era, are at war with Bakugan-sama, who wants to take over the whole of the Universe, and has control over every other future that is known, right?"

Another nod. "So, Tsuna, being _the_ Vongola Decimo, was brought here, by his nine year later form, to defeat Bakugan-sama, because he has the Vongola Rings, which were destroyed in this era, thus not completing the Trinisette."

"His future self has stated that Tsuna has more possibilities than himself," Reborn spoke up. "and that's according to Irie."

"I see…" I nodded thoughtfully. So far everything fit snugly into place. "And this… bazooka, how does it come into play?"

"The ten year later bazooka is a time travel device created by the Bovinos." Reborn stated.

"Another mafia?" I asked.

"Of course," Was all he said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "And what exactly does this time travel machine do?"

"You've already experienced it." I let the statement sink in, thinking back to all my misadventures…

Darn, so all of that was the future?

"Yes everything you've experienced was the future, ten years into the future to be exact."

I looked down at the infant hitman warily. "Was I thinking out loud again?"

Reborn smirked. "No, I'm a mind reader."

"Ha, no." I waved it off. "Anyways, thanks for telling me."

"Nothing is free in this world." He stated.

"And I need to know this, why?" I questioned, with a raised brow.

"I want to know your half of the story." We had a stare down for a while.

I then decided to break it with a question. "My side of the story?"

"From the moment you had been brought into this era." He answered.

"Oh… that," I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, after I had been pushed towards the bazooka, I was kidnapped by these flying people. After that, I had been confined in a bedroom, until that time I was called down to Bakugan-sama's office, or whatever it was. I was then placed back in the room, until I was dumped into a room with the group of weird people. And today, you should know the rest."

Reborn was silent for a while. "You must have a sense of humor."

"Pardon?" I asked, unsure if he was talking about my explanation or not.

"To call Byakuran, Bakugan-sama, even though you perfectly well know his name." He smirked.

I blinked, and I couldn't help but grin back. "Haven't you heard? Old habits die hard."

We had a short pep talk afterwards, and soon returned to the group immediately. Though unfortunately I had…

_blacked out, when I was whacked round my head. I have no freakin' clue on why I was whacked, but I do know that my attacker was none other than Kyoya. That just doesn't make any sense. What confuses me even more is that I was practically dragged with his group to the Namimori Middle in this era. Dino, the kind man he was, explained to me why he had brought me here… though I don't remember the reasons, since I was busy fuming on being knocked out for how many times now? Three times? Seems legit._

_Daisy had appeared here and Kyoya had taken care of him. He then turned to some sort of lizard, and all these handcuffs seemed to come out of nowhere, and thus R.I.P Daisy. Short and crude. I kinda felt sorry for him, but then again, we weren't that close._

_Dino explained how the flame system worked, and went through all the details concerning them. He even gave me a reference on the Tenth Vongola Generation, Tsuna and company. His explanations were quite easy to follow._

_Kyoya on the other hand, came bursting through the door of the roof (not so long ago) and is now currently trying to beat the crap out of Dino (I feel sorry for the man). Tetsuya and Romario (both right hand men of the two battling) were standing to one side and talking to each other (while I decided that hiding would be the best choice, so I can write this entry)._

_I hope Tsuna and the rest of the others are okay, I can't help but feel indebted to him. But on the bright side, I can finally piece together everything._

_Knowledge hadn't felt so good._

_P.S. Bakugan-sama must be stuffing his face with marshmallows right now…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin_ **for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I honestly have no idea on what I have just seen!<em>

_Okay, backtrack to a few days ago… Everyone come out of their separation alive and the message was somehow relayed that there was going to be a showdown with Tsuna and Bakugan-sama (I was only half paying attention up until this point). So then we had to be transported back to the past (home, sweet home), and then Reborn had instructed (I found out much later that Reborn was Tsuna's home tutor that specifically came from Vongola Nono, the Ninth Boss of the Vongola) Tsuna to conjure up the First Boss of Vongola._

_Now I have to admit that I have been in some weird crap, but to conjure up a dead person? It could be possible if you have those psychic (yes I believe in those too) people, but we had no such thing. So how the hell did it happen? With a ring of course._

_The process? Will it._

_That was some pretty weird crap… and I do mean weird._

_What took me aback was the striking resemblance between Tsuna and the First Boss of the Vongola (Reborn had supplied that his name was Giotto di Vongola). I was pretty sure that I had been switching glances between the two (it couldn't hurt to check carefully, right?) for an hour, and I had come to the conclusion that he must be Tsuna's birth father (don't ask, my brain has received quite a lot of damage recently)._

_Giotto (other than being a bland-ish cool guy) was rather curious (I doubt that anyone else saw this fact as they were too busy to comprehend that there was someone with such a high status in front of them, spirit or not). I think he caught my stares and sent discreet glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking (well too bad for you old man, I have adapted to understand everything around me, so hah!). I think I also imagined a subtle frown on him (not something good for the complexion, old man, not good), but it could be my imagination._

_Well anyways, the good stuff came afterwards. They kept appearing, testing Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola Tenth Generation, and I was literally having fun in watching what happened… at least the ones that I knew were happening… But then 'unexpected' became my new friend without my notice. It started with me going home (I can't put in words on how much I've missed it)…_

and I had immediately gone to take a shower, I don't think I'll ever get the life worth of grime off of me but it was a start. And to sum up my showering experience: it was bliss. "Oh how I've missed you~"

It wasn't long until I had finished and stepped out of the tub. I dried myself up and hooked the towel around my nether regions. Satisfied that it wouldn't fall off, I opened the bathroom door.

Only to close it back again and lock it.

Why?

It seems like the ghosts of the First Generation seemed to take residence in my room.

Why it's the plural of _ghost_?

There were at least seven heads when I counted.

How do I know it's the _First Generation_?

Apparently Giotto was there, so I let the dots connect themselves.

"I'm not insane right?" I slid down the bathroom door, my head in my hands. Just to be sure, I did a small test. "Okay then, what's one plus one? Two, right? Good I'm _not_ insane."

With a sigh I heaved myself up from my crouched position and searched through the cabinets of my bathroom. I had a pair of extra clothes stuffed in here, in case somebody came barging through my room and decided that it would do the world good for them to grace me with their presence… I had a lot of friends in America who did that, but they usually gave a yell to let me know that I was indeed having friends over for no apparent reason. But a ghost, and his companions? Not my cup of tea.

"Damnit! I'm starting to sound British!" I muttered, finally finding my clothes that I had stuffed in the back of the cupboard. I swiftly changed into my clothes, sweatpants, socks, a T-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt. Of course I also had undergarments, but really you don't need to know that. Making sure I was presentable enough, I opened the door again and entered my room. The ghosts had not moved from their spots, which was creepy in a way… "So do I need to know the reason that you all decided to enter into my room without my permission?"

They all stared.

I stared back.

Then the silence was broken when the red haired tattooed man spoke. "He really does look like him."

"I knew there was a resemblance, but for it to be this _far_…" Giotto muttered with a sigh.

"Aha~ who knew that we would find someone like him, 400 years into the future!" The Japanese man laughed cheerily.

"Yare, yare, this is really troublesome," The green haired man stated lazily, running a hand through his hair.

"Nufufufu, God must really hate you, Giotto," The blue haired man smirked, turning towards the blonde man.

"Don't use God's name in vain Daemon," The man with the priest robes reprimanded the previous man with a disapproving tone. He earned a glare, but it didn't seem to affect him so much.

"Interesting," The platinum blonde man smirked as he kept analyzing me. It felt creepy, like how it was so similar to Kyoya's analytical stare… ugh…

That aside, I was wondering if it was a good thing on learning Japanese after all, or whether I should be pissed because they were talking about me like I wasn't there… or more like analyzing me like some weird specimen…

"So," I started lamely, but it was successful in gaining their attention. "should I know who you guys are referring to, or… pretend this never happened and you guys can just poof out of here… you know… like real ghosts should do after they scare the crap out of someone… ?"

Talking for that one minute of my life must have been a waste of my breath, since I was ignored.

They returned to their mutters and at some point I stopped caring if they were in my room, and found my homework on my desk. Might as well do something productive rather than standing there glaring at nothing. While rummaging through my bag for a pencil, you never know where they go those damn pencils, I hadn't noticed that one of the ghosts had drifted over to where I was. Not until, of course, it was too late.

"You're not doing these questions right," I jumped in my seat, startled, and turned, wide eyed, to the one beside me. Turns out it was Mr. Platinum Blonde. "He was way better at math than you are."

Should I feel insulted? … that didn't sound right… a dead man was insulting me… still, I felt insulted. I huffed, frowning. "Well sorry for not being smart like Mr. Einstien, but I have just recently started understanding the Japanese language."

It was true, I wouldn't be so bad at math if I _knew_ what was going on. And those worded problem questions? My bane of existence on paper. And being transferred into a school that practically teaches in Japanese, it is Japan, I didn't get a single thing at all. And they consider me a problem child. Well, fuck you too school, fuck you.

I was brought back to ground zero when I was smacked round my head. Familiar? Quite so. I looked up and was met with Mr. Platinum Blonde. "What was that for?"

"You do not speak to someone older than you with that kind of attitude, especially to your teacher." He stated, his eyes boring into me. I would not kid you here, it made me shrink that look.

It then hit me a second later, and I frowned slightly in thought. "Teacher?"

"Now let me explain this, and I will only explain it once," He grabbed my pencil out of my hand and began scribbling on my paper. I pushed my thoughts out in order to pay attention to the lesson I was receiving, from a ghost no less.

Surprisingly, it actually made sense.

He explains way better than a living teacher… ouch there is a huge burn in that one…

He ended the lesson and I immediately got to work on my homework, sometimes receiving pointers here and there, but it helped me. So who was I to complain? Somehow, he had stayed by my side helping me through the pile of homework that I had left on top of my desk. I didn't even ask where he had gotten the patience from, it was a mountain and I didn't understand half of it. The others were having their conversations, and I swear that I heard something crash but didn't think much of it.

By the time…

_I had finished everything, the sun was setting. The rest of them were still there (I have no clue on why they were there in the first place), and I ended up being sat through a long lecture of some sort of history lesson (I do not know how that even started) where everyone contributed and it extended even more (I was pretty sleepy by this time and had hardly gotten what half of the things being said were). Something about some orphan turned merchant and had some successful business that lasted throughout the generations (apparently, it is still existing till this day). I was pretty sure that by the time they had gone through half of the story I had passed out._

_The next day, I was told that I was going to be taught Italian by them (why they even appeared in front of me again was beyond my reasoning now). And that was how I had gained teachers, that weren't even living (they all surprisingly taught well), teaching me Italian (which I later found out that it was the demented Spanish that I had kept hearing)._

_They're teaching was superb (I'm sure I've stated this one too many times but it's true), but their course was intensive (meaning I had to get it done in the remaining days that we were staying in Namimori)._

_By the time it was done (the intensive Italian program), I pretty much had a good grasp on it, and soon had to pack my bags for the trip back to the nine year later future again (I don't think that I would be useful, but it was a big no for me to stay behind, something about balance I think…). I was sort of surprised that I had been missing Bakugan-sama (never thought I'd actually admit that)…_

_I didn't see the ghosts since (another thing that I didn't think I'd admit to miss…)._

_P.S. Maybe the next time a dead person decides to teach me, agreeing would be a good choice…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to **_Natsumo, Kuroi Rin_ **and **_Kei _**for reviewing! I was at the end of my rope after the last chapter, and recuperating took a tad too long… so enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't too sure if I had hit my head real hard (and not remember it), or if I was just too tired to even comprehend the weird things anymore…<em>

_We had come back to the future and I soon found myself camping outside (it's the first time that I'm camping by the way), and I'm not liking it one bit. It's cold for one, and you can't find any warmth with the unforgiving ground (it's evil!), plus there are a lot of bugs here (I'm not such a huge fan of those critters either). All I want is to sleep in a room, nice and warm (maybe even take a shower), under a blanket and snoozing away. God… life really must hate me._

_I have lost count of the days that we were here since… I don't know… since we came here?_

_Yup, such a hardworking brain I have._

_I decidedly taken a nap (to my never ending horror and surprise, surprise I get knocked out just to sleep), and woke up to have people being tense. Which in my case was pretty weird (last night was pretty easy going, compared to this morning). And then life must have really hated me, since it decided that a short bathroom break needed to be a nice long walk in the woods (goddamn it all!)._

_So walking through the forest for half an hour (I still think time deceived me here), I made my trek to who knows where, and soon found myself in a clearing. Surprise? No, not much, just the fact that it was a literal battle field (though I don't think that it would be called such with these orange spheres growing out of nowhere), everyone injured and only two in the center._

_I walk up to the closest person there…_

and it turns out to be Kyoya. I give a wave, something that I'm pretty sure he ignored. "Hey,"

Nothing. The jerk was ignoring me. I shrugged and continued talking, secretly hoping that he would answer me. "What's going on?"

Still nothing. He really is ignoring me! I feel like sitting in a corner until everything passes, but I don't want to be near the ground with all those bugs at close up view. Nope. I huffed, frowning as I turned back to the scene in front of me, trying with all my might in piecing the situation together. It hardly helped much, but I did get that Bakugan-sama was flying with wings on his back… "Wait! He has wings? Since when?"

"Herbivore, shut up." Kyoya growled.

I gave a snort. "Well sorry, but I just came here a while ago and you have not answered me since!"

I did not get a reply, that bastard, and so I returned to watching the scene before me. Turns out a few second of idle chatter can really speed things up, especially when you don't want it to happen. I had to blink about three times to process that there was an orange sphere flying towards the two that were already enlarged. On a closer inspection, as close as it could be when the object is in the sky while I am stuck on the ground, I could make out a person inside. "Should I be surprised with the fact that there is a person inside there, or with the fact that there is an orange sphere with a mind of its own… decisions, decisions."

"Herbivore, do you want to be disciplined?" Ah, totally forgot that I was in the company of Kyoya.

"No thanks, I'm busy on thinking on what I should be surprised about." I held up my hand casually. "So keep ignoring me, like you have been the past ten minutes or so."

He did ignore me, but not before whacking me round my head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a herbivore." Was all that I got.

Then his ignoring streak started. I gave out a huff and turned back to the scene, and because time likes to seriously ruin someone's management, it skipped a whole bunch of talking and somehow I was looking at Bakugan-sama trying to kill Tsuna… with some white lightning-like dagger… The seconds it took for it to sink in, I was horrified at what I was seeing. Without thinking, I ran towards the spheres, that were now one huge dome, nearly smacking into it with my face pressed up close just to know whether what I saw was real or not. Unfortunately it was.

I turned to look at the other occupants of the dome, Uni looking terrified and Bakugan-sama looking like a raving madman. Bakugan-sama must have seen my horrified look, cause he gave me the most creepiest smile I had ever seen. "Oh! Cannon-kun, how nice of you to see me again~"

"I don't see anything nice about this," I retorted.

"Mou~ That's so mean, Cannon-kun~" Bakugan-sama gave a demented pout. His creepy smile returned. "Well, no matter~ I'll make you mine after this battle, so wait for me, Cannon-kun~"

I blanched. He did not mean sexuality-wise, right? Maybe I'm overthinking things, and that was not what he meant at all… Why am I even wasting thoughts on this topic? Argh!

I snapped out of my, disturbing, thoughts when a shout came from Tsuna's direction. "Tsuna?"

"That hurt!" Tsuna whined, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a ring from it. Since when?

It was pretty quiet, except for outraged shouts of Bakugan-sama on the far end of the dome. Then there was small speech about he had friends to trust in and so on. In short, it was the typical good guy speech that manga characters usually say. I gave a wry smile at the connection. "Man, Tsuna, acting like those heros in mangas, you should stop reading those."

He must have heard me to glance my way and give me some lopsided smile. I returned it, only for it to disappear at the sight of Giotto appearing beside the brunette. He spoke of something about restrained power, while I took a look around at the others. They had the rest of the ghosts appear before them too. I sniffed. "Talk about being left out of the good stuff."

I moved away from the orange dome and took my spot near some tree coverages, silently making small connections to Namimori Park. "Kufufufu, what's with the long face, Cannon-kun?"

"Nothing to do with being left out of the good stuff, that's for sure." I muttered only to pause and rethink that I was indeed talking to someone. I turned and felt my eyes widen, it was that damn pineapple!

The pineapple smirked. "Kufufufu, now that face is slightly more better."

I turned back around, frowned and muttered. "Damnit! I should've also packed a blender, why didn't I think of it till now? Stupid time flow…"

"Oya, oya? What's with this blender business?" The pineapple questioned, with a… was that a miffed tone?

"That would not be any of your business, pinapple-kun," I scoffed, not caring for the murderous glare sent my way. That wasn't even on the level of Bakugan-sama's.

"Kufufufu~ I see," I turned to look back at the pineapple, still regretting that I did not pack a blender with me. "how do you want to die, Cannon-kun~"

"That doesn't seem like a question to me." I countered with a deadpan. "So I'll take my cue for silence."

"Kufufufu~ There are many ways to kill an individual using silence as well~" Maybe I should start backing away from the creepy pineapple? But then I would be in the clearing again…

Damnit, I should have made a will back at home.

"How about I take my leave, pineapple-kun." I said curtly with a slight nod.

"Kufufufu," His tone seemed to go back to normal, though I didn't like the glint in his eyes… "I have the most suitable mission for you, Cannon-kun~"

Nevermind, the tone returned…

"And it is?" I questioned hesitantly. You can't be too careful around pineapples, especially when you are trying to kill them using a blender and with them having a scheming look most of the time… yup, I should have never even questioned in the first place… too late now.

The smirk grew a tad wider. "I want you to travel to Vindice, and negotiate for my freedom, kufufufu."

"And I'm going to find this _Vindice_, how?" I resisted to urge to roll my eyes.

"Head to Europe, on the coldest mountain." Pineapple stated.

I blinked. "Wait, so you're telling me that this _Vindice_ lives on the coldest mountain in Europe."

"That is what I said." Pineapple gave a sigh of impatience. Where did his laugh go?

"Won't they freeze up there?" I deadpanned. This was the _coldest _mountain we were talking about, no sane person would take their living quarters that high up.

"Kufufufu, if you value your life, Cannon-kun, it's best if you do as I say." There is his laugh again…

"So you're threatening me to go and negotiate for your freedom," I started out slowly. "but you're here, right in front of me, all alive and well."

"Do I need to elaborate myself?" Pineapple grounded, his irritation surfacing. "Do so when you have returned to your time, otherwise, I'll make sure that you won't be sane for much longer."

I thought about retorting, but then thought better of it. "And what makes you think that I can do this? I don't like the cold you know."

"I'm sure your Uncle would like a visit." Pineapple gave a smirk, his trident twirling in semi-circles.

I blanced, for the second time. My Uncle and I weren't the best of best pals, and he would often criticize me for the most lowly of low reasons. It was safe to say that I didn't like to associate myself with that man. "With that eccentric guy? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kufufufu, our time is nearly up, Cannon-kun," Pineapple gave one of those well hidden evil looks. "and I'd say that you don't want to tortured to the end of insanity."

A loud explosion caught my attention and I turned to look to see what it was. Apparently, Bakugan-sama was being fried to a crisp with Tsuna's flames, I'm not even surprised anymore by this. I turned back to the pineapple to ask a few more questions, but found that he had disappeared. In turn, I scowled. "I need to find a bigger blender."

Soon the orange dome dispersed…

_and everyone had a huge reunion. I later realized that Bakugan-sama was indeed dead, along with Uni (who had regenerated the arcobalenos thus ending in her losing her life) but she wasn't alone and had her best man die along with her (funny, no matter how I look at it, he would be considered as a pedophile). After that whole fiasco, we soon were able to go home (and that was when I had witnessed the presence of the babies, all similar to Reborn), and it was just my luck that the memories would be given to their nine years younger selves as well (like I said, just my luck)._

_So now it was (un)official that I had to go visit my eccentric Uncle (who was anything but sane), living at the base of the coldest mountain in Europe._

_I wonder if my parents would allow me to visit him (but if it was them, they'd be like 'oh why not? You haven't seen him such a long time now, go pack your bags and leave for the next plane on the flight queue')…_

_I'll see how thing turn out then, the time machine is nearly done, better end here._

_P.S. I am not looking forward to mountain climbing, I might just end up cracking my neck with my luck._


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally! The chapter that would introduce Cannon's Uncle! xD Thanks to **_Kei, Kuroi Rin, Natsumo _**and **_GenderlessPerson_** for reviewing! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I was right about my parents not really caring whether or not to be asked out of the blue to visit my Uncle. I still don't know if I should be happy about it or not…. maybe I shouldn't.<em>

_Ah well, since the time I had returned back home (I ran home after everything finished and pretty much locked myself inside my room), I had been in a daze (I made sure to kiss everything with gratitude, and yes I received weird looks from my parents but I didn't care, it's a marshmallow free world!). It was three days after my return I gathered my courage to ask my parents to let me visit my Uncle. They had no qualms, and said something along the lines of 'best to know your family', I didn't really gave a care for the reason and vowed that once this negotiation was over I would never go back to my uncle again. After all, I pretty much loved to live, and freezing to death was not an available option._

_I had packed my bags, and was on the next plane to Europe (I had been dead on when mentioning that my parents had booked the next available flight there, makes me suspicious on how much they actually care for me…). The plane ride was pretty boring, not much out of the normality (for which I was secretly glad for), and soon had passed out within ten minutes of taking flight (a world record if I say so myself)._

_I didn't have much recollection after I had gotten out of the plane, except for the flight attendant trying to wake me up (how I had woken up was a mystery to me, since the next thing I knew I was in a taxi making my way to my Uncle's house). The taxi ride wasn't much either, and I soon found myself standing before a practically…_

run down building. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I took in the scenery, the taximan already gone with his money. "His place is like how it was ten years back…"

I shook my head and headed and made my way to the front of the building. I knocked twice, calling out. "Hey, Uncle Dean, are you home?"

There was no answer. I stood there and shifted my bag, and gave a sigh as I opened the door. "I'm coming in,"

I entered the basic two-room house, dragging my luggage behind me. The house wasn't so large, and it could fit two or three people. It could be pretty livable if it wasn't for the old floorboards that gave way when you didn't watch how much pressure you placed on them, or for the fact that the washroom was a hole, and the only sink was in the kitchen. There was no electricity, so that meant no electronic appliances _or_ a fridge. The food was put in the cupboards, all pretty much worn out to the point of breaking under pressure as well, everything was canned. There was a worn out sofa in the middle of, what is supposed to be, the living room. It was placed on top of the brittle rug that looked like it would tear any second. Thankfully there was a fireplace located in the room, so that was a plus considering that there wasn't a single heater in the whole building.

"Uncle Dean?" I called out, looking around the shabby building. "It can't be that hard to find someone in this building, could it? This is a one-floor building, and everything is out in plain sight!"

I looked over to the bathroom door, closed. I made my way there slowly, stopping every now and then. I finally stopped in front of the door. "Uncle Dean?"

Just then the front door burst open and I was met with the sight of a Sasquatch.

I promptly fainted.

I came about, blinking. The smell of chicken soup filled the air, and I got up with a groan. "Careful, you hit your head pretty hard."

I turned around to face the source of the sound, only to hold my head in hands. "Ugh…"

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so early," The voice chuckled, I identified it as English, my mother tongue. "how's your mother?"

"She's doing well, and dad is with her most of the time when he's home." I answered, lifting my head to look around. The only other occupant was a man in his twenties, blonde hair that was tied into a high tail so that it reached past his shoulder blades. He wore a sweatshirt, with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and jeans that hugged his legs. His sneakers were also something expensive. I always had the ongoing debate within me that my Uncle might not be as poor as he seems, but then the house that he lives in speaks for a different matter altogether. "We've moved to Japan, in case you haven't known."

"Really? All the way in Japan?" Uncle Dean turned to face me, his young face held surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed that they would choose there…"

"Me either," I sighed, getting up to stretch. "what's for dinner?"

"Chicken soup!" Uncle Dean proudly exclaimed, as he began to serve the food. "It's done, so take your seat and dinner will be served."

I did as I was told, taking a seat on the wooden dining table. I was brought out of my daze when a bowl was placed in front of me. I looked down and was met with a bowl of soup with a whole chicken leg, carrots, onions, and celery. I looked back up at my Uncle and deadpanned. "What the hell is this?"

"Chicken soup of course!" Uncle Dean smiled. "Well? What are you waiting for? Eat up, you must be exhausted!"

"How can I eat this sort of thing?" I demanded, pointing at the whole vegetables. "These aren't even cut properly!"

"You know what they say~" His damn smile was pissing me off. "Looks can be deceiving~"

"I'll die of consumption of the wrong food before I would know the taste!" I shot back. "You can't eat a whole onion!"

"But onion is best when whole…" Uncle Dean gave a small pout in thought. "Apparently they are good for your body if eaten raw."

"What the hell are you reading?" I growled, smacking my head with my hand. "You can't always trust those that give you rubbish!"

"Mm, it was worth a try," He gave a shrug of indifference, before reverting back to his previous attitude. "if you don't eat it, then I might as well have to feed you~"

I froze when his arms went around my neck. I then was hyper aware of him leaning in too close, and immediately pushed back. In my defense it was quite logical. "Okay, okay, I'll eat it! Just… just don't do that again…"

"Mm? What's this? My adorable nephew is swinging the other way?" I did not like the sound of that.

"N-no! I-it's just your imagination, nothing more!" I argued, my face heating up. Damn those moments of pinkness… they really must be getting to my head…

Uncle Dean ruffled my hair and gave a grin. "No worries! I won't tell you parents that you might have a thing with men!"

"I said that's not the point!" I yelled, flustered. I really didn't like this guy at all, taking everything the wrong way…

Dinner was lively with just the two of us…

_arguing about that one damn topic (with me sending prayers that I would come out of this visit __alive__). We had somehow managed to arrange our sleeping bags, both on the floor (which I noticed it was rather dusty). I had asked Uncle Dean to climb up the mountain, and he gave a hum in reply (I wanted to smack him and yell in his face that it wasn't an answer, but I remembered the incident during dinner and stopped myself)._

_Honestly, I don't even know if my life would continue after this. I should be getting to bed soon._

_P.S. I completely forgot to ask where he had gotten the chicken from…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin_** and **_Natsumo_** for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This morning was a pain (I shouldn't have to re-live I by explaining it, but for the sake of this journal I will).<em>

_I awoke to the smell of toast being burnt (which didn't make sense, since Uncle Dean could hardly keep anything that grew mold around the house), and promptly got up to do my daily routine, as hard as it could be (it's best to ignore the insanity, helps the brain immensely). Breakfast was horrible (and was quadrupled the amount with my Uncle's constant flamboyant side beginning to show for the day, another reason on why I never really liked him…), but I managed to eat it (I was threatened with seduction, which brought back horrible memories last night…) and we soon headed out for a climb on the mountain that always looked like it was to topple over any second (how it hasn't beats me)._

_The climb wasn't pleasant either (with an Uncle that shouted obscenely things over the wind, of course it wasn't), with me situated above him. He said something about safety precaution and how he would be able to catch me if I did fall (I don't see how that would make any sense __logically__... maybe my logic is long gone…). I, of course, didn't really care and retorted that I wasn't an idiot for falling of a cliff (so far that has held true)._

_It wasn't long until…_

we finally came across a platform protruding from the side of the cliff. I turned my head and shouted down. "Uncle Dean! There is a platform here, can we stop by on it?"

"What was that?" I heard him shout back. "I was too busy watching your ass if you fell!"

"Uncle Dean!" I screamed, my face growing red.

"Oh! Now I can see your face!" I faintly saw him grin. I turned back growling, sometimes I just wish that I didn't make such a promise with that stupid pineapple… that damn fruit…

Muttering about how to kill an uncle without looking guilty, I made my way towards the platform. I was tired, what would expect? I bet you, half of the day already has gone by and I'm freezing my arms here! I sniffed, already missing the warmth of my home, now situated in Namimori, Japan. "Stupid cold, I doubt that I would get out of this without hypothermia."

A grasp away from the platform, the unthinkable happened.

I slipped.

I was sure I was to plummet to the ground, that was now what? 600 feet below us? Have my brains scattered on the floor and probably have a funeral without the marshmallows coming to haunt me for eternity. I closed my eyes and awaited for the end of my life to happen, but that _didn't_ happen. It was taking me too long to fall to the ground. It _is_ a pretty tall mountain… My senses then flooded with warmth. Was this the afterlife? Warmth? Did I meet my end without even feeling it? "Cannon! Cannon! Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere, right? Oh god please be ok!"

That was a really annoying person… they almost sound like Uncle Dean… I wonder if he is okay…

"You! You didn't do something to him, did you? I swear if you did! Then I'll make sure that you suffer!"

What the heck? That sounded childish, right out of a manga too. Does Uncle Dean read such things?

"We haven't done anything, he was like that when Jager brought him up."

The guy sounded very creepy, he must be some sort of caveman… Do cavemen live up in snowy mountains?

"Don't think that I'll take any of your shit! My sister would be horrified if I sent back a body to greet her!"

Did Uncle Dean just swear? Wait, why am I calling a random person 'Uncle Dean'? Maybe he's a long lost twin of Uncle's?

"The Vindice don't take lightly to accusations, Pericoloso Eclissi Atroce Narciso."

Perry… what? Nevermind, I swear of hearing the name Vindice somewhere…

"I thought I completely banished that name, it wasn't much of a name anyway, just random words put together. Imagine your parents naming you after words!"

Vindice… Vindice… nothing is coming to mind yet…

"A name can't be banished from the face of the Earth, once you are named, it is placed in our books, and thus your records are placed under it."

What is this place? A police station?

"Then you must have almost every single person's name in your books, that must be one tough job."

Job… So this place isn't the afterlife?

"No, we only keep the Mafiosi in our records, the rest of the world is for the government to look after. We are the Vindice, so don't bother sweet talking Pericoloso Eclissi Atroce Narciso."

It's that long name again…

"Why must you keep calling me by that ridiculous name? I swear to god if you call me by my full name I will trash your offices, grab my nephew and make a suicidal jump!"

That really is childish… Wait, he said 'nephew'… Is he…

"That would not phase us in the least, Pericoloso."

What are they? Inhuman?

"At least you stopped calling me by my full name. It's progress."

I should really stop pretending to be passed out if this isn't the afterlife…

"This is a prison, Pericoloso, don't be so hopeful."

Ah… the name is in Italian… Who the hell would have a name of 'dangerous'?

"Hah, as if I would Vindice, I'm not some feather you could easily pluck from the plumage of a bird."

Prison… Vindice… Prison… Vindice… Pineapple… I shot up, eyes wide. "The pineapple!"

There was silence before I was suffocating by a hug that seemingly came from nowhere. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're alive, Cannon!"

"H-Hey! Sp-space! I need space!" I shouted, trying to push Uncle Dean off of me. That was easily thought than done.

"No! I thought I almost lost you when you slipped!" Uncle Dean then held my shoulders as he pushed me at arm's length, his face serious. "Promise me you won't _ever_ do that again."

Was Uncle Dean always able to make that kind of face? I looked at him, and nodded numbly. I regret doing so, since I was immediately crushed with a fierce hug. "Sp-Space!"

Thankfully the coddling stopped when that creepy voice spoke up. "Pericoloso, showing intimate actions would get you confined."

"Aw you give me too much credit!" Uncle Dean answered cheerily. I was too busy trying to get out of his grip so I could look for the stupid fruit. "After all, he is my nephew, so it's not inappropriate. Unless you want it to be~"

"Please refrain from such actions." I thought I was going to be sick from cold weather, but I might be sick with this sick homo joke.

"Uncle Dean, could you let me go? I need to go." The bathroom trick always worked. And it hasn't it lost it's charm.

Uncle Dean gave a miserable sigh as he released me. "Alright, but be careful in where you go."

"Alejandro, escort him," Was that a baby? Nah, must be dreaming.

"No need! I know where the toilet is when I'm in need of it!" I immediately ran off through the halls taking various turns here and there, not really knowing where I was headed to... "Damnit, pineapple! You owe me big time!"

I soon came to a dead end with huge iron doors. "Now the question now would be, should I open it or should I not open it…"

I couldn't tell how long I debated on that single idea when I completely threw out my sense of reality and opened the iron door. "Damnit! So heavy…"

I managed to open it a little, a small crack, enough for me to slip into. I did so, but didn't expect the door to shut me in. I tried to push the door, but it didn't budge. "Why does it have to be so heavy?"

I turned around, and slumped down, with my head in my hands. "So much for looking for the toilet… It might be too late for someone to find me now…"

_Kufufufu_.

I sat up, my spine tingling. "Hello? Anybody here?"

No answer.

"What is this? Some horror movie?" I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated. Breathing in and out, I brought my frustration down somewhat in order to _actually_ think. "Okay, Cannon, there is no such thing as ghosts, you won't be scared of such a thing, since it's not real. Now, we have to find that stupid pineapple and make him pay for my current dilemma, that sounds like a good idea… definitely a good idea. But the question is, where the hell is he?"

I look around, but I can't even look past a one foot barrier.

"Where the hell is the light coming from anyway?" I glanced down at my feet, noticing for the first time I was surrounded by a small circle of light. I shook my head and began walking, albeit a little blind. "Now's not the time to be distracted, I should be searching for the pineapple…"

I've long lost the sense of time, kind of hard not to seeing as there was nothing to keep track of time with. And the pressure surrounding me from everywhere was suffocating and not knowing where I was going on top of that was pretty hard to overcome. I nearly had a couple of breakdowns… never really knew how I got over them…

_Turn right from here._

"Where's right?" I questioned the voice that I had been hearing for quite some time. I wasn't considered sane if I was talking to some weird voice, was I? My body moved automatically to the direction I was mysteriously steered in.

_There is a door in front of you, open it._

"What's a door?" Despite the question, I reached out to touch something solid. Searching the solid wall I brushed over something that protruded from it. Without hesitation I opened the wall and headed inside. My eyes hurt with the light it was given to see. I whimpered. "What is that? It hurts…"

_Relax, Cannon-kun, it's a florescent light. You've been walking in the dark far too long. Get used to it, then keep going._

I squatted down abiding to what the voice had said. It was quite a while until I could get up and look around without squinting. The voice said to keep going… I looked around me and found that I only had to go straight to keep going. I let out a sigh and did just that. I entered another room, one filled with tanks.

_I'm in the last one down the row on your left._

"Left?" I frowned. My frustration seemed to have risen with all this amnesia I was experiencing. So my body took the lead and moved the left row, and it kept on going. Until it stopped. I blinked and looked around, nearly having a heart attack when I found a teen stuffed in one of these tanks. "Experiment?"

It was a tank filled with water, and there was a teen in it.

That didn't make any sense.

Then again, what _did_ make sense?

I looked up, and it turned out to be endless. Was that even possible? I let out a growl, grabbing the chopsticks from my inner breast pocket and smashed the glass. It cracked then it gave way to the pressure, water spilling out everywhere and bringing the teen out of it. I examined the teen for a while, trying to place the nagging feeling somewhere. He was lean, pale, tall-looking… slightly muscular? I let my gaze travel to his hair and then it finally clicked into place. "P-Pineapple?"

He didn't move.

"Oh god! CPR! I need to perform CPR!" I frantically ran through the steps of CPR, most of it gone already, so I threw the step-by-step process and immediately dragged him onto dry flooring. Nearly ripping his soaked dress shirt open, I began the process of giving air to the near lifeless body. It was a while later, I managed to bring him about. "Thank god he's breathing!"

Next thing I did would probably horrify my past sane self, was to strip him of the wet clothing and take off my layers of clothing. I ended up in only my undershirt and boxers after I had dressed the pineapple with my clothing. I then dragged him further down and allowed him to rest. I went back to the flooded area, in order to find my chopsticks. I would never go anywhere without them.

I did find them, floating along as if they were washed away by the tide. Grabbing them, I went back to the pineapple, finding him awake. "Oh, you're awake."

"Kufufufu, of course I am." Pineapple smirked. He looked down at his clothing then back at me, a slight tinge of worry marred his smirk. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, you should be worrying about yourself, stuck in a tank of water with nothing but light clothing completely soaked through." I shrugged. "You'd end up getting hypothermia."

"Kufufufu, I see," Pineapple answered after a pause. "how were you able to negotiate with the Vindice?"

"Vindice?" I questioned, frowning in thought. I swear I heard that name somewhere….

"The jail keepers of the Mafia world." Pineapple suggested helpfully.

"Jail keepers… Vindice… Jail… Prison…" I muttered trying to wrack my brain for the answers I needed. It gave a sharp pain instead. "Ow! Great, I think I busted a cog…"

"How did you even make it here to Vendicare?" Pineapple changed the topic, exasperated.

"How indeed…" I began to think harder, ignoring the pain. And as if a balloon burst, I suddenly got a flood of information. I clutched my head and immediately squatted down into a curled position. I soon passed out after that.

The next time I awoke…

_I found myself propped up beside the pineapple, against the water tank. With my memories back, I had stupidly jumped up (without knowing the consequences), only to wither down, holding my head in pain. It had been the thought of not having a blender with me (I was sure I packed one and that it was in my luggage at the bottom of this mountain) that brought me out of my misery. Pineapple (I later found out that his name was Rokudo Mukuro) had questioned my stupidity on coming here without negotiating with the Vindice first (I was forced to tell him my story after I was stable enough not to pass out a second time), and I gave a shrug in response._

_When I was well enough to move around, and that Mukuro had gotten used to moving around without collapsing every five seconds, we had moved on to go back to where I had left Uncle Dean. I seriously hope that he was alright (even though I was now starting to doubt his identity and think of him as an imposter with a word strung name in Italian…), I wasn't looking forward to his flamboyancy, but he was my Uncle nonetheless (and after hearing what Mukuro had to say about the Vindice, I was fretting non-stop)._

_But I can't help shake off the feeling of doom when I get back… imagine them after I state that I had to go really bad and my diarrhea wouldn't stop._

_But with Mukuro by my side… that idea is a no go._

_Oh joy._

_P.S. I asked Mukuro if there was some sort of drug that made babies geniuses, and he laughed at me! That jerk!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Guh! This was so long! D: Well no matter! The chapter is finally up, and thanks to **_Natsumo, GenderlessPerson _**and **_Kuroi Rin_** for reviewing **(I promise to get to the name, it just won't be until later)**! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The trip back to the starting point of this horrible maze-like structure wasn't so bad. Especially when I had company (I wouldn't be going insane anytime soon).<em>

_I did give a few shivers here and there, with Mukuro offering to give my clothes back (I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted, after all I did give my clothes to him when I had been insane), but I remained stubborn and stuck to the point of that he would end up getting hypothermia quicker than I would (he did come from the inside of a water tank). He finally gave up (after I threatened to call him a pineapple forever) and we continued to be on our merry way._

_I had my fair share of pestering Mukuro as well. Most..._

were useless points. "Hey Mukuro,"

"Kufufufu, what is it Cannon-kun?" For some reason whatsoever we decided to speak in Japanese.

"What the heck did you do for you to get thrown in Vendicare?" I glanced at the male beside me. My curiosity revealed itself not so long ago, and ignoring it would result in me being flitty and nervous. I experienced it once, and it felt like I was some serial killer on the loose... funny thing was, I happened to be accused with a serial murder, which I had no connections to, and was nearly put into jail, all because my curiosity decided to kill my personality over some gum being priced too high.

"Oya, oya, what's gotten you so interested?" Mukuro gave a smirk.

"Just answer the question, pineapple." I blatantly stated, ignoring the murderous air surrounding him.

"That is quite rude, Cannon-kun," Mukuro gave a creepy smile. "I wouldn't be able to hold back, and we just might return with you already having left this world, kufufufu,"

"Try, and your one way ticket out of here burns in the hellfire." I pointed out. He gave a twitch but didn't say anything more. The rest of the way was rather unnerving, especially with having previously broken down from the pressure that I was now hyper aware of. I bet that if some random citizen of some country came here, they would lose sanity forever… a bit dramatic… "Do we turn left here?"

"Kufufufu, we walk for a few more, then we turn," Mukuro answered.

I nodded vaguely. "You never did answer my question."

"I have my rights," Was he miffed? Great, the pineapple was childish, was he now?

"Well, think of it this way," I elaborated. "if they, the Vindice, tell me instead, my view may change and I might just leave you here."

I nodded at the well thought idea… well not really thought out, but it worked if Mukuro paled. I continued. "Whereas, if _you_ tell me, I can come up with some argument to have you free from this prison."

"Kufufufu, you could be a lawyer if you keep this up, Cannon-kun," Mukuro smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I gave a shrug in response. "I was going for a politican, but that could work too."

"Very well, I shall tell you my story, that is if you can handle it." He gave me that creepy smile of his again.

I returned it with a glare. "I have been through my fair share of weird crappy moments."

"Enlighten me," I wonder if the blender would be able to wipe off that smirk… it's really getting on my nerves…

"If you insist," I shrugged as I began listing off the events. "there was pink cloud overload, that led to many weird moments, and I had ended up breaking down because of them. I can't make myself go into a public washroom stall because of one of those misadventures. Then there was the incident with me being trapped by Bakugan-sama, and now I can't look at marshmallows the same way… _ever_."

I paused letting my reasons to sink in. Mukuro rose an eyebrow. "Bakugan-sama?"

I gave a shrug. "I later found out that his name was not that, and instead it was Byakuran. Though it wasn't my fault, I hardly knew of the Japanese language and had been taught by Kikyo."

"You really did have it hard," Mukuro mused.

"That isn't all either," I nodded in agreement. "before I had even set foot in Japan, I had my fair share back in America as well."

"Is that so?" I gave a nod but didn't answer immediately. Mukuro hummed as we kept walking in the abyss of a room. "We turn left here."

"You going to spill your story?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I've told you mine."

"I'd be devastated if you turned your back on me once I've told you my story," He turned to glance at me, stopping in his strides. "How can I be assured that you won't just up and leave after I spill everything?"

"Why are you so stingy?" I grumbled.

"Kufufufu, it's merely a precaution that one attains after coming in contact with the Mafia." Mukuro chuckled.

"Then you want me to say that I'll give you my life?" I retorted, arms crossed.

"A good deal," Mukuro hummed in approval.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Anything close to that, 'cause I value my life quite a bit."

"Do you value anything close to your life?" Mukuro suggested.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "Does a blender work?"

"A blender?" Mukuro deadpanned.

I shrugged, giving him a grin. "You don't know when you want to make a smoothie right?"

Mukuro gave an irritable sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then how about we go back to that life of yours."

"If it's that, I have my terms and conditions, you ever read them?" I asked dismissively.

"The smartest deal I've ever made," Was the sarcastic retort I received.

I snorted. "You should, they really are funny."

"I don't have the time, now state your terms and conditions." Mukuro brought the topic back around. If I hadn't known any better than I would say that he was quite eager to take my body… okay that just sounded wrong…

"It depends on how you use my life," I mused.

"Does possession satisfy that?" He answered with a raised brow.

I blinked and stared at him, before frowning at the thought. "What are you? A magician?"

"No, an illusionist." He supplied.

I nodded, vaguely knowing on what they were. Wasn't Torikabuto one too? "I see, well first things first, when you do possess give a fore-warning beforehand, I don't want to randomly be plucked out of my body for who knows how long."

Mukuro didn't say anything to it, so I continued. "Don't randomly pick and choose whenever, since I _do_ have a life here and I don't appreciate dropping whatever I do just so you could play your possession game. Also if you do telepathy, that would be nice, it would help out a lot."

"Telepathy?" Mukuro questioned. He really doesn't get a lot of terms to agree on does he?

"Mmhm," I nodded, pointing to my head. "like talking to me through my head, you've heard of that, haven't you?"

"Of course I have," He snapped.

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands in front of me. "no need to blow up. Anyways, continuing on with my terms, I'd also like to have my freedom, if you don't mind. After all, all Americans' are bitchy if their freedom is constrained, me inculded."

I continued, ignoring the rather perplexed look that I was receiving. "That concludes on the exterior, from here I get rather personal. First off, don't do anything weird with my body. That includes no touching, no getting touched… on purpose or accidently same thing, no perverted thoughts, no hooking up with guys… or girls for that matter, no evil thoughts, no straining, I don't want to come to a body that has so much pain, no getting severely injured, no inflicting pain, no drugs, no alcohol, no fattening, no marshmallows, no – "

"Is that all?" Mukuro sighed wearily.

"I was nearly done," I reported, thinking back on what I was going to say before he kindly interrupted. "Let's see, where was I… ah, no murdering animals or humans, no peeking at girl's skirts, no pranking the boys, no eating peanuts, I'm allergic to those damn nuts and they may end up ending my life before I even reach a hundred… and I think that should be all… unless you'd like me to go on forever?"

Mukuro shook his head frantically, and I nodded satisfied. "Good, now you tell me your story, the possession comes afterwards."

"Kufufufu, this is where I interject," He immediately put in, his smirk back in place.

"And why should I agree to this?" I huffed as I gave him a stern look.

"It takes a while for me to get used to another's landscape," He started, mist forming around his hand. "so it is for the best if I get used to it starting now."

"I don't quite follow you." I sighed. My curiosity was overtaken by the mist that seemed to be solidifying into an object. I pushed it away for later, right now my concentration needed to be on this debate.

"Kufufufu, it's complicated, so spare me the explanation," He wasn't joking if he looked so strained.

I lifted my chin a little and tossed the arguments given to me. I could pester him until I knew what he meant, or I could let it go and spare his pretty little face from getting strained. After a moment of debating the pros and cons, and let it go. "Only on one condition."

By now the mist had formed into a trident, a perplexing thought, but a thought nonetheless. Mukuro looked like he wanted to strangle me, I couldn't blame him. He did hear all of my previous terms and conditions, and adding another one was going to be the end of the rope for him. "Alright, state it."

"You will tell me about this later, and no not five, ten, twenty years later." I stated with conviction. "I would want to hear it as soon as possible, maybe after we get out of Vendicare."

"Oh the things I do…" Mukuro gave a weary sigh, then nodded. "Alright, it's a deal."

I nodded, satisfied. "So, how you going to the possession?"

"With this," He motioned over to the trident that was now in his hand.

"You're going to stab me?" I looked at him bewildered. What happened to me not getting any pain?

"That is one way," Mukuro clarified. "but a simple scratch would do the trick."

I processed the information in my fried brain, and nodded at the sense it gave. I held out my arm. "Okay then, a scratch and you must spill your story, if you don't, I swear I'll forever keep torturing you."

"Kufufufu, how do you plan on doing that?" He questioned, clearly amused.

I gave a grin in reply. "Oh nothing pleasant that's for sure."

A stare down ensued between us, only to end in me being the victor. He then spilled his story, after giving me a scratch like he promised. Mukuro had told me on how he was given away by his terrible parents and how he was experimented on everyday, alongside other children who were in the same situation as he was. It was painful on how they did the operations on the children without anesthetics, and I found myself pitying them. Mukuro then went on with how his experiment had been completed and that he wasted no time in killing the whole family and gaining two followers that followed him constantly. I had been perplexed at the thought of him killing off the _entire_ family at the young age he was at, it clearly wasn't possible, and the point was proven at every angle you looked in. He went on to explain how he had concocted a plan to eradicate the world of the Mafia, and had started off with a family in Northern Italy, that was the first time he had been thrown into Vendicare, but soon broke free, along with the others from the place. He then went on to explain how he had remodeled his plan to start from the very heart of the Mafia, the Vongola and it's successor in training. Mukuro had sent relentless attacks on the whole of Namimori from his base in Kokuyo Land, and his evil deeds had soon found him the person he was looking for, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No surprise there, since I had Reborn tell me everything, if I hadn't then I would be shocked for sure. After his defeat with Tsunayoshi coming out as victor, he was dragged back to Vendicare, with the remaining of his followers. Some were released, seeming to be guilt-free, but he stayed with the two closest to him. It was sometime after his second time of being thrown into Vendicare, did he make a break for it. Unfortunately for him he was caught, but not without succeeding to free Chikusa and Ken, his loyal followers from the beginning. He had then chanced upon a dying girl by the name of Nagi, turns out her parents were horrible as well, and allowed her to live through his power as an illusionist. The thoughts surrounding the topic was pushed away forcefully as I opted to listen to the rest of the story. Nagi had her name changed into Dokuro Chrome, a name I was familiar with but couldn't place the thought properly yet, and she had acted as a link to the outer world for him. Mukuro was scouted by the Vongola's CEDEF's, a smaller powerhouse next to the Vongola apparently, head to become a guardian for Tsunayoshi, the Mist Guardian. I held my tongue until he finished, stating that he was now here. "That concludes my story, kufufufu,"

I stayed silent for a while, allowing my brain to process everything I had heard and to remember that I needed to breath in order to live. "Okay, I can accept it, let's make our way back to front and I'll formulate a plan along the way."

The rest of the way was pretty silent, with not a single word uttered between us. I was glad for one, since I didn't have any distractions to bother me as I began making my plan. I wasn't all abysmal in school, but when I needed to get things done, I got them done. A formulating debate wasn't all too different, all you had to do was think one step ahead then the opposing party. Four, five steps with branching possibilities. It was a pain but really, I never did go back on my word in the past, so why go back on it now?

I was brought out of my thoughts, when we had made it out of the prison heart and into the familiar hallways that I had long since forgotten that it existed here. I immediately took the lead and led us to the room where I had left the others in. Sure enough they were still there, give or take that some of those creepy bandaged men were gone, I vaguely wondered why I hadn't paid attention to their appearances at first. I called out as soon as we came in hearing range. "Uncle Dean!"

My Uncle was immediately upon me hugging my life out of me, while constantly fussing. "Cannon! Oh, where have you been? I have been worried sick that you might have opened some bad door and had your life ended before you could have become an adult! You were gone for ten hours! Ten! What were you up to?"

Before I could answer his endless questions, he noticed that I was under dressed than I had been from when I had left before this all happened. He gave a gasp. "Where are your clothes, young man! You can't just discard them whenever you feel like it!"

He was interrupted the creepy voice intervened our rather weird reunion. "Rokudo Mukuro, your escape from prison will have you penalized at the cost of your life."

"Kufufufu, it wasn't me who set myself free," Mukuro chuckled.

I ignored my Uncle's cry of 'how could you steal my nephew's clothing!' and stepped in front of the chain's path, effectively stopping it. "Step aside, Cannon, it is not for you to involve yourself in the affairs of the Vindice."

"I don't intend to," I squared my shoulders, looking at them dead in the eye… well where their eyes are supposed to be anyway. "instead, I want to make a negotiation with you."

"Your negotiations are not valid, you are protecting a wanted criminal." The really are crisp with their replies, aren't they?

"Won't you hear of my debate?" I raised a brow, not moving from my spot. "It'd be a waste after all the time I had thought about it."

There was silence…

_and I swear it would go on for eternity (I wasn't too happy for that to happen) if my Uncle hadn't stepped in._

_I was quite relieved to see that my arguments were made to be valid and to be heard before them (if they weren't, the suicidal option was always available). I was given a moment to allow my thoughts to recollect (this was also thanks to my Uncle) and I've used this time to write in my Journal (that was in my jacket's pocket), I have confidence that my points would appeal to them, and will definitely make sure that I bear fruit from this debate._

_I have little time to spare, so I should end here._

_P.S. I'm only now starting to feel my nerves jumbling about… I sure do hope that I have the last bits of my sanity intact after all this…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter (I nearly died going through this one)! Thanks to **_Natsumo, Kuroi Rin_** and **_GenderlessPerson_** for reviewing! I'm sure I failed majorly at the debate…**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>This journal entry is proof that I have successfully lived through the treacherous debate against the Vindice (I seriously thought I was going to die with all the pressure I had to go through!). Luckily for me, it was shorter than the debates that I had in class at school (this is in America, obviously), those things lasted for at least three days, sometimes going overtime the class limits (it was hell!).<em>

_Ahem, before I veer off from the topic… I still don't know the group called Vindice or their prison, Vendicare (sure I've been told that they were law upholders for the Mafiosi, and those are the most rotten of the rotten that they go after, but other than that, I don't know anything). I've also come to the realization that my Uncle has some sort of connection to the Vindice (pretty slow, I know, but I had a whole bunch of stuff weighing on my mind), for one, I wasn't dead yet and that had some sort of connection with my Uncle as well. We were also pretty free to roam where ever we wanted to (though I had to have an escort since my incident of going to the 'bathroom'), not chained down like were __supposed__ to be (shows you how much I don't know)._

_They (the Vindice) were also weird (in a way). Their bandages were always on their faces (I have yet to see on how they look like without them on), and they don't seem pretty hungry (I haven't seen a single one of them eat, who __doesn't__ eat? The humanity!). I haven't seen them wear anything but the dreary looking clothes that they seemingly wear day after day (don't they stink?)… Yup, I'm pretty shallow on this 'Vindice' topic._

_Anyways, going back to the debate topic (again), after they had accepted my debate I was led to a different room (Mukuro and Uncle Dean were left behind, something with a rule being a private matter between the Vendicare and me only, Uncle Dean wasn't happy but let me go, while Mukuro was… he was his usual pineapple self). Imagine my surprise when the room turns out to be some court…_

inside the building, the size was no joke either, all huge and realistic. The only thing that irked me here was that it was all dreary black as well, what's with them and being obsessed with black? I left the topic in order to preserve my sanity, it wouldn't do any good to break apart right before the trail. I took a deep breath and let it out strategically through my nose and let my nerves settle down. It was about time the trail was to start. "Cannon,"

And there was the creepiness to start everything. I held a sigh as I looked up to see all members present around me. I stayed silent, knowing that they couldn't just have called my name to start a _trail_. A few more heartbeats of silence passed when the baby, I was not hallucinating, spoke up. "You have released a wanted criminal into the world, do you understand the weight of your actions."

I stared right at the midget, he had to end with a statement, didn't he? I squared my shoulders. "I do."

"Then you are aware of Rokudo Mukuro's _deeds_, are you not?" The bandaged child questioned. This time he didn't wait for an answer. "Letting a criminal of such deeds loose is the same as asking for you to have your being here in Vendicare as well. This you understand."

Was this child practically raised in this prison without knowing the outside world? I'm starting to feel sorry for the kid. I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on my current task. I couldn't afford to mess up here, one wrong move and I could end up here for eternity, and Uncle Dean would have no power over my unsuspected arrest. "Of course."

"Then why is that you went ahead and set free Rokudo Mukuro." Another statement. I couldn't say that I was insane when I did free him, they'd dismiss the case and everything would have been for nothing. I also couldn't say that I found it wrong to see a person in a tank of water, not that I've already seen one, that was an invalid argument without any backups for support. I blinked to hydrate my eyes. Silence was a no go…

"I'm sure you've had memories flood you quite a few days back, right?" I questioned, slowly taking in what their reactions would be. Quite difficult with all the bandages wrapped around their faces.

"What of it." A quick reply.

I resisted the urge to clench my jaw, it wouldn't do any good in the first place. "Those memories should have given you the fact that you were fooled by an illusionist and setting free Rokudo Mukuro."

That was all the rest were talking about before and after our travels from the future. Hurting their pride of being fooled should put a dent in their armor. "The Vindice are not fooled easily, there is currently only one person who can fool the Vindice."

"Right, but the world isn't all sparkles and rainbows," I was having a hard time maintaining a straight face. It was too easy on making a dent. "Sooner or later, whichever the world takes a turn for, there will be more skilled illusionists who can get past your defenses and pluck out whoever you hold captive in hear."

"You are going off topic, Cannon." The creepy voice boomed. It took sheer willpower to not flinch. "Rokudo Mukuro is a highly wanted criminal and you are setting him free, your reasons would have no valid argument if you veer off course."

I held up my hands in surrender, giving a charming smile. Charming in my opinioin, since I hardly do _charming_. "It's a reason that I leave out there for your debate."

I cleared my throat, going back to the topic on hand. "As for Rokudo Mukuro's reason to be let out, we'll have to go back to the Estraneo, care to start us off?"

There was a small amount of silence. "The Estraneo are long gone, bringing up a dead Famiglia into this debate would have no effect on the outcome."

"That's where I disagree," I pointed out, making sure my smile didn't cross the border of pleasant. "The Estraneo is the beginning of a long and treacherous path. Care to hear the details?"

"We're listening." The child informed.

I gave a nod, and started. "The Estraneo, were a scientific branch of the Mafia Underworld. Developing all those technologies to use, that is until they created a bullet that was banned by the rest of the Underworld and labelled as inhumane."

"The posseion bullet," The infant nodded, as did the others.

Good, looks like I still have the events in order. I continued on. "When this new creation of theirs, the possession bullet, had been banned, the Estraneo were practically stripped of their standing as a _scientific_ facility and were then cornered by the rest of the Underworld. I have to pity them, no one stood up for them, at least not anyone that I know of."

"Get to the point."

"I'm getting there, paitience." I had a split second of irritation before letting it pass and continued on with the story. "Imagine the desperate situation they were in, driven to a corner with their minds set on making more weapons, ones that won't be as easily detected as a bullet would be. And that would have been a genius plan if it weren't for the fact that they were done on their own children. I imagine that by the time they had a shortage of their own children, they made underhand dealings to the civil world, including kidnappings of lost children."

I paused, letting the facts sink in. The infant spoke up. "And what exactly does this have to do with the release of Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, as a child, was given to the Estraneo in one of their underhanded dealings." I paused before my emotions could get a hold of me. "His parents are the kinds that would have probably given abuse to their children, but they aren't important. Rather, Rokudo Mukuro has been experimented on since his early childhood. I reckon that it gave a lot more trauma to him than he needed, and thus he snapped."

"That only proves that Rokudo is to be put in Vendicare for the rest of his life." The air got chilly, making me suppress a shiver.

I held a grim look. "That is what _started_ it, it's not a reason to throw him behind bars for a life sentence. He wasn't the only child that was experimented on either, the probable _what ifs_ in this situation could extend to so many possibilities. Hatred is what fired his being to cling onto life, any child, after such abuse, would harbor hatred. It's the matter of whether it would be strong enough to carry out the will. Rokudo Mukuro only survived because he had the _will_ to survive, that in itself needs to be applauded."

"Rokudo wasn't the only child to survive the Estraneo, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken have also survived." The voice sounded as if it was coming from everywhere.

I let out a small sigh. "They only survived because Rokudo Mukuro had eliminated the Estraneo. Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken were both at their wits end, and would have died if any further experimentation was done on them. Their mental state was wavered much later than Rokudo Mukuro's as well, showing that they weren't subjected to any abuse beforehand."

I paused letting the fact sink in. The bluff on this knowledge would have the slimmest possibility of making it through. I continued, crushing the urge to blink. "Furthermore the Estraneo had done the experiments without the use of anesthetics, most likely from the low funding that they couldn't afford such things."

Cover the bluff with a true piece of information, done. I blinked. "From this it is safe to conclude that Rokudo Mukuro, with all the trauma he has been induced into, had laid low until his experiment had been completed. Then he took care of them, leaving the base behind alongside Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken."

There was silence, I'd like to think that I had made them speechless, but then that would be ridiculous since these guys hardly gave any emotion to go on. Frustrating, but I was progressing. The infant than spoke. "Then what would you make of the massacre that Rokudo created, eliminating a whole famiglia."

"Simple, that one was due to the shattered trust within Rokudo Mukuro." I answered.

"That isn't a reason for us to let him out of Vendicare." Honestly, do these guys have some sort of obsession with the prison? I was half tempted to pull the joke on them, but refrained from doing so. The atmosphere around here didn't have a single room for a joke… that was scary, in a sense.

"Okay then," I let out a breath, collecting my thoughts. I became aware with the perspiration I was giving off, but continued to ignore it with a note to have a shower sometime. "let's backtrack to the Estraneo for a bit, they were Mafia, an Italian Famiglia that follows an omérta within their ranks and is one with the Underworld. Or at least they used to be. So it wouldn't be that far off to say that Rokudo Mukuro had the ambition to destroy the one thing that ruined him, it's quite logical, really."

"So you are saying that the eradication of a whole Famiglia was due to this _revenge_." Did the pressure increase a bit?

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "Everyone has revenge in them, some more stronger than others while some don't even shred a single thought on it. It'd be pretty weird if you didn't act out on revenge, knowing that you had it burning inside you, Rokudo Mukuro's revenge was purely based on his hatred of the Mafia, giving him trauma from childhood till now. You aren't helping to quench those flames, instead you are fanning them even more. If you think about it, it is pretty reasonable."

I caught myself before I started rambling. "Basing this trial on the points that I have given you, I want you to make your decision."

"Incomplete points would lead to an unfinished trail, and Rokudo Mukuro would be put back in the water tank." I officially hated people that had hardly any emotion.

"Then I will stand my ground here until you release Rokudo Mukuro." I stomped my foot on the ground with emphasis.

"Very well," The Vindice gathered around the infant and began to talk amongst themselves. I took this chance to level my hyperventilating breathing, my trembling wouldn't cease either. The moment was short lived when the infant spoke up again, nearly making me jump three feet into the air. It wasn't good to show your opponent that you were breaking under the pressure, they'd just take advantage of it and exploit your weakness. "Rokudo Mukuro shall not be leaving Vendicare."

I narrowed my eyes. This fight was long from over. "And may I ask _why_."

"He is a cold blooded killer, and if he is to be left alone, he would become dangerous." Man I hated these types of people…

"You are only focusing on the part where he would kill, but he is trying to survive, how many people, do you think, want him dead?" I continued, not allowing them to answer. "I can tell you a lot of people, a novice to this whole situation can tell you a _lot_ of people want him dead. It's not rocket science, but the question here is: have you ever looked at it from _his_ point of view? I'm sure you haven't."

I ended curtly, slightly out of breath. The infant spoke up. "What makes you think that we will change word of your judgment, what the Vindice say is law."

"Because I want you to look at this from Rokudo Mukuro's point of view," I was very tempted to just throw my hands in the air, maybe even flip the bird at them, and walk out of the room and pretend that this all never happened. Very tempted. "you were thrown away at a very young age, sold to a bunch of strangers, and all they ever did was experiment on you without any medical precaution. Your resentment is growing by the day, and then you vow to eliminate these monsters surrounding you, so you lay patiently. The opportunity shines its light unto you and you grasp at it like a life line, wanting to very much live and not in the pain surrounding you."

I paused letting the first part sink in, continuing after a moment. "You leave the facility of monsters behind and have gained companions that grow on you. Later you are found by another family, you do not know how to accept their kindness, because your trust in others have completely shattered, instead you take advantage, convincing yourself that this was the only way to protect yourself and your friends, of them."

"Then what of the time when he slaughters them." Good they were caught on the line.

I continued. "You are confused, and lost, you didn't want to confide in your friends, they were short-term pals, they couldn't keep your secrets, soon you grow tired of being indifferent to their continuous, and constant, familiarization with yourself, and soon you feel your resentment rise again. Before you know it everybody is dead, with the man you have possessed as the only one standing. You then find yourself thrown in jail, and have every intention of breaking out, planning the fall of the Mafia Underworld during your confinement."

"Escaping was only the first step towards your plan of world domination. And to get to the your desired goal, you head for the young Vongola in training, only to be beaten and sent back to the dank prison. This time your plans are pushed to the back your mind, intending for your friends to escape, they are long-term and they deserve the freedom awaiting them. You break out with them, and allow their escape only for you to be thrown in the prison once again, this time bound hand and foot and put in a tank of water." I was so exhausted narrating a storyline that I've probably repeated fifty times now. I really wanted to just fall down and sleep. "You extend your powers and meet a dying girl who provides you a link to the outside world, and soon you are approached by the CEDEF through your link, and you accept their proposal of being the Mist Guardian of the young Vongola. Days later, you receive memories from the future, highlighting the fact that you ten years later self has made another teen promise to negotiate you out of Vendicare."

I breathed in, and let it out. "The rest you should know."

There was silence, and my heartbeat was loud. Made me wonder if they could hear it. It shattered when one of them spoke up. "What was the point of world domination?"

I could've raised my brow at their attentiveness for the narrative I gave, but I resisted. Opting to answer the question. "To let the world out there to feel the pain he felt, a bit farfetched, but if you kept in mind that Mukuro is a rather awkward child that can't give his trust in return to just anyone, it's not that weird. The fight with the young Vongola could have also changed his views and allowing him to stand beside him, seeing as he would be busted out of prison by him anyway if I don't succeed here, as his Mist Guardian."

"Any other questions?" I asked, itching to stretch my muscles. Was I this sleepy? I blinked the thought away.

"If we were to let Rokudo Mukuro out, what would you give in return?" I gave a small flinch at the loud volume thrown at me. I must seriously be tired if I'm in front of a loudspeaker and not know it… or maybe I'm just tired…

"Another deal, huh, people just never run out of those," I ran a hand through my hair, blinking out the sudden sleepiness. "how about I not turn against you? Sound fair?"

"In your current disposition, you are not strong enough to be an asset to us, what threat could you ever oppose us with?" They are such high and mighty people, aren't they?

"I have been through your prison and have walked out of it unscathed, plus I practically know what goes on and where." I pointed out, leaving out the fact that I had gone insane and this was just one big bluff. "Do you think I am not going to use this against you?"

They were silent for a minute, and a rustle later they telepathically agreed, somehow. "Then we would like to give you a proposition, do you agree?"

"Depends on what you're trying to get from me." I swear this is starting to sound more like a business than a trail…

"We let Rokudo Mukuro go," They paused. "but on certain conditions."

"Then state them." I demanded.

"Do you agree, or not." They pressed.

"I would like to know what I am getting myself into," I countered curtly.

"You will be our mole, on keeping tabs on Rokudo Mukuro when he is released, and in the outside world. You will also join the Vindice as a member."

I allowed this to process. "Does that mean I have to wear those bandages and capes too?"

"No, it's not necessary," The light tilt in his voice gave away his amusement. Something I found that I was ticked about. "as a mole you wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention."

The urge to huff in irritation was tempting that I barely was able to resist it. "Alright then, if that is what you want then I'll be this _mole_ of yours."

"You will be under the omerta of the Vindice." Secrecy, should've seen it coming.

"Okay, okay, I swear upon the name of Vendicare and the Vindice, that I, Cannon, will not tell another soul of my affiliation with the Vindice." I proposed.

"And that you will look at the actions of Rokudo Mukuro, and that you will also come in the aid of the Vindice when needed." The infant voiced.

I nodded my head tiredly, now noticing that I was still in my undergarments. No wonder I felt so cold… "I will come to the aid of the Vindice when needed and I will also look upon Rokudo Mukuro's actions. Done?"

The agreement was short. "Yes, from here on, Rokudo Mukuro is released from Vendicare under the care of the young Vongola Decimo, and Cannon."

I couldn't hold back the blackout I experienced after that…

_I later woke up and found that I was back at the run down house at base point of the huge mountain (I thought that I had dreamt the whole thing but my undergarments, and the fact that Mukuro was also there, spoke that it was most definitely not a dream). My Uncle had made dinner, stating that it was a tiring day (I agreed with him whole heartedly), and he whipped up something from the many cans he had in his cupboards (which was way more edible than this yesterday's breakfast). I still had a ton of questions to ask my Uncle considering his relationship with the Vindice, but Mukuro beat me to it (that pineapple bastard)._

_Uncle Dean stated that he was brought up in a rich wealthy family (he didn't state __where__), and how he was named Pericoloso Eclissi Atroce Narciso (a bunch of Italian words strung together to make a name, I found it weird, but who __wouldn't__ find it weird?). If it was translated into my mother tongue: Dangerous Eclipse Atrocious Narcissus…. I was literally at a loss of what to say (the randomness led to the thought that his parents weren't much of a fan in naming their children (Mukuro had teased him endlessly, making self-meanings on his name). It somehow came out that Uncle Dean was the thirteenth child among his siblings, and the only one named stupidly (Mukuro and I had a blast at laughing our heads off at this). Turns out Uncle Dean had left home, and cut off all contacts and completely changed his name (it was then that I realized that his current name was an acronym, imagine that), after that he refused to tell us anything else (Mukuro and I were just having too much fun teasing him about his name)._

_I plan to leave this run down place tomorrow (I miss my home too much), and return back to Namimori, Japn, with Mukuro in tow. Though I still have to figure out how I will cope around with being a __mole__ of all things! My mother did say that if I agreed to being a follower to some bully I was done for (and I am only remembering this now, sulking in my corner as I write this journal out). I should pack up clothes… or more importantly wear something for the matter (it's really chilly out here in the snowy glaciars…)._

_P.S. I had remembered to use the blender to make a smoothie but then I was hit with the sudden thought that there was __no__ plug to activate the damn blender, so I am also sulking because of that (which reminds me, how the heck do we cook food around here? The stove shouldn't be working….)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin, Natsumo _**and **_GenderlessPerson_** for reviewing! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>We reached home (I decided to take Mukuro with me to my house), which I was <em>_very__ glad for (it was home sweet home after all). Although the sight that greeted me wasn't as 'happy happy' if you know what I mean (and before your imagination goes wild, no, I did not have my house hijacked by unknown and suspicious people… that only happened in America…). It was quiet, which was normal since we arrived at like two in the morning, but I couldn't seem to find my parents anywhere. And that is meant __literally__ (I actually went out of the house and searched the whole of Namimori when I came to the conclusion that they were most definitely not at home), it was frustrating. Two reasons for that feeling actually. One, I hadn't thought of looking around the house for some note (it was sitting on the dining table), and two, they left me! Abandoned me if you will, without notice (not really)!_

_What were those times of being the good child for?_

_I had sulked on that fact for quite a while, that I didn't notice Mukuro had left for the bedrooms upstairs. When I did, however, I left him alone (even if I really wanted to pummel him for taking his abode in my parents' room). He was a victim to some weird torture after all…_

_That day I had slept like a log, only to be awoken (where does time go when you fall asleep?) by constant poking by my only house resident. It took me a while to figure out my current situation (an hour at that), and I nearly went into a depression because I had re-remembered that my parents had ditched me saying that I was old enough to take care of myself, and not worry about the financial state of the house (they were streaming money in for that as well as my allowance). Who leaves their children alone at home for… for forever?_

_I did not fall into depression (for your information) because of my growling stomach and the pestering that Mukuro did (he didn't look like the kind to pester… meh, looks like I was wrong on that notion…). I had (was forced) to go downstairs…_

and make breakfast for the two of us. I was thanking the skills I had picked up from my Grandma back in America, always telling me that I should learn how to cook even if I was a guy. Something about it being an ever changing world…

"Cannon-kun," I bit back a sigh as I turned my tired eyes back to Mukuro, who conveniently sat at the dining table. "can you cook?"

I raised a brow at the question. It seemed that wherever Mukuro had come from, not a lot of guys cooked, then again that was for the majority of the population of man. "Yes I can, scrambled eggs sound good to you?"

"Kufufufu, sunny side up." I gave a nod as I began to bring out the ingredients. My morning decided that it would flip me the finger and allow my tired mind the torture of processing thoughts. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Mm," I cut up the onions, and went on to dicing the tomatoes. "my Grandma taught me."

"Your Grandma," The conversation hit a stand still there as I continued to fry the ingredients in the pan, adding the eggs and salt right away. The small amount of peace then was blissful, and I had the fleeting thought of falling asleep after eating breakfast. I was tired and that was an appropriate thought, getting out of your Uncle's grip in the airport was a tough job, especially when he was having an emotion break down in front of the whole airport. I swear some of the people there recorded the whole thing. Alas the peace didn't last long. "I'm bringing my friends here."

"Huh?" I looked up after placing down our breakfast on the table.

"Kufufufu, I don't think I need to repeat what I said." Mukuro gave a smirk, though the ire was quite present on his face.

"I heard what you said," I countered miffed, plopping down in my seat. "but I'm having a hard time to process that you have friends."

You could clearly see the restrained anger he had, it was way too evident on his face to ignore. "Kufufufu, and you think that I can get to my current position without the aid of my people?"

I raised a brow at the word selection. "What happened to friends?"

He decided that he would ignore me from that point on, and I didn't mind. Everything went smoothly, all the chores done, and I was ready to fall over and let sleep take me away. That is until the doorbell rang. I will admit that I jumped nearly ten feet into the air with random scenarios running through my head, and with my parents' absence it was safe to say that it had indeed gone wild. I ran towards the door, and through my hurry I forgot about the stairs and ended up falling down the whole way. "Owowowowowow!"

I was in a daze when I had finally met the ground on the first floor, and I couldn't have been happier. "Kufufufu, how long are you going to stay down on the floor, Cannon-kun?"

I withheld a groan and looked up with a wince, a thought on having a minor concussion crossed my mind but I tossed the thought away in favor on focusing on blue haired male, getting rid of the slight daze I was in. That concussion might be true to a point… I then noticed that the door was open and the sight of three teens greeted my sight. "Tch, so this is the guy who rescued Mukuro-sama? He's weak, byon."

That should have brought me to reality, but strangely there was no sort of furious emotion running through me. I should really get that concussion of mine checked… "Kufufufu, don't be so rude to him, Ken. He was the one who got me out of that prison."

Some more silence dragged along. "And Cannon-kun, do you want that stomach of yours licked? I'm sure that I can arrange for that to happen."

_That_ snapped me back to reality, as my eyes went over to my now revealing stomach. I burned brightly as I grabbed at the book that had fallen down on the stairs with me, and threw it right at the stupid fruit. The satisfaction of it actually hitting him square on the face was near to nil as I scrambled up and stormed back upstairs, slamming the door shut. I slid down the door and scrunched myself into a fetal position. "Stupid pineapple, you could at least feel remorse at what you said."

I kept muttering for a good few more minutes, when a knock sounded on my door. "Who is it."

"U-um, c-can I come in?" The voice was soft, so it was not most definitely the guys, which left the girl. Odd, from somewhere in the back of my mind, of what little I knew of her, I knew she was a rather timid girl. Well, I couldn't make every introduction turn into something bad, now could I? I heaved a sigh and got up, with much difficulty, and opened the door. Now that I good look at her, she wasn't all that bad looking. If only she could get rid of that stupid hairstyle, which irked me to no end, and the eyepatch, she'd look a ton more cuter. But being a guy who was having the most bizarre misadventures and somehow being unintentionally told that I am a homo, who was I to judge? Her, Chrome I think her name was, one eye, a pretty purple, was quite expressive. It widened in shock, or was that surprise? She reached out, and I flinched back slightly in surprise, her hand going to my face and wiping something. "Why are you crying?"

I was crying? Well that explained a lot of things. I hung my head and gave a halfhearted shrug. Motioning towards my room. "Wanna come in?"

She paused to think and nodded as she entered, I closed the door and resumed my position behind it, this time my hands resting on top of my knees and my head on top of my hands. "So what brings you here, Chrome."

She must have not expected me to remember her name, or know her name for that matter, since she blinked in full surprise this time, our meeting was quite short after all... Chrome fiddled with her skirt's hem as she spoke. "U-um, I want to apologize for Mukuro-sama's behavior."

"You really don't need to, it was his fault and he should be the one apologizing." I retorted. The slight flinch she gave made me sigh. "Look, I don't want to come off as rude, but you shouldn't uphold his honor like that. His actions are his stuff to fix, you just need to focus on yourself more."

Her reactions of unending surprise made me think that she really didn't think of such a thing. I rose a brow at this inquiry, and changed the course of our conversation. "So, if I remember correctly, you are in the Vongola group as well, right?"

Chrome straightened up her posture and nodded, albeit warily. "Bossu is a good boss, he cares for everyone around him."

"You have been near him for much longer than I have," I agreed with a nod. "you must have made friends with the girls in your group, haven't you?"

She took a bit longer to answer this.

"Everyone is so kind to me that I don't know what to do." She confessed, her body sagging. "I want to be friends with them too, but it would really seem awkward…"

"So you've been living under a roof with guys nearly your whole life?" I asked, perplexed. I knew that girls sometimes decided to mingle with the guys because they didn't give one shit of their family problems, but to the point of her not being able to communicate with a girl? That's some other story. A timid nod was the only indication that I received that my assumptions were correct. Pushing the urge to sigh away, I got up and held out a hand to her. At the confusion, I elaborated with a smile. "We're going to have a girls outing."

Her brows furrowed, I don't blame her it must have sounded really strange. "But you're a guy…"

"That's why, I'm off to buy some girl clothes, don't tell anyone, okay? My pride as a man is already tarnished anyway as it is." I gave a wry grin. "And I'm also doing this for you, dressing up as a girl wouldn't have much effect as walking with a guy."

I took hold of her hand and went downstairs. "Also I need you there when we are shopping, I haven't the slightest idea on how you guys wear your stuff."

I threw a jacket to her and wore mine as I rummaged for my wallet at the same time. Mukuro had appeared some time while I was busy in my search, and to say he surprised me is a bit of an understatement. I nearly jumped into the china vase my mom likes to keep in the lobby. "What are you doing, Cannon-kun?"

It took me a while to calm down the rapid pace my heart was set on. "I'm looking for my wallet."

"What for?"

I gave a shrug as I continued the search for it. I found it under a bunch of papers in the closet, a weird place to place your wallet but I didn't linger on it for too long. "I'm going out, cookies are in the cupboard, and anything else should be in the fridge, make sure that you don't ruin the house while I'm gone."

I paused as I thought over everything I had just said, then turned to him with a determined look. "If I find anything broken, smashed, or irreparable, then you will be paying for the costs of repair or replacement, do I make myself clear?"

I took his silence as a yes, and gave a nod in satisfaction. Ushering Chrome out I gave one last farewell before closing the door. "Good, now be good and don't do anything rash, we'll be back soon!"

"Was that a really wise thing to do?" Chrome spoke up once we were nearing the marketplace, which was a good sign. I was beginning to think that this was a bit too much for her.

I gave a shrug. "I have been through a lot of stuff, so believe me when I say that this was the best course to take."

She seemed to accept that readily and we soon found ourselves in the shopping district with all the sales. That was good sign given from the heavens above, there was absolutely no way that I would be able to afford the clothes I was going to buy. They all seemed so expensive. Most of the shopping was done by Chrome, she seemed to have quite a broad knowledge on her clothing, for both me and her. I don't know how she did it, but I did end up buying for her too… Damn, maybe it was the puppy eyes she gave me. An hour later we found ourselves buying ice cream, from my wallet too, with me fully dressed as a girl, and a wig to top it off as well, and Chrome in her new change of clothing, a huge difference from the usual green uniform. I gave her the suggestion of buying another eyepatch that would suit the new clothing and insisted on buying it for her when she was about to refuse. I won the argument and we settled on a plain white one with pink hearts decorating it. Simple, yet perfect, a definite match to the light purple sun dress that had a few layered frills in it's skirt, a deep purple cardigan, and knee high boots, a different pair than her original. I could I near damn proud that she had a change of clothes.

"Where do you want to go next?" I took a bite out of the ice cream that I had bought, tucking a strand of my wig behind my ear, it was black so if my actual hair had gotten out no one would notice. My clothes, handpicked by Chrome herself, was a sunny yellow tank top, a lavender pleated skirt, black slacks that went past my knees, and my runners were replaced with ankle boots. The outfit was topped off with a leather jacket that had the sleeves go up just past my elbows, the color a deep viridian. Chrome had insisted that we buy some sort of clips for my hair, and I complied because of the puppy eyes she had given me, and now because of that my hair was parted slightly by the bangs, a few clips here and there and I had hair that any girl would die for… apparently. After I had changed and looked at myself in a mirror I nearly cried, I no longer looked like a boy, and instead a girl. There went the last bits of my withered manly pride… Our previous clothes were placed in the bags we had with us.

"How about to the cake shop? They had some delicious confectionaries the last time I was dragged there," Chrome suggested, lately she had been way more open. And I have to thank my plan of cross dressing. Sure she had been shy in the beginning, but now she was opening up a little more. The conversations held out until a good length too.

I nodded. "Why not, lead the way."

It was kind of unfortunate for me. Not because I was dressed as a girl, that was only part of the reason, but because the cake shop was on the other side of Namimori, the side that I had intended to avoid as much as possible… déjà vu much? Definitely. So I was half hoping that I would not meet anyone that I knew. But then life just had to get nasty.

We, Chrome and I, were in the middle of choosing which cake we should buy, granted that we also buy the cream puffballs, those were delicious mind you, when a set of three girls entered the shop. Really I hadn't noticed if Chrome hadn't greeted them. "Kyoko-san, Hana-san, Haru-san,"

Weren't two of those in the future with us…? I looked, since my stupid brain only computed faces, and hoped to god that I wouldn't be found out. Any guy could dream, couldn't they? I gave my best smile without looking strained. Kyoko, the ginger haired girl, smiled back. "Chrome-chan, it's so nice to see you here! Who's this friend of yours?"

Aw crap, why didn't I think of a name earlier? Oh that's right, I wasn't expecting to run into people that I knew of that's why. Mentally sighing at my closed off fate, I answered before Chrome could. For all I knew, she would end up going back to being an introvert… "Sabrina, just Sabrina."

Okay… I was totally not thinking of _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_.

"Hahi?! Sabri-chan is a foreigner?" Haru spoke up with open amazement. "Haru wouldn't have guessed, you look like the locals, desu!"

"S-Sabri-chan?" I twitched, way to butcher a name… I looked towards Chrome, who was pretty much amused at my situation. If she was showing something other than timidness… then I guess it's okay… I let out a sigh. I turned to the only girl that I _didn't_ know, and gave a smile. "And you must be?"

"Hana," Hana introduced herself. "how long have you known Chrome?"

I blinked. I should have thought these things through… I glanced at my companion, who was now in the middle of being praised for the clothes she was wearing. Looks like I am on my own this as well… damnit. "Well… we met each other three weeks earlier. She had been buying chocolate at the same shop I was in. I ended up buying hers for her, because she had forgotten her money."

Hana nodded. "Sounds like her, she really needs more nutrition in that body of hers."

"I was thinking the same thing." I agreed readily. "Though I only can cook a small range of foods, not much out of the stable diet."

That much was true. Hana then spoke up, surprising me a bit. "How about we all go to my house and exchange recipes, Kyoko and Haru are quite the cooks when it comes to homemade meals."

"Really?" I withered some more on the inside, I certainly was able to fit the role of a girl. "That'd be awesome! I could hardly get anything from my Grandma back in America!"

"You come from America?" Hana questioned, raising a brow.

"Yup," I nodded.

"How'd you learn to speak Japanese fluently?" Hana asked.

"I've had practice." I shrugged offhandedly. Not a lie in the least… okay, maybe a slight one…

"Hana, we must buy a big cake for Chrome's change of clothes!" Kyoko spoke up, interrupting our conversation. I was glad for it. "It's worth celebrating!"

"Haru agrees!" Haru put her two cents in.

I turned to Chrome and saw her blushing brightly at the compliments, and grinned. Heading over to her, I took her hands. "Isn't this great, Chrome? A day with the girls!"

Chrome smiled, and her one expressive eye had traces of amusement. Damnit… I really must be acting like a girl. The humanity… "Yeah, let's buy a cake too."

"Right, can't forget about the confectionary!" I nodded in agreement, being dressed as a girl aside, I seriously wanted those cream puffs. They were to _die_ for! Later, after we had bought the confectionary and I had made a phone call back to my house and nearly threatened Mukuro that I was going to some friends' house with Chrome and if he trashed my house when I got back from the extended stay I would tear him to pieces, we found ourselves in Hana's house. Nobody was at home, since her parents seemed to be at work at this time of day, another bonus. We were gathered in the kitchen discussing on the tips on how to prepare awesome dinners, bentos, and breakfasts, with me practically taking notes on everything that was being exchanged, when there came a knock on the door. I turned towards Hana questioningly. "I thought nobody was to come home until later?"

"That's right," Hana got up, making her way to the door. The conversation made dread pool in my stomach. "what are you doing here, Sawada? I don't ever remember giving my address to you."

"U-uh, I'm sorry, but Reborn gave it to me! I swear I didn't know, until you opened the door!" A shaky voice answered. However, there was no mistaking it, that was the same person who had nearly died in the future if it weren't for a ring coincidently in his breast pocket… am I really going to remember him that way?

…

Somehow, being lost in my thoughts had allowed Tsuna in the house and me being placed in a depression. A hand made me look up and meet Chromes face full of sympathy, and I sighed. I was doing this for Chrome, I was doing this for Chrome, I was doing this for Chrome, and I kept repeating the mantra over and over. I _only_ came out of it when Tsuna spoke up to Chrome. "How are you feeling, Chrome?"

"I'm doing fine, Bossu." Chrome answered with a smile, the success of cracking that nutshell is very satisfying…

"Aha~ That's good to hear," Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. Poor guy, he must be very conscious that he is in a room full of girls… wait… I'm a guy…

"I know!" Everyone's attention turned to Kyoko, who had quite the set of determined eyes. She pointed at Tsuna, and I had to give it to her for having such a determined air about her. "Let's cook and have Tsuna-kun taste it!"

What?

Tsuna seemed to have the same thoughts running through his head, since his face had pure and utter shock. He really is expressive… Kyoko continued on brightly. "What do you say, Tsuna-kun?"

"I-It's not a bad idea, I guess." He agreed feebly. I raised a brow at this. So he has some crush on her? I've seen a lot of guys in America, who couldn't turn down a girl, just because she was all pretty… those crushes never ended well either… always the guy being heartbroken in the end. I grimaced, that was a pretty gruesome memory I had.

So the cooking contest began, with Hana somehow removing herself from it, how she did it was beyond me, and Chrome being an exception, since she really didn't know how to cook. Leaving Kyoko, Haru, and me as the contestants, how _I_ found myself in this mesh was beyond my knowledge. Kyoko had gone first to cook the main dish, of rice and curry, so me and Haru were left to stare at each other… okay, that was wrong, but really it was a one sided staring contest. I made a mental note on not to ever get caught up in a woman's competitive state, it wouldn't end well. That was for sure. "Haru won't lose to you desu! Even if Sabri-chan is a foreigner, my Japanese roots won't be put to shame easily!"

I merely nodded. "Okay."

"U-um," Oh great, now we had the curious young Vongola. I turned my head to look at him expectantly. "you don't seem to be around from here…"

Way to go. I gave a smile, and barely noted the blush he was obviously trying to hide. "No, I'm not, I'm from America."

"Hahi?! That is a really low blow, Sabri-chan! Tsuna-sama is mine and I won't hand him over to you!" Haru interjected. I bit back a sigh, and felt Chrome patting me on the shoulder with sympathy. Oh you only know half of what I am going through, Chrome…

I kept up my smile and chose to banter with Haru, the only way to keep off the mean glare she was handing over to me. "Oh? You've already planned out the wedding, Haru-chan?"

The girl and, to my amusement, Tsuna spluttered at the question. They didn't get the chance to shoot back a comment, since Kyoko came back with the main dish. Tsuna thanked her and, I could see the love-struck moment he was having, starting eating after giving his prayers. Haru had gone next with the mind set to win, while Tsuna complimented Kyoko on her cooking. The plate was nearly cleaned. Haru had finished hers in due time and practically twirled to her 'husband-to-be' presenting him her homemade food. Tsuna gave thanks and ate, also complimenting on her skill in cooking. Leaving me with my dreaded moment in the kitchen. Chrome had given me an encouraging pat, and then I was left with the warzone of a kitchen. Taking a deep breath I cleared my head, convincing myself that I was merely cooking for the heck of it and not for someone to taste test it for me… though I wouldn't mind a few criticisms. I then got the grand idea of experimenting with the tips I had taken down.

It was a while until I finished my main dish, and I took it over to Tsuna who was still in his seat. Haru and Kyoko were chatting away, while Hana was… she was herself. I placed the dish in front of Tsuna, giving a small smile. "Enjoy it."

Letting out a breath I went over to Chrome, and sat down beside her. "Tell me why, I had to go and cook again?"

"Because Kyoko-san, and Haru-san wanted to have a competition." Chrome answered pleasantly.

"But did it have to have three people?" I whined.

"Sabrina-san, a competition is one unless there are at least two or more constants in it," She cut off my reply, and continued. "and the fun only increases when there are more people added to it."

I stared at her. "So what you're saying is that you know how to cook."

"It isn't as easy as that," Chrome answered vaguely.

I stared at her harder. "You are one sneaky little girl."

"Um,"

I blinked and turned to Tsuna. "Yes?"

"It was very delicious," He fidgeted. "thanks for the food."

I nodded, and then it was time for the girl swarm to begin… excluding me of course. Kyoko initiated the conversation. "So, Tsuna-kun! Whose main dish was better?"

"Was it Haru's special dish filled with love, Tsuna-sama?" Haru pushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Why not join the fun?" I turned to Chrome, not believing my ears.

Instead of making an outburst, I shrugged. "Nah, just watching the scene unfold is rather amusing."

"Oh, you're no fun." Chrome pouted.

I only shook my head. "When did you get so sassy?"

I never did receive an answer for it, when Tsuna's statement broke my attention. "Sabrina-san's topped by a fraction, the taste was exceptional too."

"Hahi?" Haru blinked, Kyoko mimicked the action. They both turned to me, and I inaudibly gulped. Why god, why do you hate my existence? Or maybe you are a secret sadist and like to watch your people suffer…. that just made no sense. My self-wallowing moment was overtaken by the bombardment of questions that came from the two girls. I had to give credit to them for not being so disappointed by their loss. I ended up explaining some of the things to my main.

Somehow, Chrome, god bless her soul, got me out of a sticky situation, saying that we had to go home. I agreed and thanked her for reminding me. Tsuna had also excused himself saying something about his mother being worried. And that's how the three of us found ourselves walking along the same path home, to say the least, it was rather awkward between the three of us… no, I lied, it was more awkward to me than it was to the other two.

Tsuna had managed to make small talk with Chrome, and that just left me out of it.

"Sabrina-san," I snapped my attention back to the real world, only to blank out at a kiss on the lips. Tsuna drew back, and smiled wholeheartedly. "thanks for the food."

He then left for his house, I have no recollection of stopping in front of the house either. I turned to Chrome, my eyes wide, and found her smothering her laughs with a hand over her mouth. That snapped me out of it. "Chrome~"

"Pff, let's go get you changed, Sabrina-san~" I felt torn, literally _torn_, between achieving the goal of making her laugh and her making fun of me. In the end I hung my head and headed for the closest stall, a cubicle in front of a construction site. I glanced over at Chrome. "I'll stay here while you change."

"Okay," I halfheartedly made my way in locking the cubicle, and began to change quickly. My fear of going inside a stall is still fresh, and I only had so much time before my claustrophobia kicked in. Shoving my feet into my shoes I fumbled with the lock and headed outside, inhaling the fresh air. The stink inside the cubicle was no joke. "I'm done."

"Ciaossu,"

I know I had many dead ends in life, but this one seemed to be the biggest one in my whole life. It was a rather short life too…. "Re-Reborn, what do I owe the pleasure to seeing you here on this abandoned construction site?"

"I see you have a fetish to dress as a girl, Cannon." I flinched.

"Aha~ I have reasons…" Glancing to where Chrome was standing, I noticed that she was giggling. Damnit! When I need help you are staying in your spot? What happened to our friendship?

"Getting close to Dame-Tsuna, then?" Reborn inquired, his obsidian eyes glinting.

This time I choked. "No! No, no, no, no! That wasn't in the plan! Not at all! You've got the wrong person! I had never intended that to happen, since in case you haven't noticed, I am a guy after all, right Chrome?"

I turned to giggling violet haired girl in desperation. "I haven't the faintest idea, Sabrina-san."

"Chrome!" I wailed. The world was really cruel… really, really cruel…

"I won't tell, Dame-Tsuna,"

I whipped my head to the infant, ignoring the nagging feeling that trusting an infant that was smaller than you by a huge margin was a big fat no-no, hope blooming in that I would not be found out in the least. "Really?"

"But,"

I withered immediately. "There always has to be a 'but', doesn't there?"

Reborn continued. "You'll have to comply with a few favors for me."

"State them," I said almost immediately.

"I'm not the world's best hitman if I stated my favors now." Reborn tipped his fedora. Damn him and his cool air…

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "And what would happen if I _don't_ comply with all this?"

"I'm glad you asked," He smirked, taking out photos from his suit. I took a good look at them and I made a grab for them only to be met with the floor. "it was rather hard acquiring these photos, so I'd appreciate that you do not ruin them."

"Ugh… how'd you even _get_ them?" I let out a whine, not moving from my position on the ground.

"I have my ways." Damn the stupid infant…

"And just what will you do to them." I groaned, getting up. Another set of clothes ruined, my wardrobe will definitely shrink at this rate…

"It shouldn't be too hard to notice blackmail material when you see one." Reborn piped up.

I let my head fall into my hands. "I should've known…"

"I look forward to our future interactions, Cannon." With that, the infant disappeared into the ground. The hole was replaced by another round piece of ground that looked quite similar.

I stared at it for a bit, then turned to Chrome with a deadpan. "That did not just happen."

"Which? The blackmail, or the secret passageway?" She innocently replied. I felt another depression wave coming over me.

"Nevermind, let's get home." I sighed, as I dusted my clothes the best I could. "I don't want the house to be in ruins when I get there…"

We had made…

_our way to my house with no more problems posing in our way (I was glad for that fact, I don't think I can take another weird scenario…), and lucky for me the house was still intact with everything in one piece. A breather from the insanity (and most welcomed break). Mukuro had pestered me if I did anything wrong to Chrome, or if any harm had come to her, or if she had gotten lost on the way home (and I answered no to all of them), he just wouldn't let up (so I ended up ignoring him and heading to my room to pass out, that is after I had managed to hide the set of clothes that I had bought)._

_Sometime before it was way too dark (perfect description for every afternoon that comes by), I got up and managed to cook dinner for the others (Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa decided that they'd stay here since their beloved Mukuro-sama was here, I wasn't up for arguing so I let them stay). I then went back upstairs and passed out for the second time, not bothering to change out of my clothes._

_That was pretty much it…_

_P.S. I really am going to have nightmares because of this outing experience… the joy…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! :D Thanks to **_GenderlessPerson _**(I hadn't laughed so hard in my life, lol xD)**_, Kuroi Rin, SANIA9806 _**and **_Hellfire000 _**(I'll keep your ideas for future reference)****for reviewing! xD I had so much fun reading them this time. As for the blackmail, I'll hold on to that thought. *grins evilly***

**Ahem, now a shout out to **_SANIA9806_**, if you do come as far as reading up to here, you would know that Cannon is a rather normal guy. He has chopsticks with him (though he has yet to use them as an actual wepon), and he has a huge unfortunate streak trailing after him. Yup, pretty normal to me. I'm glad that you liked the story so far, and I hope that you will continue to read this story in the future. Makes me so happy. *sniff***

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I had woken up feeling heavy, and I had to roll out of bed just to get onto my feet. It felt like someone heavy was residing on my shoulders (I did hope that it wasn't the case and that I wouldn't find some kind of devil sitting on top of me just for the heck of it), and I had to drag myself the whole way downstairs (luckily I hadn't fallen over the stairs like last time) and into the kitchen to make a light breakfast for everyone. I might have burnt myself once or twice but it wasn't severe to go to the hospital (otherwise I'd have burn marks all over me, and that would be too cruel… even for fate). The others had come downstairs and had eaten, and with the noise coming from Ken specifically (not to be rude or anything), it had made something in my head pull the trigger to make ringing sounds in my ears. I had been feeling strangely full so I skipped out on eating with them (the noise was also too much for me to handle), and plopped myself onto the sofa.<em>

_I blacked out after that._

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu, Cannon-kun seems to be out of it today." Mukuro put in as he sat back down in his seat. He had followed the said teen, rather closely, to see if he would retaliate. After yesterday's events in the morning, he was mildly surprised when Cannon had <em>not<em> retaliated. The raven haired teen was known for his snappiness, or that's how he had known him, his mindscape was also rather peculiar. Nothing like the rest he had experienced beforehand. He knew for a fact that not one of them would have a library in their head, who read all those books anyway?

Ken gave a snort. "Obviously he's not suited to stay by your side, byon."

"Ken," Chikusa said in monotone, it was rather hard not to imagine the spectacled teen without a monotone. "it isn't right for you to insult someone you don't know."

"I'll do what I want, Kakipi!" Ken snapped back moodily.

"Kufufufu, it's in the morning, so could you two stop the bickering for once?" Mukuro said with a smile, gaining a 'Yes, Mukuro-sama' from the said teens. He nodded satisfied, and turned to Chrome. "What do you think, Chrome?"

The said girl tilted her head slightly in a questioning manner. "Think about what, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu, about Cannon-kun's behavior." Mukuro supplied. He wasn't too fond of Cannon taking away his precious Chrome from him yesterday, but the outing did help her to grow more into herself. He should thank him for the confidence he had given Chrome… then again, he wouldn't. After all, that wasn't like him at all.

Chrome had a thoughtful expression, unaware of the thoughts going through Mukuro's head as she thought of a reason for Cannon's weird behavior. "Maybe it was the kiss?"

"Oya, oya, a kiss? With whom?" The blue haired teen twitched. If it was with Chrome, he wouldn't forgive him…

"With Bossu," Chrome answered.

_This_ was starting to get interesting. He knew what kind of jokes the Uncle of the teen in question was spouting out back in Europe, but for it to be true was a whole different story altogether. "Kufufufu, so our dear Cannon-kun swings the other way?"

Chrome had opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by Ken. "So the guy is a homosexual? I knew we couldn't trust him, byon!"

"Ken," The name cut through the rant making the blonde teen freeze as he sat down into his seat his head hung low. Mukuro let out a sigh, massaging his temples. "continue, Chrome."

Chrome nodded her head in silent thanks and picked off where she left off. "It was the other way around."

Her statement was met with silence, as the three males comprehended what had just been said.

"So the Vongola heir goes for men?" Surprisingly it had been Chikusa who had broken the veil of silence. It had also brought the other two back to reality.

"It was under special circumstances," Chrome defended Cannon's pride, or at least what little of it was left.

"Oya? And what exactly are these… _special_ circumstances?" Mukuro pressed.

Chrome gave a shrug. "You're going to have to talk to Cannon-kun about those, I'm merely protecting his shattered pride."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro smirked, sitting back. His Chrome was definitely growing a backbone, and the thought was rather welcoming. She would become a strong woman if she revealed this side of hers more often. He then changed the topic. "I've discussed this with Ken and Chikusa yesterday, and we are planning to leave for Europe today."

"Why's that, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome questioned.

"Kufufufu, I have an apprentice to find." Mukuro smirked before turning somber. "So I'm leaving you here with Cannon-kun, while I go with Ken and Chikusa to Europe."

"How long will you be gone, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome questioned, there was only one person she could think of and that would be the future Fran. His hat was quite the adorable thing too…

"I'd say a month, but I'll find him in two weeks. I have a restraining order to hold as well." Mukuro said with a sigh. He got up, leaving his unfinished breakfast on the table. "Kufufufu, Ken, Chikusa, pack up your bags, we're leaving."

The two teens did as they were told and headed upstairs. Mukuro then turned solemn as he spoke to his female companion. "I'm worried about leaving you here, Chrome, if it is necessary than I will make-"

"It's fine, Mukuro-sama," Chrome interrupted the illusionist with a smile. "Cannon-kun is here with me. I also have Bossu and the others too."

"If you say so…" There was silence until Ken and Chikusa had come downstairs, indicating that they would take their leave immediately. With a nod to Chrome, Mukuro left for the airport to head to Europe.

Chrome had gone back inside and was met with a dazed Cannon holding a knife, obviously mistaking his arm for something that was to be cooked. She hurriedly stopped him, with a lot of trouble, and proceeded to drag him back to the sofa. Looking at his flushed face, she suspected that he had gotten a fever. To confirm it, she placed her hand over his forehead. "He's burning up…"

Unfortunately, Chrome herself didn't know how to ease a burning fever. She had first aid experience because of injured animals, but burning fevers? Nope, not a single thing about it. Biting her lip, she had a determined look as she made her way out of the house. "I won't be long."

-o-

Tsuna was in the dining room with his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about Sabrina's appearance in Namimori. Somehow, as his hyper intuition tingled at the thought, she had a familiar air around her. Which was impossible, since that was the first time he had met her. Letting his head sag down Tsuna let out a groan. "This is so frustrating!"

His memory of him kissing her then popped out, making him emanate a healthy flush. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft her lips were… Tsuna grabbed his hair and shook his head frantically. "No, no! It's not the time to think about _that_!"

It was at that moment that Reborn came flying out of nowhere, which was the usual in any case so far, making him hit the ground. Clutching his head in pain, Tsuna glared at the hitman. "Why'd you hit me, Reborn?!"

"The doorbell has been going on for the past five minutes and you're here thinking about a kiss." Reborn stated blatantly.

Tsuna flushed another healthy shade of red. "Y-you d-don't n-need to rub it in! Argh! I'll get the door!"

He got up and headed for the door and found it to be open. The person standing out on his doorstep was the least expected person he expected to see. Chrome looked like she would bolt for the streets with the amount of fidgeting she was doing. Tsuna gave a reassuring smile to the female illusionist. "It's nice to see you here, Chrome, do you want to come in?"

She shook her head, and instead blurted out her worries. "C-Cannon-kun is running a fever a-and I don't know how to help him…"

It didn't take long for the brunette teen to make the decisioin. Grabbing his jacket he called out to Reborn. "I'm heading out, Reborn, take care of the house while I'm gone!"

"Give my regards to Cannon for me," Was all the hitman said, only revealing a smirk when Tsuna turned a questioning gaze on him.

Tsuna shook his head and nodded to Chrome as he closed the door. "Alright, lead me to his house."

Chrome gave a nod and they both began to walk as fast as they could to the other side of Namimori. Hearing the news had given him slight panic, and all he could think of was Sabrina. He let out a sigh, Sabrina should be the last thing on his mind right now; Cannon and Sabrina were two different beings altogether. There was no way that they could be the same person. Shaking his head, Tsuna stopped just in time before he could bump into Chrome. Instead he looked around and noticed that they had reached the house and they had both entered, him giving the customary excuse of entering while Chrome had immediately gone towards where he presumed Cannon was. He followed not a second later and nearly froze with the sight of Cannon bringing down the knife on his arm. "Cannon!"

He wasted no time in tackling the teen, successfully disarming him from the knife, when the scent of faint honey met his nose. That was when it clicked that both Cannon and Sabrina both smelled of faint honey.

* * *

><p><strong>That's part one you guys, so short… yet so crucial for making more misfortunes for our dear Cannon. *grins evilly* Forgot to mention in the last update that I had felt like a god, totally worth it.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally! Here's the next chapter (or at least the second part of the previous chapter)! Thanks to **_Hellfire000, Natsumo, Kuroi Rin, GenderlessPerson, yuki _**and **_Sico1324 _**for reviewing! :D You guys bring tears to my eyes! *sniff***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna had managed to drag Cannon to the living room with Chrome tagging along, just in case he needed help. But knowing first-hand on how light he was compared to other teenage boys, she doubted that Tsuna needed her help.<p>

As soon as Cannon was placed safely on the sofa, with the reassurances that he wouldn't suddenly get up and start chopping his arm off, Tsuna turned to Chrome. He distantly took in the calm posture she held, giving him the thought that it wasn't her first time here. "Chrome,"

Chrome nodded to indicate that she was listening. "How are you acquainted with Cannon?"

"Through Mukuro-sama." She answered, her worried gaze settled on the sleeping figure. "Bossu, his fever..."

"You're right, his fever comes first!" Tsuna snapped out of his trance and headed upstairs. "Watch him until I come back!"

Tsuna rummaged through the house to find a suitable tub to fill with water, along with some fresh towels, when his thoughts went back to Cannon. Chrome had said she knew him through Mukuro, so did that mean that Cannon was somehow hit by a car as well? Did he lose his organs too? The absence of his hyper intuition proved him wrong. Tsuna shook his head. "It's not like everyone that Mukuro meets would have some sort of horrible fate, would they?"

Pushing the thought away, Tsuna finished up his task and immediately went downstairs. His subconscious thoughts swirling on the connection between Cannon and Sabrina. Would siblings be the right answer? It should be, but Sabrina should also be around if her brother was running a fever... There was no school for her to be absent, maybe a group of friends? Then what would Chrome be doing here with a guy? Tsuna stopped in his strides as he pondered on the new piece of information. "Bossu?"

Tsuna snapped back to reality and was met with Chrome a pace away from him. "Yeah?"

She tilted her head. "Cannon-kun is heading for the kitchen again."

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, worried on this acting spree. He gave Chrome the tub of water and hurriedly made his way to the kitchen to find that it was true. Before Cannon could pick up the knife, laying on the floor, Tsuna grabbed it first and secured it away in a drawer. "I leave you for five minutes and you start causing trouble, you have a fever, Cannon! It's about time you have some rest!"

His speech had some sort of effect on the dazed teen, since he stopped all movement and swayed. Tsuna caught him in time before he fell, and proceeded to drag him back to the sofa. Heaving a sigh, the brunette managed to place the unconscious teen more securely and began to treat the fever.

Chrome had taken her seat on the loveseat, and watched as Cannon was being taken care of. It was quiet for a time, and for a moment Chrome wondered how long it would take Tsuna to figure out the secret behind Sabrina. As a politicians' daughter, she knew for a fact that not everyone was what they seemed. It was also a fact that Tsuna wasn't at all dumb, or however they put it at school, and he had a full-fledged brain in that skull of his. Her thoughts were cut short when the said teen spoke. "Chrome,"

"Yes, Bossu?" She replied, focusing on the brunette's actions.

"Tell me the truth, was it Cannon that was with you that day?" Chrome resisted the urge to raise a brow, it would ruin her cutesy façade then. Tsuna looked at the female illusionist, and Chrome noted the bits of orange flecks appearing in the usual doe brown eyes.

There was silence as Chrome thought out the answer. She tilted her head slightly, setting her mind in playing this act out a little more. "How did you come to that conclusion, Bossu?"

The flecks were gone and was instead replaced with a flustered look. "Eh, w-well, I-I just..."

Chrome smiled slightly. Definitely her boss. Taking pity on his breakdown, she supplied, innocently. "Was it because of his smell, Bossu?"

"E- Wh-what a-are you saying, Chrome, I-I don't just smell people!" Tsuna flushed. He had to wonder on how the timid girl grow to be so... evil? A slight streak of sadism, maybe?

Chrome giggled. "Why not check with Cannon-kun? He has the right to reveal what he did."

Before Tsuna could question on how he was going to accomplish such a thing, when the front door burst open with a valiant yell. "Juudaime! We have come to help you in curing the American freak!"

"Aha~ that's not nice, Gokudera! Cannon is from America, it won't do if you call him an American freak."

"Shut it baseball freak! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Tsuna got up from his position and made his way to the door, evident surprise on his features. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What are you two doing here?"

Yamamoto gave another hearty laugh. "The kid sent us here, saying that you were nursing Cannon back to health!"

Gokudera scowled at his cheerful companion, before turning back to the brunette. Bowing to a perfect right angle. "I'm sorry, Juudaime! I wasn't there from the start!"

Tsuna bit back a sigh as he righted the silver haired teen. "It's alright Gokudera-kun, I didn't expect to be here anyway."

At that moment, the chaos had gotten more chaotic when Lambo made his appearance. "Gyahahahaha~ the great Lambo-san is unbeatable! I followed you without you knowing! The great Lambo-san is an unstoppable spy!"

"Oh? Lambo, you're here too?" Yamamoto blinked.

Gokudera, on the other hand, predictably turned to face the cow child, his dynamite already drawn out. "Ahoshi! You were supposed to stay at Juudaime's house!"

Lambo merely picked his nose in a bored fashion. "Yare, yare, the great Lambo-san doesn't take orders from you, Lambo-san is way too high for you to stop Lambo-san."

Tsuna gave a wry grin at the child's eccentric habits as Yamamoto laughed. "You guys, why not come inside? You too Lambo, you made it this far, might as well come in."

Lambo immediately brightened and ran in, his ego high in the air. The trio at the door also ventured into the house, after closing the door. Upon entering the living room, seeing Lambo jumping on Cannon snapped something in Gokudera. Immediately, his dynamite were drawn out. "Ahoshi! What are you doing to Juudaime's patient? Get off and sit down!"

As expected, Lambo stuck out his tongue and arrogantly answered. "Lambo-san can do anything he wants, Baka-Dera!"

Yamamoto had made it to the sidelines, where Chrome was seated on the loveseat, and gave his usual laugh at the antics that were displayed. "Aw, come on, Gokudera! He's just a kid, I'm sure that Cannon wouldn't mind!"

"Shut it baseball freak! The American freak is Juudaime's patient and it won't be tolerated if someone was to worsen his state!" The said teen yelled, somehow being irked at the act the cow child was doing and proceeded to throw the dynamites at the said cow child. Much to Tsuna's horror.

Miraculously it didn't give off so much damage, other than leaving behind a tattered Lambo, Cannon, and a sofa. However it didn't stop Lambo from having one of his infamous tantrums that involved the bazooka. What greeted them next was a puff of pink smoke.

A couple of coughs were emitted and voices could be heard. "You know, no matter how many times I get hit with that bazooka of yours, I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Yare, yare, that's because I'm a natural." The smoke cleared leaving two men in suits. One was obviously adult Lambo, and the other one had the distinct air of familiarity. Lambo grinned when he saw the group gathered. "It's been a while young Vongola."

Tsuna gave a wry smile in turn. He was growing worried at the absence of Cannon, the teen was still running a fever for pete's sake! The other male looked around and spotted the tattered sofa along with the blackened wall. "Okay,"

He turned to the group, pointing to the area of destruction. "Who did this?"

Surprisingly Chrome answered, her act of innocence quadrupled as she quietly replied. "The bomb man did."

The man's gaze settled on the silver haired teen. After a minute of silence he raised his brow, keeping his tone even. "You better find a replacement for this sofa, it was a fortune. I wouldn't be happy for one thing."

Gokudera scowled. "And just who are you to order me around?"

Another sliver of silence filled the room, and the man turned to Lambo, with a deadpan. "Do I look that different?"

Lambo, in turn, grinned. "You sure have changed, that's for sure."

"That is not a valid reason for me to be mistaken as a stranger." The man stated, exasperation tinging his voice. He looked down at his watch and muttered something under his breath. There was only a minute left before their time was up. Striding over to the brunette he bent down and placed a kiss on the latter's lips. He broke away, licking his lips slightly, and ignored the raged rant that Gokudera, who was now held back by Yamamoto, was having. Instead he smirked down on Tsuna's shocked face. "That's for what you did to me, Ciao."

Lambo's muffled laughs were the only thing they heard when the pink smoke appeared. Cannon had reappeared and nearly fell on top of Tsuna, if the latter hadn't caught him in time. He dragged him over to the sofa. He wasn't expecting it when the unconscious teen took hold of his shirt. And somehow he ended up being a lap pillow for him.

Gokudera was having a rage quit over what had transpired, to notice the identity of the perpetrator who stole a kiss from his beloved Juudaime. Yamamoto let out an awkward laugh, scratching his cheek. Lambo was on Chromes lap, as the female illusionist looked at the picture she was given, a group photo of the ten years later Kokuyo Gang, including Cannon and Fran, with a pink heart encircling Mukuro's face. The writing scrawled on the back held the message 'Do your best!' with words of encouragement from various people. She held onto the picture, smiling slightly.

Tsuna, who had become an involuntary lap pillow, stared down at the unconscious teen. Everything was slowly piecing together. Cannon was indeed Sabrina, the soft lips of his ten years later self was the only indication of them being the same person and the fact that they were the only two, other than Chrome, who knew of the event, though why he was wearing clothing meant to be for girls, he had no idea. The fact that he had kissed Cannon, while under the guise of Sabrina, sunk in. He felt his cheeks color slightly. The beginnings of a migraine was evident and he sighed. Maybe he should ask Cannon when he was better. The thought of the fever brought him back to reality as he placed his hand on Cannon's forehead. "Warm, but he'll be fine."

Cannon merely stirred and turned his head to face the brunette's stomach.

* * *

><p><em>I remember the touch of a gentle hand, but it could merely be my imagination (I was after all in a fever induced state).<em>

_Later I had woken up to be greeted with the sight of a dark room (it was around eleven at night, so that was acceptable) and the smell of gunpowder hit my nose. Getting up I noticed that I was downstairs on the sofa, which was tattered beyond repair (I could already tell who did it, it wasn't hard at all). Chrome had been sleeping on the loveseat, but I didn't see Mukuro or the others (I brushed the fact off with them sleeping upstairs). Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary, so I laid back and let sleep take over me (I was tired and I just wanted to sleep).  
><em>  
><em>P.S. I should hunt Hayato for the replacement, the sofa stinks of gunpowder...<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally! I finished it (and it's the first to break into the twenties)! I thank **_Hellfire000, Kei _**and **_Kuroi Rin _**for reviewing! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>After my fever induced state, and hunting down Hayato for the payment of the sofa (and the replacement of my wall), I found out that Mukuro and his pals had ditched me. By that I mean he packed up and left for Europe. The goddamn country of the Vindice themselves! What is wrong with his head? I swear, one of these days I would be startled shitless if the bandaged men appear before to check up on his captivity status! I swear when that pineapple comes back I'll throttle him good for forgoing the fact that he completely discarded he had just come out of there!<em>

_On the other hand, Chrome stayed by my side (which was sweet of her despite the fact that she keeps rubbing my 'unfortunate meeting with Bossu'), so I ended up buying her a cellphone as gratitude. It was also an apology for taking care of me in my fever induced state (she did tell me about the multiple times on how I tried to chop off my arm), but my imagination must have spiked when her one (pretty) eye held a knowing look (I shrugged it off as nothing)._

_The next day…_

Chrome and I went for a walk, I not being in the girls outfit because of the destination being on the other end of Namimori, I told her that she needed new clothes, so I brought her to the shopping district. We were in one of the shops with summer clothing when all of a sudden I got edgy. Which was weird. I don't get edgy, not before anyway. If Chrome had noticed my fidgeting then she didn't speak of it, instead she decided to fawn over this particular indigo summer dress on a mannequin. I was about to propose on buying it when I heard my name. "Cannon!"

Obviously I turned around to see who called me, but I wasn't expecting to be tackled only to be given a peck on the lips.

…

And _obviously_ I had blanked out for a few seconds, only to return to Earth after I had a glimpse of who had done it.

Tsunayoshi.

My mind decided to go beserk, and I instantly checked if I was cross dressing. No skirt, no tank top, no girly leather jacket, no wig, no ankle boots… yup definitely not a girl. Then it sunk in that we were in public, and a glance around gave off the vibe that they had evil eyes on us. _Then_ the fact sunk in that Tsuna was _quite_ aware that I was a guy. The last thought had dread pool around me, and I must have looked real pale since his smug face had worry tinging it. I ignored him and turned to Chrome who was acting out her innocence again… that sly, sly girl…

"I-I'm a guy, Tsuna," I turned back to the brunette, pointing at myself and hoping that my smile wasn't as strained as my words. "w-what's with the kiss?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Tsuna questioned. Damn he was too good with that innocent act of his… My thought cut short with the smirk spreading on his face. "Then the name 'Sabrina' should bring back memories, right, _Sabrina-san_?"

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know what y-you're talk-talking about!" By now I was sweating profusely, looking anywhere but at the teen in front of me. I wondered where his best pals, Takeshi and Hayato, were.

"You are a very bad liar, Cannon." I spotted Takeshi kneeling on the ground, fanning Hayato who was on the ground seemingly unconscious… ouch… He is just a tad too loyal. "Cannon, look at me."

"Oh, I w-was looking for… for a parade of animals, a sight to see y'know?" I answered, dodging the confrontation.

Luck would have it that they decided to push me in the Hellfire much earlier than I was expecting, as per usual, when Tsuna, had about enough of me beating around the bush, grabbed my face and looked directly at me. _I_ made the mistake of looking at him, and was uncomfortable with the distance… sure it was at least a hand's breadth but I needed an _Eiffel Tower's_ breadth. Maybe the leaning tower of Pisa would do as well… "Cannon,"

I, unintentionally, re-focused on the brunette. Must have been my imagination, but my skin felt like it was crawling. I opted to stay silent, mostly because I couldn't find my voice to speak, and apparently Tsuna took that as a sign to continue. "We need to talk."

I then found my voice and pushed him away, face burning, with images of _that dreaded day_, stuttering. "P-P-P-Pub-Public! T-Thi-This is th-the p-p-p-public!"

Without thinking I ran out the shop and into the streets, a small rational bell rung that I forgot about something but I pushed it off.

Turns out that running with your head bent is not a good idea. First off, you don't know where you are going, and secondly, you don't know what comes at you. _I_ didn't know that I was hit, until the long lost familiarity of the pink smoke had surrounded me, but at least I stopped running around randomly. Instead I opted to cough at the unexpected situation I was placed in.

It was unexpected since I had expected the normality of which I was in a more humiliating position than the last, but that didn't happen. I found myself in a room, a pretty big one at that. I discarded the details and went walking around the building. I was met with the sight of an older looking Uncle, not a day out of twenty, holding onto the arm of one angry looking guy.

I spoke to soon…

Cue the facepalm.

Holding back a sigh, I looked up tiredly and noted that the eternally pissed off look wasn't all… _angry_, per se. There must have been fondness in that face, but I didn't stay any longer lest I got caught staring. Instead I travelled to another random room, and entered. I froze at the voice that had greeted me, it had been too long since I last heard it anyway. "Reborn, please knock first before you enter."

I blinked.

If I remembered my situation correctly, I was currently ten years into the future, and the person sitting at the desk was Tsuna, his ten years later form. I turned to face the brunette who was busy scribbling on a piece of paper, a stack beside his desk indicated he had yet to finish. The pen stopped scribbling and the man looked up, I took a step back slightly in defense. I wasn't going down with another traumatic event without a fight. The brunette, definitely Tsuna, smiled. "Oh, if it isn't Cannon! If you're here then he must have finished his mission by now."

I didn't say anything, and ended up being startled as the other door opened with a bang. "Juudaime! We have a problem!"

"What is it Hayato," Tsuna gave inaudible sigh.

Hayato, his ten year later form, was practically disheveled. I had a vague thought on what would have happened to make him look like _that_. "Well, you see, the mechanics have gone and done it again…"

I raised my brow at the dwindling remark, though scrapped the thought when I spotted the strained smile on Tsuna. "Really now? What have they _done_ this time, Hayato?"

I edged farther away from the silver haired man as Tsuna made his way forward. Hayato gave a small answer as he followed the brunette out. "They modified the Ten Year Bazooka for a much longer time than its original time of five minutes –"

I didn't hear anything else as I was engulfed by the pink smoke. This time I let out a sigh and muttered. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced…."

"So dressing up as a girl is not the weirdest experience for you, Cannon?" I jumped, startled. Wasn't expecting an answer. I realized why I received an answer after the smoke had cleared.

Somehow, I found myself sitting in Tsuna's room, of which I vaguely remember, on his bed with the owner of the room beside me. It took me, literally, two minutes to process this outcome, and immediately got up. "S-Sorry! I-I'm leaving now! D-Don't want to b-be a bother!"

However a bullet stopped me, stupid bullet….

Of course it must have come from the infant hitman, and I forfeited my escape in order to spare my life. A good deal to make. I turned plastering a smile onto my face. "H-Hey, long time no s-see."

"Come sit down, Cannon," The hitman indicated to the bed. I gave a rigid nod and proceeded to do as he said, who didn't say I valued my life? "Good, now let's talk."

"O-Okay." I answered.

"You are officially placed under Dame-Tsuna's care."

What?

"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered, more out of shock than the whole life issue.

A gun was immediately cocked and ready. "You don't need me to repeat that again, do you?"

"N-No! J-Just, why? I should be supported by my parents!" I stated, there was no need for me to be under the support of Tsuna.

"You're house was burnt down –" He didn't get to finish his sentence, since I cut him off.

"My house was what?!" I yelled, shock pushed aside with the definite feeling of loss. "Who, that is sane enough, would burn down a house!?"

"Probably someone in the Mafia." Reborn quipped.

I stared at the hitman my eyes wide in disbelief, as I let it sink in. I then hung my head in defeat. _Of course_ the Mafia would have stuff burned down, they were anything _but_ sane. "So much for a peaceful life in Namimori…"

Tsuna placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly…

_and I excused myself to call Chrome (she wasn't with me and that was worrying), I asked her to stay over with me in Tsuna's house, but she declined (I however persevered and managed to bring her here, god knows what Mukuro would do if I let her be in somewhere unsuitable for a lady to live in). It then occurred to me that the clothes that I had bought beforehand for the act of Sabrina, was gone with the entire house (I was half for dancing with joy, and the other half being depressed over the fact that I lost a lot of money for that one outfit…), but Reborn had appeared (out of the damn nowhere, scared me good that infant of a hitman) and handed me a bag (it suspiciously looked like the one I had stuffed in my closest), and I nearly dropped it because of it's contents (it was most definitely the same bag, the clothes inside indicated as such)._

_That's when it __finally__ occurred to me that this wasn't some random burning, but a __planned__ one (goddamn that hitman!). I asked Reborn more about it, and all he did was smirk and say something along the lines of being Mafia related and relationships blooming (I don't care what all that meant and demanded that he rebuild my house right away, he promised but stated that it would take at least six months for it to be finished being rebuilt). So now I'm stuck at the Sawadas until my house was back to it's original form…_

_P.S. I don't think Mukuro would be too happy with the fact that my house was burnt down to a crisp… nope not a bit…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Awesome! Here's the next chapter (stayed up way too late to finish this up)… Thanks to **_Kuroi Rin, TransparentAnswer_ **and **_Kei_** for reviewing! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's been five days since the whole 'I burned your house and now you are within my grasp incident'… Wow… that is a pretty long name… Ahem, well I should recount my days at the Sawada's Household, and, really, to make it short it was chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Chrome somehow was able to live through the incident pretty well, while I… I was subjected to even more pink smoke torture. The greatest amount that I was hit with the bazooka (who the hell let a five year old child take a bazooka?!) was at least ten times, in a single day (I'm still having trouble in wrapping my head around the fact that a five, <em>_five__, year old kid is in within reach of a huge ass weapon! Where does humanity go when you need it?!)._

_The bazooka incidents aside (coughfiveyearoldcough), I was also subjected to the torture of Tsunayoshi (it completely goes off the ten fingers and toes I have). For the past four days (including today as the fifth), I have been given a kiss (yes, on the lips) for almost every unnecessary occasion (going to bed, waking up in the morning, before I head to the bathroom, before and after breakfast, lunch, and dinner, even when I'm napping (Reborn told me about this with that smug smirk of his…)!), and that's not what irked me (not anymore anyway), what irked me was that I kept falling for that __same trick__ over and over again (you think I would have learned __not__ to fall for it, but nooo~ it just happened to be that my decisions disagreed with me). And you know what trick it was? It was:_

'_Cannon,'_

'_Yes?' (of course I turn to fucking damn face him!)_

_*smack*_

_Goddamnit! Even writing it out makes me irritated (stupid trick)! ARGH! GOD WHY DO YOU SUBJECT ME TO THIS TORTURE?! __WHY?!_

_Ahem, tantrum aside (not really, since I am still fuming…), you can see what happens when you are taken into a household when you __don't__ want to be in… Come to think of it… I don't think I even asked Tsuna on why the hell he does it… maybe I should… Though I have a perfectly good reason for not asking, since pretty much I have been questioning the existence of a kiss for god-knows how long (and yes, I was moping about)._

_In fact I've had a lot of denials (read as moping) during my stay in the Sawada household, it all started out pretty normal…_

nothing _out_ of the ordinary… Ok who was I kidding? If it considered me in the equation, the balance of normal and not-normal is practically nonexistent. Screw it! "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Ah the very reason why I am staying in this household on the _forbidden_ side of Namimori.

"All of Namimori would be forbidden if you think that way, it would make no difference."

Oh shut up, sadistic baby, let me mope in peace.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Argh… Why world? Why did you take my normal life away from me?

"You never did have a normal life, even before getting tangled with the Mafia."

Can't I just _mope_ in _peace_, _please_?

"Dame-Tsuna is getting worried, y'know."

Don't… don't even bring him into the topic of moping, I'd like to stay sane.

"You're back to frowning, Cannon."

I let out a defeated sigh. There was no way he was going to stop bothering me, was he?

"Correct, I'd rather have chaos than someone moping."

I groaned, toppling over onto the floor. I faintly noted that Tsuna's pensive expression was growing worried by the second, but I could hardly bring myself to care, I mean, my life was in front of me and there was another week and a half left until Mukuro came back with the others… My house was also under renovation, because some stupid infant decided that it would be amusing for my whole house to burn.

A hard shoe connected to my temple and I jumped up, glaring at the perpetrator, Reborn. "What the hell?! Why kick me?!"

"You insulted me." The infant stated, producing a cup of espresso out of the air… honestly, I should know how he does it…

"But that doesn't even give you the right to abuse me!" I retorted, nursing my injured temple, grumbling under my breath. "Since when do babies act all high and mighty…"

I was met with a pan to my face, knocking me back with surprising force. I heard Tsuna chide the damn hitman. "Reborn! You really will end up injuring Cannon!"

"Not my problem, he needs to understand that insults will not be tolerated." I could feel his shrug from my position on the floor. "Besides, he needs to accept the affections he is being given."

There was a strangled cry from somewhere, but I didn't care, I got up and stormed out of the room. If there was _one_ thing that I would be in denial with, it was the homosexual title I was indirectly given. I was _not_ a homosexual, nor would I _ever_ be. I was perfectly male, my birth certificate states that I was a pretty healthy one too, so what is the point of me being homosexual? … Actually, I don't know the answer to that… I let out another sigh, entering the kitchen. "How was your talk with Reborn?"

I looked up tiredly to face the pink haired woman, I think Bianchi was her name, who sat at the table with Chrome across from her. I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Some complaints here and there, then the disagreements started."

"Love's quarrel," She nodded, and patted the empty seat next to her. "come, sit, and I'll console you through it."

I had the urge to scream really, really loudly, but refrained from doing so, instead I hit my face a couple of times and just stood there stubbornly. Was it that hard for everyone to accept that I was, and always am, a guy? Apparently it is. Nana, Tsuna's mom, then came into view. "Ara? Is Cannon-kun having problems?"

"Very much so, Sawada-san," I muttered dejectedly.

"Mm, that won't do, call me mama, Cannon-kun," Nana giggled. Was it just me, or did the air suddenly grow heavy? "after all someone as precious as you are to Tsu-kun, can't be found in a century!"

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

It was official.

Women were scary.

I turned and called out. "Lambo! I-Pin! Fuuta! We're headed for ice-cream!"

I then turned back to the matriarch of the household. "I'll be taking the kids out, mama."

"Oh what a sweet boy you are!" Nana smiled. I took that as my cue to leave, and possibly get very, _very_ far from the house.

The kids were energetic enough for them to come to me than me to them, and honestly what would you expect from them? Obviously if food was in the equation they would definitely love to beat you to the door. We made our way to the ice cream stall with no problems at all, which was a plus for me. "Baka-non! Lambo-san wants another! Give Lambo-san another grape ice cream!"

Of course I spoke too soon, didn't I? I sighed. "I'm sorry Lambo, but if I give you anymore then there won't be room for mama's cooking alright?"

"But Lambo-san wants another grape ice cream!" I had to hold in the urge to strangle the poor kid, since all the anger I need to vent out is for Reborn.

So I grit my teeth, and offer something else. "Then how about we go to the park?"

"Lambo-san still wants grape ice cream!" Lambo then stuck his tongue out at me. The brat…

"Then as an apology for not buying grape ice cream, I'll buy you a 500 pack grape candy, how does that sound?" I resorted to bribing, it was pretty easy to win with the spoiled child with bribery.

"Mm, Lambo-san wants two packs of grape candy," Then again he was good at negotiating. I let my head fall in defeat.

"Alright, I'll buy you two 500 packs of grape candy then." I sighed, getting up. "Now let's see if I can find a good deal."

I let my eyes wander through the market, when I heard a sharp cry. Me, being myself, turned and found that it was too late to dodge the flying bazooka coming right at me. And here goes the pink smoke… I wonder if it can be a different color than pink… I let out a cough as I cleared it away from my vision took a look around at my surroundings. My surroundings consisted of a group of serious people, on what seemed to be some kind of contract agreement. Great, just my luck. I let my head fall into my open palm as I let out another dreary sigh. That's when the whispering started. "Who's he?"

"Tch, can't he control his disappearing act?"

"I'm sure he's having a hard time with it himself."

"I believe this is what they call the effect of the Ten Year Bazooka, am I not correct, Decimo?"

"Yes, it is." I looked up tiredly, taking in the new people that I had not yet met. There were three men, in their 20s or 30s, lean, muscular, fit, clean… yup, not much to take in…

The leader, or so I assumed, the guy was sitting a bit more forward than the other two, turned towards me. His face held no malice, but it was pretty easy to imagine the sneer. In short, I didn't like the guy. You could smell the evil… Wait… since when could I smell evil? Ugh, my brain is being turned to mush. I looked over at Tsuna, sitting at his desk, who looked very weary with the current guest. In fact everyone, aside from the three new people, looked weary. Even Ryohei's enthusiasm was diminished to a flicker. I was brought back to reality when the leader guy, my new dub, got up, making his way over to me. I took a step back only to hit a wall. Great, the stupid wall had to be here, just great. I stepped forward again, to regain my lost space, and kept an eye on the leader guy, a smirk now donned on his face. "Well, Cannon, I see you've kept your good looks even at a young age."

I have no idea what it was, but I snapped. I could care less if this was some kind of contract agreement, but I have gone for far too long without venting my anger, and five days of reigning it in was too much for me to bear. "And you know what? You're breath stinks, even at this age."

"My, getting haughty are we?" I must have hit a nerve if his smile was looking so strained.

"Oh no, it's my natural nature." I retorted crossing my arms.

"Is that so? Then I could probably fix that for you then." Ugh… he just sounded like a molester…

"Don't you dare touch me." I seethed, glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"And why should I not? You look far too delectable to leave alone." His grin widened.

"Do so, and I'll let the hounds on your trail." I snorted, lifting my chin a bit higher. "Besides, I'm already taken."

"You'll have more fun if you come with me, that's a promise." His sweet tone was too sickening, I had to control my gag.

"Fuck off," I sneered. "I'll just burn all your property."

"My, a little sadist, are we?" He took hold of my jaw, and squeezed my cheeks, a twisted smile creeping on his face. "I could work with that personality."

I then spat at his face, a bulls-eye right between his eyes… next time I should blind on of his eyes… Of course he immediately let go with a screech, and I couldn't describe how happy I was when the familiar pink smoke arrived. In fact I was really elated at the moment…

_for obvious reasons of course (because I got to spit on someone's face and because of my close escape), I had the kids finish up their paly time, with enough time for me to go buy Lambo's grape candy (four bags of the 500 pieces), and I also bought another ice cream for them (even for the people at home)… That was a lot of money down the drain… oh well._

_By the time I got home, dinner was served (talk about perfect timing), and practically everyone was thrown off by my elated mood (except for Chrome, since she perfectly knows my hard feelings to the letter)._

_Tsuna was the first to ask me, just as we were getting ready for bed, what happened when I had gone out, I remember I answered that I finally got to spit on someone's face, then I gave him a peck on the lips before blacking out…_

_Now writing this at the dead of night… I suddenly feel horrified at what I did (I mean I didn't have to kiss him did I?). There was no way I was going to live this down (not with someone name Reborn), I can only pray for my house to be repaired as fast and as soon as possible (I need to get out of this hellhole, and __fast__!)._

_Damnit… so tired now…_

_P.S. Avoid Tsuna as much as possible, don't even let Reborn get in the way._


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter (you guys are really making me go for the end)! :D Thanks to **_TransparentAnswer, Kuroi Rin, Step1324 _**(I'll keep that idea in mind :D)****and **_GenderlessPerson _**(Honestly, LOL, I found myself laughing really hard! x'D)****for reviewing!**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p><em>I'm literally counting the days until Mukuro's arrival, and it's been three days, not helping since there is six more days until the week is over. On the other hand, my avoidance of Tsuna wasn't easy either (I practically live with him, for two weeks, for pete's sake!). Reborn is a problem as well (other than his blackmail material growing), he would not let the scene slide.<em>

_Let me give an example instead of ranting about it (not really possible since I'll rant about it anyway), I was drinking milk the day before (Tsuna was in the kitchen helping his mom out) and Reborn (that damn bastard to hell) says if I liked it, obviously I answer yes (cause it's milk, and who doesn't like milk?), then he tells me if it's as good... as... you-know-who's... (goddamnit! This embarrassment is all his fault!) Then I practically spit out my milk, and start coughing like there was no fucking tomorrow (Tsuna worried over me, and I pushed him away, I needed my space people). I never drank milk ever again since that incident. Another time I had a hot dog in a bun, with my favorite relish topping (it's good so don't judge!), Tsuna was at the park, and Reborn decided to accompany me there (I should have seen it coming, I really should have...). It wasn't until we were nearing the park did Reborn throw the bomb (that bratty hitman to hell) saying if it was as good as... you-know-who's (it's seriously getting to me, damnit!). I ended up choking on the hot hog too (as well as forbidding myself from it), I gave it up, giving the hog dog to Fuuta, who shared it with the other two._

_I immediately crossed off my favorite blueberry popsicle because of these events (and it wouldn't bode well for me if I start craving for it, I originate from America, it's in the blood (not really, it's the heat that's made it a habit))._

_Anyways, I'm getting off topic (not my fault my rants are bottomless). So basically, I can't wait until the next six days go by. I'll be home free!_

_..._

_Y'know, funny thing is, I've actually let out all my feelings to someone, even though he is sone spoiled brat who likes a lot of grape candy to a whole new level... Yup, I spilled everything to Lambo (he isn't as bratty once you warm up to him)._

_It was when..._

everyone had gone out, including Reborn, leaving me and a sick Lambo at home. The kid took a dip in the bath with his clothes on, courtesy of Reborn, and was forgotten that he was wet, I don't know how, and ended up catching a cold.

Nana wanted to go shopping and everyone wanted to go out, including Chrome, surprisingly, but then again, Bianchi was there too. Those two had gotten quite close over our stay in the Sawada's. Thus the whole 'hurry up we're late!' scenario started, and they all bustled out of the house for fresh air.

I had already settled it with everyone, even to a persistent Tsuna, that I would be at home taking care of a sick cow-child. It nearly took me 30 minutes of persuading him that I can take care of myself, and no some random guy won't barge in to rape me, and no I won't be a sitting duck.

Honestly, I have got to wonder where he gets these ideas from... Oh wait, Reborn. Should have known. I let out a sigh as I focused on my charge, currently picking at his nose. "That won't do Lambo,"

I get up and head over to the side table near the sofa, and plucked out a few sheets of Kleenex from the open box. I head back to Lambo, his green eyes watching me. I kneeled down and wiped his nose with the first sheet, along with his hand. "You are sick, and if you pick your nose, you'll become even more sick, instead, try blowing your nose."

"Lambo-san does not blow his own nose!" He crossed his arms and turned away.

I remember that Tsuna mentioned something about Lambo being from a Mafia family where he had maids and stewards take care of him constantly. I wasn't surprised, I mean you wouldn't get a huge narcissistic complex if you came from a poor family. So I had to test my patience with him. "Please?"

I held out the tissue, half-hoping that he would change his mind and blow his nose. The snot was seeping out again...

"No! Lambo-san will not blow his nose!" He turned further away.

I should have seen this coming... "Will you do it for me?"

"No!"

"What if I promise you that we can play games, just the two of us?"

"Mmn... no!"

I pushed harder, seeing my opening. "I'll also cook you some desserts."

"Mm..." It was rather adorable seeing how hard he was trying to decline my offer. "Grape flavored?"

"Yup, grape flavored." I smiled as I pushed my limb, holding the tissue, forward. "Just blow your nose and I'll get something ready, how about it?"

Lambo contemplated the tissue, as if it would jump up at any second and bite him. A few more minutes of staring at the tissue, he finally took it and began puzzling around with it. It was too adorable. Strangely, it had been enlightening to watch him figure things out, and all my past problems whisked away, leaving behind me and the moment. I ruffled the funny afro hairstyle and got up. "Be sure to get every last snot, and I'll be back with some good dessert."

Lambo's determined nod made me smile, and I set off to the kitchen to think up of a dessert that would satisfy the cow-child. I drew up a blank. "Great, I suppose experimentation is in order."

With that I started out from making grape flavored muffins to cupcakes to biscuits, I tried out cheesecake, then went on to fruitcake. So to say the least I had enough to fill a whole army of hungry people. "Too historical."

I wiped my hands on the apron, mentally apologizing to Nana in making her apron and her kitchen dirty, I went to check up on my charge. "I'll clean up later."

I found Lambo with a pile of tissues beside him, and I had to smile. Looks like he took it seriously, too cute! "Have you finally finished blowing your nose?"

Lambo looked up, startled. I took a seat beside him, smiling gently. "Don't worry, I won't be harsh."

He took a moment to make a bravery act, and I had to admit it was quite cute. "Lambo-san can blow his own nose, Lambo-san doesn't need you to help him!"

"Oh that's good!" I ruffled his afro-like hairstyle, grinning. "I was starting to wonder who I should give the sweets to if you didn't learn how."

"Lambo-san learned how! Lambo-san wants his grape desserts!" Lambo got up, enthusiasm clearly portrayed on the small face.

I nodded. "I'll give them to you if you help me out with cleaning up, we don't want Mama to be sad now, do we?"

Lambo stopped to think, and looked around at his surroundings. I managed to coax him some more into cleaning up the house with me, and I finished washing the dishes, and the messes. I even brought out a new Kleenex box so that Nana wouldn't notice that there wasn't one missing, luckily they were all uniform in color so I didn't have to worry about the designs. I then sat Lambo at the dining table and brought a muffin, along with a cupcake. "Here Lambo, I couldn't decide on what was better, so I made both, try and see which you like better."

Predictably he shouted in joy and ate them immediately. I didn't mind the lack of critique as I watched him gobble them both up. "Hey, Lambo,"

He perked up at his name, I continued making small talk with him. "What do you do when you get hit with the bazooka?"

"Lambo-san doesn't have a bazooka, Boss said that Lambo-san can't use the bazooka." I nearly laughed at the answer, instead I chose to grin.

"A bit too late for that, Lambo," I pointed out, placing my chin on top of my hands. "but that doesn't matter, what do you _do_ when you get hit with the bazooka, Lambo."

"Lambo-san gets candy from the people are there, Lambo-san gets a _lot_ of candy!" Lambo gesticulated with his small arms, his eyes bright.

I let out a chuckle. "So you haven't had some sort of pedophile come after you?"

Lambo paused his gobbles as he looked up, the perfect picture of innocence. "What's a pedophile?"

"Mm, a pedophile is," I thought through my answer, looking up at the ceiling then back down at him. "someone very, very, bad. If you ever meet one, spit in their face, preferably in the eye, and run away, okay?"

I wasn't quite sure if Lambo got all that, but it was better than not saying anything at all. He did shake his head in agreement, then went back to eating the sweets. I continued my small talk, this time going onto the topic of girls, making sure that I ingrained in him that he should always go for the girls and not the guys. And gave him the reason that girls were better at cooking grape flavored sweets than guys were since all they do is burn them. I was not expecting a question in return. "Does that mean that Cannon-nii is a girl?"

I nearly choked, but regained my lost composure, smiling with strain. "No, Lambo, I am very much a guy. I can only cook because I have had practice with my mom and Grandma. Don't get me mixed up with a girl, okay?"

"Okay," Lambo nodded, and ate through the slice of cheesecake and fruitcake, and biscuits. I got up to do some last minute cleaning, and took Lambo upstairs for a bath. A nice hot one at that, I couldn't help myself and took one too. We both then changed into a new set of pajamas and I, as tired as I was, took Lambo with me and cuddled him on Tsuna's bed.

I awoke when…

_someone opened the door to the bedroom (my eyes were blurry with sleep, so I couldn't see very well either, other than tell that it was definitely dark now). There was talking but I hardly remember what was being said (I blame my sleep hazed brain), and then I felt the bed tip as someone else came on as well._

_I don't remember anything after that (since I blacked out again), but I had reddened as in the morning (after I found Tsuna's sleeping face real close to mine) as I scrambled out of the bed (I was careful not to jostle Lambo too much, since he was still sleeping peacefully, it'd be a shame if he woke up abruptly…). I had gone into the bathroom finished the daily morning routine, then went straight to the backyard of the Sawada household (of which I am currently am), writing this all out…_

_Sometimes, I just don't understand anything at all…_

_Y'know, I should teach Lambo to not talk in third person (it's too weird for that to continue… especially since the encounter with that Haru girl…), maybe I'll use biscuits as the treat if he pushed himself hard enough… he did look like he was enjoying them a lot._

_P.S. I just realized, I have no idea where Chrome and I are going to live, after Mukuro's arrival, since my house seems far from being completed…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally~ Here's the next chapter (I know I am on hiatus, but what the heck, Imma post up the next chapter!)~ Thanks to **_TransparentAnswer, Kuroi Rin, Kei _**and **_Guest_** for reviewing! :D**

**SHOUTOUT to **_Guest_** here, if you ever reach up here, I'd like you to know that I'm not going to take your advice the wrong way, y'know. There are times when a chapter doesn't turn out well, and it varies with a group of people, so I won't blame you for not liking the chapter, it is your opinion and I respect that. Though I'd like to thank you for reading Crossfire. :)**

**Now enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>Another three days of hell has gone by and I'm still alive... That's pretty... hold on, I'm having a vocabulary hardship moment...<em>

_Anyways, after my realization three days ago (about my house taking six months and Mukuro coming in, what? Three days now?) I decided to speak to Reborn (I was hoping to god, or whatever other entity that was out there, to let him hold his sadism for a few peaceful moments until __after__ I have given my request), right after my realization and he agreed (without the sadism, hallelujah!)._

_He told me that today was the day that he would take me over to see over the construction of the house (I was surprised he even proposed that, thought he'd forbid me to even go look at it). I told Chrome of this and she agreed to come along, and somehow it involved Lambo coming in for the ride, Tsuna was somehow dragged into this as well (and so was Takeshi and Hayato when they arrived at the doorstep)._

_I (honest to god) could have cared less about the expanded company, and was pretty excited with the idea of looking at the house (__my__ house)._

_On the way there..._

however, I did not expect to bump into the Student Council President from my school, a third year Middle School student with the curves that any other girl would die for, her looks were not that bad either, minimal make-up with her black straight hair pulled into a high tail. She was the one who noticed me first, since I was too busy being happy. "Cannon! There you are!"

I turned around, and so did everyone else, and smiled. "Oh, if it isn't Ms. President! What can I do for you?"

She faltered in her steps, her eyes wide. However, being the regal person she was, a rumor that I heard that she had come from a long line of noblemen, she immediately recomposed herself and came over. "When did you learn how to speak Japanese? Last time we saw you, you were practically struggling with the language!"

I blinked, then thought for a moment. It was true, I had hardly spoke to them with the flow of events, and it was partly because of the reason when they sent me to Kyoya for the alliance. "Oh well, this and that happened, and here I am speaking in Japanese."

I laughed, rubbing the nape of my neck. The President didn't buy my explanation that much was obvious. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Anyways, where were you? You have practically ruined your attendance record, with not showing up at school!"

"Ah, about that," I grew serious for a moment as I thought through an explanation that wouldn't sound so crazy. "I had to go out of the country for personal business, and then, my house burned down-"

"Your _what_?!" She cut me off, her expression in complete shock.

"My... house?" I put in uncertainly. Clearing my throat, I continued. "Anyways, I had some back-up plan and am now renovating it."

I was surprised when she suddenly took my shoulders and stared at me dead in the eye. "Cannon you are coming over to my house to stay."

"Um... is there room for declining?" I reply, sending a glance over to the group behind me, their expressions portraying various amounts of shock.

"No, there _isn't_! Your attendance record is already in the dumps, plus my house is near to the school grounds!" She nearly shouted, shaking me senseless.

"Can... you stop... shaking... me?" I managed to get out. My vision was starting to spin, and that wasn't a good sign.

Thankfully she did stop, and pulled me by my collar, her face uncomfortably close to mine. "So you're coming over to my house. Period."

I opened my mouth to object, I still needed to go check up on the house, but someone else beat me to it. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

I swear I have heard that tone of voice before... "And why should I listen to _you_?"

"Because Cannon is staying over at my house, that's why, it's rude to just grab people off the streets and push an offer into their face." Ah, that's right, Tsuna spoke like that back in the future too... "Giving them no choice is not considered an offer either."

I blinked the last bits of dizziness away and refocused on my situation. First things first, get out of the grip. I took hold of her hands, making her snap her gaze to me, and I gave a smile. "I'd appreciate it if you would let my collar go, Ms. President."

She clicked her tongue and released me, making me drop down on my ass, and it _hurt goddamnit_! "Ow~ I don't know if this is better than falling from a set of stairs or not..."

Takeshi was there to help me up, and I thanked him wholeheartedly. Tsuna then spoke up. "Cannon, I believe introductions are in order."

"Mm, okay then." I couldn't place my finger on it, but Tsuna's tone had something else in it. I pushed the thought away. "Tsuna, this is the Student Council President, Ms. President, of the school I go to. Ms. President this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a dear friend of mine, who also kindly made room for me in their busy household."

I was then smacked upside the head. I didn't waste my time turning to glare at who had hit me, and it was none other than Ms. President. "What the heck was that for?!"

"I have a _name_, you know!" She yelled back. "And why does that scrawny guy get a longer introduction?!"

"That isn't something you should be worrying about!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Hitting me because of that is like _abuse_!"

"You _are_ the Council's _dog_." She glared.

I stared back at her, eyes wide. She just admitted that I was merely an animal to them. This must the most _craziest_ moment of my life, a confrontation that slaps the word 'dog' on my face. I felt like I could laugh at her face right there, but withheld it. Instead, I straightened my posture, and gave a curt reply. "Consider this the last time you would see me, Ms. President, as an _American_ at heart, I do not take a fancy to being called a _dog_. This last encounter of ours is also confirmation of me pulling myself out of that terrible school of yours. _So long_."

I then turned on my heel and walked off. I didn't care for the shouts from behind me, I only stopped at a tug on my pant leg. Glancing down, I noticed Lambo looking up. I let out a wry smile, picking him up and resumed my walk. Turning around a corner, I picked up my pace until I was in an all-out sprint. I didn't stop until I reached the park that I had been so familiar with. I sat down under a tree, letting Lambo sit down beside me. It was a while until I spoke up. "Hey, Lambo,"

I didn't mind if the kid was listening or not, I just felt like talking. "Do you think I'm a dog?"

Ah, my voice cracked…

To my surprise, it wasn't Lambo who answered. "No, Cannon is Cannon, and you won't be anything else other than yourself."

I looked up and was met with Tsuna, smiling. I saw the faint traces of him having run the whole way here, but didn't question it. I looked down at Lambo, who was curled up sleeping. I brought up my knees to my chest and looked straight forward at scenery I missed for so long. It took me a while to keep my voice from cracking. "And what makes you say that?"

"Why would you question it?" I felt him sit down beside me. "I am your 'dear friend' who has given you a place to stay when your house burned down."

I gave a snort of laughter. "Never did thank you for it though."

"You don't need to, besides, I've had freeloading experience." I glanced at him perplexed, and he elaborated. "Nearly everyone, other than my mom and I, is practically freeloading since the time they've shown up."

"Ah," I looked back at the scenery. That made a lot of sense.

It was silent for a while, and I used it to the max for reorganizing my emotions. Sometime during the process I allowed my head to fall onto Tsuna's shoulder. He jolted a bit but didn't push me off. I'll have to apologize to him later. A while after reorganizing my emotions, I let out a sigh, lifting up my head in the process. "Alright, it's best we get going."

"Going?" Tsuna parroted.

I nodded. "Yeah, I still have a renovation to see. Don't want to miss that."

I picked up Lambo, and stood up. "I bet the others are waiting for us."

Tsuna nodded, getting up as well. "Right,"

We then made our way to my house's location. I expected to see a construction going on, but I ended up seeing a much larger two-story building on my plot. "What the hell?"

"That's quite a renovation, Cannon." Tsuna agreed, nodding.

"But... _What the heck_? Where's Reborn?" I looked around for the hitman, but strangely he _wasn't_ there. Neither was the rest of the crew. I gave up, and muttered instead. "We came this far, might as well go inside then."

"Agreed," Making our way inside, I nearly had my heart stop at what I was seeing. The whole house had become much too expensive than the last one I lived in. "did you make the changes, Cannon?"

"N-no!" I took off my shoes and began to run around, taking in what they did. The lobby where you enter is big enough to have at least five people standing side by side, going farther, I turn into the kitchen and the whole appliances have gone up to the most expensive models in stores, the dining room had a make-over, with the wooden cupboards and china sets in them. I shook my head and ran into the living room, on the other side of the kitchen, they completely bypassed the walls, making room for and island in the center of the kitchen and a bar counter that faced the kitchen from the living room. The living room, on the other hand had a set of leather seats, sofa, loveseat, and an armchair, a glass coffee table in front of the sofa, and a couple of side tables in the corners behind the seats, the carpet was a soft beige, that allowed the floorboards to show. Across from the seats, there was a flat screen TV hung on the wall, a small black shelf under it, leaving a huge breadth between the two, with a DVD player sitting innocently in it. On both sides of the shelf were tall thin speakers. Across from me, was a huge window pane with a patio in the backyard, even the garden was well made. "What the heck did they make?"

"A pretty good house." I jumped, startled.

Turning I found Tsuna there. I let out a sigh of relief, a hand over my chest. "Geez don't scare me like that, Tsuna."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Tsuna let out a laugh and took my arm. "Come on, let's go and look upstairs!"

I let him drag me along, noting that the stairs were also wooden. The second level of the house was pretty long, in a sense. If you looked at it either way, you'd think that they would go on for miles. Luckily that wasn't the case. What did shock me though, was that there was an extra amount of rooms than just two, and that made me wonder on who placed them all there. "That would be me,"

For the second time that day, I jumped up, startled. I was scared that I might have dropped Lambo, while doing so. I turned and found Reborn standing there. "A question, what the heck did you do to my house?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Reborn countered, a raised brow.

I blinked, then looked away, flustered. "I-I l-like it! But did it have to change completely from the original design?"

"This design was proposed by Vongola Nono." Came the reply from the hitman.

This time I stared, Tsuna was the one to have an outburst. "Grandpa did?!"

"Yup, he said that it was for a healthy alliance between them, Cannon, and the Vindice." Reborn piped. I narrowed my eyes. That information wasn't easily affordable, so where on Earth did he receive it from?

"The Vindice?" Tsuna exclaimed. That reaction was acceptable, since the only time he should have been in contact with them was when he had defeated Mukuro. "What have they got to do in this kind of situation? Especially when Cannon is involved!"

I vaguely wondered where on Earth the others went, if Reborn was here. The hitman spoke up, his gaze piercing me. "That's what I'd like to find out."

I groaned. So this was the catch between me, him, and the newly built house? That is some extensive work there… though it was projected by Vongola Nono… "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Reborn, it's under the law of the omérta."

"Though," I continued without pause, ignoring the disbelief coming from Tsuna. "I'd like to know where you have heard of that kind of information, it's not so easily accessible."

"Why should I tell you that, I don't easily give out information." I wanted to snort, but went against it.

I let the scenario process and figured out a small loophole through the omérta given to me. "I'll give you the fact that I am in charge of someone, and that's all I can tell you."

Reborn let his fedora shadow his face, and it was a while until he answered. "Fine."

I let out a breath, relaxing my stance. "So, do I have to pay for the house?"

"Nono already took care of the financial need, its mortgage is done, so you can rest easy." That was a surprise.

I turned to face Tsuna and found that he had a calculating look in him. I gave a small smile, he does have the right to suspect me. "Don't worry, it's not in a harmful way."

Some tension eased, but he was still guarded. I gave a shrug and headed downstairs…

_I managed to ask Reborn on where the others went, and he stated that they decided that going to the market would be the better choice for the day, after my little scenario (I should go apologize to them later)._

_I told Chrome of the house renovation and she seemed eager to go look at it (I promised her that we would move out and head over there soon). It was about time we got ready for Mukuro's arrival (I wasn't going to let him go unscathed, never did forget my revenge on him either…). I had told Reborn that we would be moving into my house tomorrow morning, and thanked both Nana and Tsuna (he still seemed distant, and that was worrying) for having both Chrome and I at their house until my house had been finished. Nana gave a smile (as always) and congratulated me for the renovation (she also said something about Chrome and I visiting sometime)._

_Lambo asked to me to allow him to live with me, I declined (he had I-Pin, and Fuuta to play with here) and promised him that if he was a good kid then he would be able to visit whenever. He was saddened, but accepted my terms (he's such a sweet kid). He made me promise that whenever he did come over, I would have to make him the grape biscuits for him, I, of course, agreed._

_That night I slept pretty well, though I must have been way too tired when I imagined a firm kiss (that's just creepy you know)… Yup, definitely tired._

_It's about dawn now… might as well catch the last remaining sleep that I have before I move out._

_P.S. I got to find a job…_


	24. Chapter 24

**So here's the next chapter… before my restriction jumps on me… Anyways, gotta thank you all for making this story soar (I should place this kind of speech at the end of this, but whatever), and I want to thank **_TransparentAnswer, Kuroi Rin, TheJanOfAllTrades, yuki _**and **_H. Tagi _(I'd like to give you a warm welcome to the chaos of Crossfire, enjoy your stay, lol :D)

**Now before I hold you any longer, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>The move to the new house was a success, and we had begun to settle down when I noticed that our closets (in all seven rooms, <em>_seven__) were full, in according clothes to their designated individual (how they knew of our fittings was just plain creepy, __stalker-ish creepy__). Funny thing was that, despite the number of rooms, I had fun in looking at the symbols they used for our doors. I mean it was pretty creative (in a sense). Mine had a cannon on it (so much for obvious), Chrome's had a decorative skull on hers, there was a yo-yo for Chikusa, the vampire teeth was to represent the canines that Ken had (Chrome told me of these facts too), there was also the Japanese number six to mark Mukuro's room (although a pineapple would have probably suited the door more...), then a piece of driftwood that looked symmetrical at any way you looked at it, and finally a cartoonish frog on the last one (the designs were all exceptional, especially Chrome's, an amateur could easily tell a professional did the work)._

_We both were happy with the way our rooms were organized (they were pretty big too, makes sense with such a large perimeter of a house, and the spacing in between the doors). I wasn't sure how Chrome's looked like, but mine was simple (just the way I liked it to be), a bed by the wall, a nice window for viewing the front of the house, a desk by the window with a desk lamp sitting on it, the color; a faded blue, there was a comfortable wheelie chair tucked in the desk neatly. My closet had its fair share of jeans, shirts, hoodies, sweatshirts, and sweatpants (I couldn't get any happier than this), with a few runners in boxes at the bottom. On the floor was a faded blue rug that didn't even fill up the whole floor (I wasn't complaining), allowing the wooden floorboards to show. On top of that was a low table sitting in the middle of the rug. The walls were also a faded blue, something I was starting to become fond of._

_The remaining days (until Mukuro came back) were pretty lazy. I remember that I checked my bank account (the one that my parents left me), and fell into shock with the amount that had been saved up (my parents send monthly payments into the account, so the extra was quite shocking, probably insurance being a part of it, but they don't give a few thousands worth of damn anything, that just left the sender to be anonymous for the huge amount of money), I had asked the bank on who gave the huge sum of money, and they replied with the 'benefactor' excuse. I pestered them some more, and they honestly didn't know any more than I did, saying that they had seen a huge amount of money after a check-up (I then yelled at them for giving a check-up when it was supposed to be private, they apologized and promised not to look through my financial statements again, I gave a good threat for good measure to ensure that they'd keep to their word, and they happily obliged after that)._

_Other than myself, Chrome looked pretty settled, and that was a relief. She told me how they were living in an abandoned park before all this happened, and I was pretty glad that I could let them stay somewhere other than a dank theatre (it just isn't healthy for a group of teenagers)._

_And speaking of bad luck, it had to come knocking on my door..._

on the day that Mukuro was to return from Europe with his apprentice of some sort. I was in the kitchen getting something ready for Chrome and I, when the doorbell rang. I placed the knife down with a sigh, sneaking a glance at the time on the stovetop. "It's a bit too early for them to arrive yet..."

I answered the door, and in all my years of answering the object I didn't have such a strong desire to slam it back on the person's face... not since that dispute I had with a persistent advertiser back in America. I felt my face going into a bland somber look. "Oh, it's you."

"That isn't any way you would treat your senior, Cannon." My _lovely_ guest, Ms. President, huffed.

"You aren't my senior, Ms. President," I pointed out with a deadpan.

"The title says otherwise," She retorted.

I raised a brow at the notion and ended up giving off a plastic smile. "That's only because I _forgot_ your name, Ms. President, don't bother thinking about it."

She looked pissed, but didn't pursue the subject any longer. Instead she flicked her hair dramatically, her hands on her hips. "_Well?_"

"Well what?" I asked innocently, perfectly knowing that she wanted to be brought inside the house. It was customary after all.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" She crossed her arms giving a feeble glare, feeble compared to the other glares I had been exposed to.

"And why should I do that?" I questioned. "You don't have a right to step one foot into my house, or _hell_, my property. Especially when you had out rightly _declared_ that I was your dog, so run along, and preferably _don't_ come back."

She looked like she was going to explode with all the trash talk I was giving her, and I found it rather amusing. She gave another huff, crossing her arms. "Then I guess you don't want to meet our _new dog_."

I felt my stomach drop. She waved behind her, and two others appeared. Catching sight of a familiar red sent my heart plummeting through the abyss my stomach had left. I looked closer and was slightly relieved that it wasn't Shoichi, I still had to make a connection with the red head since the time he had pushed me off to that bazooka.

The red head in front of me was pretty weak looking, bruises and Band-Aids everywhere you looked. His clothing was pretty big on him, considering his size. And if I were to size him up, he would be around the same height as Tsuna. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and I was pretty surprised at the unique design, it was clearly impossible to have eyes like his. I slid over my gaze to the other guy, beside the red head, and a sense of familiarity washed over me. Which was impossible, but still, you couldn't be too sure of anything with the experience I have been through. I shook my head, turning back to Ms. President. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to him?"

"Like I care," She snorted. "you're hardly being courteous to me."

I nearly gave a remorseful sigh, nearly. Instead I chose to cross my arms and move to the side. "Well then, _Ms. President_, enter my humble abode if you dare."

"Not the way I was hoping for it to go, but that'll do." She gave a curt nod to her companions before stepping inside.

I went further ahead and called out to Chrome who was most likely in the living room. "Chrome, we have guests!"

I then led the three through the house, into the living room. Making sure to grab the red head's arm and drag him to the armchair. I gave a smile to the other two. "Please sit down on that loveseat, _plenty_ of room for the two of you."

I was inwardly cackling at the fuming face that Ms. President had on. I then turned to the red head who was sitting down as if he was taking too much space. I could see why he had been recruited as the Student Council's dog, he was way too much of an introvert. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned down. "It's fine to relax once in a while y'know."

He didn't say anything, but gave a timid nod. I let out a sigh, after straightening up. I then turned to sit on the other side of Chrome, who was analyzing our guests with some expression I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"So," I started, sitting down comfortably on my seat. "what brings you here in my humble abode, Ms. President and guy-I-don't-know."

The guy turned towards Ms. President. "Is he always like this, Kano?"

Ms. President sighed. "He's been like this since I've found out he could speak Japanese."

"I see," The guy nodded, he turned his gaze onto me and I stared back, as calm as I could, taking in his features. He had good build, and wore casual clothes, his light brown hair swept from a three quarter on his left. Dammit, what was it with me being surrounded with people and their good looks?

"I'm sorry, I don't have your name," I finally answered, cutting the staring contest short. I gestured towards the red head. "or his, for that matter."

"Then allow me to introduce all three of us." He smiled, not getting up from his seat. "I'm Hanazuki, Seijuurou,"

He gestured towards Ms. President, his smile in place. "My sister, Hanazuki, Kano, and him, Kozato Enma."

I nodded, giving my side of the introductions. "You might know me, but I'll introduce myself anyways, I'm Cannon and she is Dokuro Chrome."

"No last name?" Seijuurou said smoothly, a brow raised. "You didn't have it written down on your application either, I wonder how you got away with that."

"That is none of your fucking business," I gave a snort.

"Such a bad mouth," Seijuurou replied, and for some reason I wanted to sock him good.

I chose the civil way out, I smirked. "I'm an American, don't tap dance on my patience."

"You might enjoy it," He grinned. His presence was starting to bother me, since I was sure I had definitely met him somewhere before...

"Believe me, you won't," I returned the grin, shifting my position so that I had my arms resting on my legs, hands clasped loosely.

The doorbell decided to ring then, causing me to give a non-existent sigh. The faint bickering that came from the entrance's direction confirmed it to be Mukuro and Co. I slid my gaze to the clock on top of the DVD Player, then turned to Chrome. "Could you get the door?"

She gave a nod and left the room accordingly. Leaving me in the company of the three guests. "So, where were we?"

"About me lap dancing on you," Seijuurou didn't lose his grin.

"No, that was tap dancing on my nerve," I dismissed the thought. "now, other than that, what were we talking about?"

"Well, since we side tracked quite a bit," Ms. President spoke up. "I want to be clear on why I came here, I want you to come back in school, and it's for the right of your education."

I leaned back into my seat, calculating the worth of yelling at her. "I thought I had already told you that I am withdrawing from the mundane school of yours."

"But if the government finds about your lack of grades, they will confront you." She stood her ground.

"That's what _other_ schools are for," I pointed out. "and there is a reason why _online schools_ were created."

It wasn't my first time taking an online course, I had taken one in America so I could finish the whole subject earlier to make room for other subjects that might come in handy for me in the future. I shifted a bit. "So recruitment is off limits, I won't go back to that school."

I paused, then smiled. "Even if you beg me for it."

I had to wonder if I had grown a sadistic side with all this amusement streaming in while watching the myriad of emotions cross her face. Ms. President decided that enough was enough. "Fine, be warned that I will give words to every University and College out there to make sure your studies come to a standstill! Seijuurou! Let's go!"

"What about Enma-kun?" The brunette asked, getting up from his seat.

"Leave the dog! We have no use for him!" Came the yell from Ms. President.

Seijuurou sighed, turning to face me. "Well love to stay and be with you, but I have to leave."

He gave a small bow and left, catching up to his sister. I heard the door close behind him and I slumped on my seat. "God damn them,"

"U-Um..."

Oh, right. I had another person here. I turned to look at the teen in the arm chair. He became rather fidgety under my stare.

I sighed and sat upright, giving a kind smile to him. "So you're Enma, right?"

He nodded, and I continued my questioning. "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

"N-no," He stuttered.

I gave a nod, allowing myself to drop back down onto my seat. "Do you need to contact someone, Enma?"

"Y-yeah, that would be grateful." I heard him mumble.

I sighed, getting up from my seat to fish out my cell phone from my pocket. I took it out and handed it to him. "Here, you can use my phone since I don't have a house phone… apparently."

I tended to have gotten quite lazy when I brought up the subject for debate. So I pushed it off, telling myself that I would not buy a home phone unless I seriously needed it.

Enma took the phone muttering a thanks as he dialed his number, and I left him at that, while I returned to creating dinner for the rest of us. I was pretty sure that they would all wake up and come down to the kitchen and scrounge it for food. I was not going to have a messy kitchen, so cooking was the best option for now. I had finished placing all the ingredients in the large frying pan to fry, when Enma stopped in front of the bar counter sliding my phone across it. "Thanks for letting me use your phone, my family would be here soon."

I smiled. "No problem, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," He mumbled.

It was a while with the silence enveloping us, I had gotten a good chunk of dinner ready as well. Letting the rice steam in the pot I turned to face Enma, leaning against the bar counter. "What brings you here in Namimori, Enma?"

"H-Huh?" He looked up with that ever worrisome face he had, before looking down again. "O-Oh, um, well it wasn't long since I only came here last week."

"I see, that would make sense," I nodded. "then I'll give you a word of advice."

Enma looked up, looking at me expectedly. I continued, giving a slight smile. "I say that you should move to the other side of Namimori, where Namimori Middle is located, I can't guarantee that the bullies would not chase after you, but what I _can_ guarantee is that you won't be stuck with a hard headed woman that would treat you like the scum of the Earth."

He blinked, and I shrugged. I wouldn't blame it on him if it sounded weird. "You would also meet a bunch of my friends who go to Namimori Middle, they're way more friendlier than anyone else I have met."

"O-Ok," I smiled when he gave a small nod. Poor guy, he must be feeling out of place right now.

"Don't sweat it, you have a phone?" I asked, busying myself with the dinner on the stovetop.

"N-No…" He muttered dejectedly.

"No worries, I'll give you my cell number, and feel free to call me anytime you wish," I paused re-thinking that sentence. "actually, not just any time, you know especially not at like twelve dead in the night… not unless you're having some crisis that you need help in resolving right away."

"R-Right," Enma gave a smile and I smiled in return.

The doorbell rang, and I turned down the heat on the elements; then making my way to the door. I opened it and blinked at the sight that was at eye level to me. I mean… who had D cups in Japan? I looked up and was met with a sharp gazed woman, seemingly glaring at me. I gave a smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Enma's Guardian, he said he was here," Her gaze sharpened. "where is he?"

"Oh, Enma!" I nodded in understanding. "Alright, wait here, I'll get him for you."

I turned to head back to the kitchen, and rummaged in a close drawer for a Post-It note and a pen. Quickly scribbling down my number, I ripped it off, I met up with the red head by the bar counter. I handed him the Post-It. "Here's my number, remember to find a house on the other side of Namimori, now off you go, some lady with huge boobs is waiting for you."

"You mean Adelheid?" Enma questioned, with a slight tilt of his head.

"That's her name? Gee, it even sounds scary…" I muttered, wasting no time in ushering the red head towards the entrance. I didn't want the woman to go berserk on me, thank you very much. I watched how Adelheid started fussing over…

_Enma before they had gone off. I returned to the kitchen making sure that nothing bombarded them (namely Ms. President and Seijuurou), but I was pretty sure that Adelheid (still think it's a scary name) would scare them off with that ice cold glare of hers…. You know I just remembered a quote that I had found somewhere… something about it being near a loved one that your bust would grow bigger… Honestly, that's something for the girl population to understand, not me._

_As I had expected, it was around ten when they all had come downstairs to find something to fill their stomachs with (I felt like I was in a pen filled with hungry lions with how they were acting). I told them to take a seat at the dining table that had (thankfully) enough room to fit everyone (it was a round wooden table, big enough for all of us to have our space while eating). I had also noticed two new faces (would explain the two rooms, even though I was expecting one new person), a girl with short red hair and a boy that had cyan colored hair (what is people and their hair color? It also reminded me of Kikyo…)._

_I learned that the girl's name was M.M. (again what is wrong with them and all these small pieces of information? It's not like some random person is going to up to you demanding you to spill your name!), a haughty girl who loved money over everything else (because, as the saying goes 'you can't buy your happiness unless you have money'… actually no, I made that up on the spot…). The boy was the one who was going to be Mukuro's new apprentice, a boy that had a huge emotional problem (meaning that he hardly gave way to any emotion, and talked like the dead), his name was Fran._

_I mean, even the __Vindice__ were able to show emotion despite being like dead zombies! … Hold on, that didn't come out right…_

_Anyways, I have yet to see how they actually are… hopefully they aren't retarded (like Ken)… hopefully._

_P.S. Mukuro asked about the renovation, and since I was too tired I told him that some sadistic fairy granted it, for free too, he gave me a weird look but took the story… he should count himself lucky that he wasn't smacked with a book_


End file.
